TRINIDAD
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Roy Mustang, esta dispuesto a sacrificar todo cuanto es suyo, y tanto le ha costado: su Profesición, su Amor, y hasta su Vida. Finalmente confiesa que siempre lo amo. Riza&Roy Epilogo.
1. Chapter 1

**TRINIDAD**

**_CAPITULO I: A UN PASO DEL PODER ABSOLUTO._**

La semana pasada, había resultado ser la mejor que tuviera la escuadra del Coronel Mustang incluido él, en mucho tiempo. Y mas que para Havoc, Falman y demás militares, había resultado ser la mejor semana en la vida del Coronel Mustang; y como no serlo si esos cinco días habían sido el resultado de años de esfuerzo, dedicación, planeación meticulosa; por nombrar lo menos; con el único y exclusivo ideal de alcanzar un solo propósito, y que ahora finalmente después de varios años su sueño inalcanzable se había hecho realidad.

Cuando recibió la noticia, apenas iniciando la semana, no pudo esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción, por mas que trato de contenerla, sus labios maliciosamente mezclados con la emoción, se curvaron sin importarle la presencia de un oficial de mayor rango. Mientras que sus fieles compañeros Havoc a la izquierda y Hawkeye a la derecha, ambos detrás de él siempre, intercambiaron mirados de regocijo y que a diferencia de Roy supieron mantener sus rostros seremos.

Esa mañana, no hacia mucho que había llegado cuando ya todos sus compañeros estaban ocupándose de sus labores. Solo 15 minutos después de saludarlos y comenzar a hojear los primeros papeles, se escucho por detrás de la puerta unos golpes secos, cuando se le autorizo el paso; una de las secretarias que laboraban en los pisos superiores se acerco a Roy y después de hablar ambos en voz baja. Al principio los cinco militares creyeron que eran malas noticias, pues ver como susurraban tanto hombre como mujer los inquieto, pero en el instante en que el rostro de Roy se relajaba, supieron que eran nuevas buenas. Cuando la mujer salió nadie hizo ningún comentario por mas ansiosos que estuvieran, y Roy continuo trabajando como si nada; no fue hasta que su reloj atado a la cadena de plata, marco las nueve en punto que se puso de pie, y hablo por primera vez.

-"Teniente Hawkeye y Teniente Havoc, síganme".- en cuanto escucharon sus nombre, se levantaron, hicieron a un lado sus labores y salieron por la puerta que atravesara delante de ellos Roy.

-"hoy"- hablo mientras subían las escaleras. "será el día en que todos nuestros esfuerzos serán recompensados, si no saben aun de lo que les estoy hablando, escuchen atentos las palabras de él"- en cuanto termino de hablar, golpeo con su mano ligeramente cerrada la gran puerta de roble que se cernía frente a ellos.

Fue la secretaria del actual Fuhrer la que les brindo el acceso, mientras que el hombre los esperaba de espaldas a ellos, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda y su vista frente al gran ventanal. Roy le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a la mujer y entro con paso firme, seguido de sus dos hombres. Se detuvo justo frente al escritorio vacío, hizo sonar sus botas para llamar la atención del hombre al tiempo que se ponía firme y llevaba su brazo a la altura de su frente, hablo con voz estable.

-" Coronel Roy Mustang, a su servicio, señor"

En cuanto el hombre escucho la voz del alquimista, se giro y camino hasta su escritorio. No hablo sino hasta que estuvo parado justo detrás, del escritorio; su voz como el la mayoría de las ocasiones se mostraba apacible.

-"Coronel. Usted no cambia cierto?. Déjese de formalidades y tome asiento"decía mientras que con la mano lo invitaba sentarse frente a él.

-Mustang sabía bien el significado de esas primeras palabras, pero prefirió callar. Con un rápido ademán de manos, les indico que Riza y Havoc que permanecieran de pie detrás de él. Tomo asiento en el gran sillón de piel, que estaba frente al escritorio, cruzo las piernas en tanto que descansaba los brazos en el respaldo. Imitando al militar King Bradley tomo asiento.

-"Supongo que la secretaria que envié por la mañana ya te abra adelantado algo."

-"Solo cruce algunas palabras con ella, nada concreto."

-"Eres cauteloso Mustang, eso me agrada. Es una de las tantas cualidades necesarias para ocupar mi puesto. Crees contar con todas ellas"

-"Desde luego y me atreveré a decir que cuento con muchas." –respondió, poniendo especial cuidado en remarcar sus últimas palabras.

Riza apenas y pudo contener la compostura al escuchar hablar de esa manera a Roy. Ni en el peor de los casos hubiera esperado tal respuesta de su superior hacia el fuhrer. Havoc por su parte considero una respuesta poco prudente por parte del alquimista. Al contrario de ambos King Bradley amplio aun mas su sonrisa, aunque no dejaba en claro si aquella respuesta lo había molestado o ya se la esperaba.

-"Te abras enterado que la semana pasada, los altos rangos nos reunimos para tratar un asunto importante".- Ahora fue el turno de él en dejar claro quienes eran los importantes dentro de la milicia, cosa que molesto a Mustang, pero no lo dejo ver.

-" Como no estarlo, si esos días todos estaban mas preocupados en agradarles que en sus labores, sin mencionar, claro; que la mayoría de ellos charlo conmigo".- esbozo una sonrisa socarrona, al ver el rostro del hombre.

-"El tema que tratamos, fue tu posible y ahora seguro asenso. Nos enteramos que te gustaría llegar a ser fuhrer, y yo estoy próximo a retirarme."

-"Es una pena que piense retirarse tan pronto, cuando su trabajo aun no ha dado frutos." – fue todo lo que respondió, no desmintió pero tampoco aseguro querer obtener ese puesto.

-"debería alegrarte, porque todos acordaron en que tu ocupes mi lugar. En otras palabras Coronel Mustang, usted será el próximo furher.

El encuentro de miradas por parte de los hombres que aguardaban a su espalda no se hizo esperar, así como la sonrisa de Roy, frente el rostro de Bradley.

-"Veo que no hay ninguna objeción por su parte, Coronel".

-"Como haberla, si según sus propias palabras, esto es algo que he deseado por mucho tiempo."- respondió de manera pedante.

-" la confirmación y transferencia, no creo que tarde mas de dos semanas, hasta entonces lo veré, o quizás antes, de cualquier modo eso es todo, puede retirarse. – y ahí se encontraba nuevamente ese gesto de superioridad con burla, en el rostro de Bradley.

En todo ese tiempo ningún hombre había dejado de mirarse a los ojos, ninguno de los dos bajo la vista, ni titubeo ante la acechante mirada del otro. Y es que pareciera que se estaba librando una batalla solo con la vista, y en la cual no se declaro victoria alguna. Roy se puso de pie, se despidió levantando el brazo, por puro formalismo y salió seguido por Riza y Jean.

-"Así se hace Mustang, ahora no hay nada, mas que pueda preocuparte. Por fin será tu el que de ordenes y no quien las siga."- fue el primero que hablo de los tres, mientras caminaban por el pasillo cercano a su oficina.

-"Gracias Havoc, ahora finalmente, mi sueño se podrá hacer realidad. Dentro de poco todo el personal femenino vestirá minifalda, y eso la incluye a usted teniente Hawkeye."

-"Nisiquiera lo piense, Coronel"

-"Esta bien, tal vez haga una excepción con usted".- no hizo falta que volteara, para saber que el sonido que escucho, era el seguro del arma de Riza frente su nuca, razón por la cual cambio de parecer.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta de su oficina, Havoc les dio la noticia los tres hombres que esperaban ansiosos su llegada.

-"Señores, ante ustedes les presento, al futuro jefe de toda central, al hombre, al próximo fuhrer."- hablaba emocionado Havoc, mientras que Roy sonreía y Riza lo miraba con vergüenza. Se hubiera esperado, que todos estallaran en gritos en cuanto se cayo Havoc, pero solo lo observaron sin comprender aún a que se refería, con su discurso. Se saco su cigarrillo de la boca, y les aclaro desesperado, por la ineptitud de los tres militares.

-"El próximo furhrer, Roy Mustang, el Coronel, pronto dejara ese título para ser llamado fuhrer, jefe de toda la milicia".- mientras hablaba, o mejor dicho gritaba, movía sus manos señalando a Roy, él cual ahora realizaba una pose de triunfo, y Riza ya no solo pensaba que Havoc era el único que hacía el ridículo, pues se le sumaron Breda, Fuery, Framan.

Antes de que llamaran mas la atención y enteraran a todo el edificio, la joven militar apago con dos simples tiros, los ovaciones de sus colegas, obligándolos a regresar a la oficina y trabajo. Resignados los hombres, pues ninguno de los tres era capaz de competir con un arma y mucho con manos tan diestras como las de Riza, retomaron sus deberes.

Mustang se había adelantado y ya se encontraba detrás de su escritorio cuando Riza entro. Mecía entre sus dedos el portarretratos que mostraba una imagen de él al lado de su mejor amigo Maes.

-"Coronel, le ocurre algo, no se nota muy contento con la noticia." .- pregunto, después de cerrar la puerta, tratando de amortiguar la platica de los cuatro hombre.

-"Es extraño no lo cree, teniente. Después de mucho, tome la decisión de quedarme en la milicia, para alcanzar un único objetivo".

-"Y debería de alegrarle, lo acaba de conseguir".-aseguro tímidamente la mujer

-"Ojala las cosas fueran así de fáciles. Pero usted también lo noto¿cierto?."

-"Si, así es, y en realidad lo lamento Coronel."- Su voz aunque trataba de sonar firme, no pudo ocultar del todo la preocupación, al igual que bajar la cabeza, como signo de lamentar lo sucedido. Y es que ella al igual que Roy, pudo ver la farsa de todo eso.

-"No lo lamente. Aun no se bien por donde nos va llegar el golpe. Pero si actuamos de manera inteligente, este cargo puede resultarles contraproducente. Y nosotros estaremos finalmente en la cima."

Riza alzo de nuevo el rostro, solo para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Mustang y un rostro totalmente sereno, gélido y calculador. Al verlo tan decidido, Riza exhalo una gran bocanada de aire, produciendo que su pecho se elevara, y solo pronunciara "Bien".

-"Teniente, una cosa mas, ni una palabra a los demás, por lo menos no aún". Agrego al ver que la joven, iba a reprocharle. Con todo solo le dirigió una rápida sonrisa, antes de comenzar a trabajar.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Diganme lo que en verdad piensan. Buena, mala, regular...He tenido infinidad de ideas para esta historia, por eso creo que se me esta complicando escribirla. Por eso les pido que me digan como quieren que sea la relacion de Roy&Riza, seria como usualmente pasa o romantica. "por favor diganme, que ni yo misma se"

Y una última petición para publicar el prox, cap, necesito como minimo 1,000 review, si no, no hay trato. (jejeje), no mentira, de ante mano gracias por su apoyo, solo no estoy muy segura de que tan rápido podre avanzarla, por lo pronto si me contestan mi preg, escribire el seg, cap. mas pronto de lo creen, Y si me atoro e algo, nuevamente espero contar con su ayuda. OK.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	2. Empresa de tres

**TRINIDAD**

**_CAPITULO II: EMPRESA DE TRES._**

_**TRINIDAD**: Es un termino que se usa para referirse a tres cosas. __En mi historia Trinidad se refiere a las tres partes que Roy va a tener que sacrificar (Profesión, Amor, Vida); para proteger a cierta cosa. Ahora la pregunta es¿tendrá forzosamente que dejar esas tres?._

_Espero te haya servido mi rápida explicación amiga Ale. _

* * *

-"Coronel. Puedo preguntar porque razón mando a los hermanos Elric y a su amiga a ese lugar."- pregunto Riza, sosteniendo en su mano el expediente de la actual misión de fullemtal.

-"Para que se den cuentan que la alquimia no solo es útil para alcanzar sus propósitos, sino que también sirve para ayudar a otro; aunque no se si les resulte fácil."- respondió casi sin darle importancia.

-"Y eso; porque lo dices"

-"Porque es un lugar donde nunca antes han visto alquimia. Solo tiene vagos conocimientos, tu sabes tradición oral, que paso por varias generaciones y hoy solo la conservan como simples historias."

-"Espero que estén bien. No me gustaría saber que algo malo les ha sucedido. En el fondo son buenos chicos y usted lo sabe."

-"Ja; pero muy en el fondo será; ese enano hace hasta lo imposible para arruinarme la existencia."

-"Pero aún así, sabe que son buenos. Si Ed actúa así es con todo el mundo no solo con usted; y seguramente lo ha de hacer para parecer mas fuerte ante los demás; recuerde que han sufrido mucho."

-"Pareciera que a usted le preocupan mas que a mi esos hermanos."-la cuestiono sonriéndole.

-"Me preocupa todo lo que ha usted le preocupe. Lo que me recuerda que debe de terminar de firmar esos papeles, antes de retirarse."

-----------------------------------------------------

-"Eyy, Al espera, no puedes ir mas despacio. Ya no puedo andar mas a pie; llevamos toda la mañana caminando, me rindo; además Winry no esta acostumbrada a hacer viajes tan largos. Cierto Win!"

Reprochaba Ed a su hermano, al ver que este iba a la cabeza del grupo y desde hace mas de cuatro hora no se había detenido a descansar. Edward había recargado un brazo en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de recobrar el aliento; al no obtener respuesta de su amiga, volvió a hablarle.

-"Winry, vamos dile algo, Win; Winryyy!"- grito el alquimista. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de la chica.

Ambos hermanos regresaron unos cuantos metros sobre sus pasos, en busca de la joven mecánica, al tiempo que la llamaban por su nombre. Comenzaban a preocuparse, en que momento se había separado de ellos y lo peor era, como no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

Escucharon un grito de peligro seguido de un socorro; sin dudarlo reconocieron la voz de su amiga y echaron a correr en dirección del grito.

-"AHH, auxilio, por favor Ed, Al".- escucharon nuevamente su voz ahora mas cercana.

Ed se imaginaba que su amiga podía estar en graves problemas, a juzgar por sus gritos. Por su mente paso la idea; de Winry cayendo en un abismo, o arrinconada y sin salida por algunas fieras, o siendo capturada por un grupo de aborígenes. Por que no, después de todo, el lugar donde se encontraba y llevarían a cabo su misión encomendada por su superior; el Coronel Mustang; era una zona en la nunca antes habían estado. _"Rayos porque acepte que ella nos acompañara. En cuanto el coronel se lo pidió debí haberme rehusado; nunca me perdonare si algo malo llegase a pasarle."_ Se reprochaba mientras corría. Al por su parte esperaba que no se tratara de nada grave y que Winry no corriera peligro.

-"Winry, aguarda voy a salvarte."- gritaba Ed, al distinguirla a unos cuantos pasos, al tiempo que transmutaba su brazo en arma.

-"Winry, ya vamos aguanta por favor."- Al corría detrás de su hermano.

Cuando ambos alquimista llegaron a donde se encontraba la rubia; casi se van de frente y Al atropella a su hermano. Se hubieran podido esperar cualquier cosa, y estaban preparados para hacerles frente a todo un ejercito; si eso era necesario con tal de salvar a Winry; pero lo que se mostró ante sus ojos fue algo inaudito.

Y es que la joven Rockbell, había tropezado con la raíz de un árbol y aterrizado en el fango. Sus ropas de excursión, pantalón tipo cargo beige, jersey blanco y chaleco beige, acompañado por un sombrero del mismo color del pantalón, terminaron llenos de lodos, sin mencionar su rostro y cabello rubio que ahora era café.

-"Edward, Alphonse, que hacen ahí parados, saquéenme de aquí."

Se voltearon a ver, ignorando por algunos minutos a la chica, y comenzaron a reírse, al ver el aspecto de su compañera.

-"Valla, Win, no sabía que te gustaban tanto los baños de lodos, lo tendré presente para tu próximo cumpleaños." – después de unas cuantas carcajadas mas Al le tendió la mano a la rubia, que ahora comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor.

-"Bien, toma con fuerza mi mano, vamos."-

Al encontrarse frente a ellos, y ver como continuaban felices al verla, su paciencia toco el limite, exhalo aire, cerro los ojos y comenzó a gritarles.

-"Basta pueden dejar de burlarse así. Ya no lo soporto llevamos todo la mañana caminado para llegar a una aldea, que no sabemos donde se localiza. Odio esto y todo es por tu culpa Edward; si hubieras aceptado la ayuda del coronel, nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo, y yo no estaría ahora llena de lodo. Pero claro como podría el gran fullmetal, aceptar la ayuda de otros, sobre todo del hombre que crees te odia; si tu maldito orgullo no te lo permite."-exploto y dejó salir todas esas palabras que había guardado por días, al ver que Ed rechazaba la ayuda económica que Roy le había ofrecido para esa misión.

Edward podría apostar que lo golpearía con su tan afamada llave, mas nunca imagino que ella fuera a reaccionar de esa manera. Quedando atónito; y no sabiendo que responderle, se quedo solo observando como los pasaba de largo y seguía de frente; Al la imito y se puso nuevamente en marcha. Fullmetal reacciono apenas a tiempo para darles alcance.

Caminaron dos cuartos de hora mas, y ninguno de los tres pronunciaba palabra alguna. Edward tenia que aceptar que se había equivocado al rehusar la ayuda de Roy. Fue algo precipitado tomar esa decisión sin antes consultársela a sus acompañantes, Alphonse seguro estaría deacuerdo con su decisión, pero Winry, debió de hacer pensando primero en ella. Aunque no le gustara la idea de que fuera Mustang el que tuviera la razón y no él, tomo como ciertas las palabras de su amiga y acordó disculparse tan pronto se le presentara la oportunidad. Esta no tardo en llegar; a la izquierda del camino se cernía a ellos un río. Ed observo con gusto el correr de la cristalina agua, pensaba que ese sería un buen momento para hacer las paces con Winry; pero no se atrevía a hablarle; al parecer su hermano pensó lo mismo, y al contrario de él Al se lo comento.

-"Hermano, no crees que tal vez a Winry le gustaría lavarse en el río. No se, esta sucia y el lodo esta comenzando a hacerse arcilla. Por que no le dices que se bañe."- hablaban en voz baja, uno al lado del otro.

-"Estas loco, que crees que va a pensar si le digo que se bañe, con nosotros observándola, va a pensar que somos unos depravados y terminara mas furiosa de lo que esta."

-"Si tienes razón, mejor hay que dejarlo así."- asintió apenado Al.

Winry por su parte observaba con ojos melancólicos y soñadores, el río, mismo que mostraba un agua limpia, fresca y con la corriente somera.- _"Como desearía poder lavarme aunque fuese solo la cara, quiero beber de ahí y sentarme a descansar un rato; pero no puedo pedírselo a Ed, seguro terminara gritando y enojándose."_ Mentalizaba la rubia.

-"Eyy! Winry, espera un momento, tal vez te gustaría bañarte aquí, y después descansar y comer un poco."- pregunto nervioso Ed.

Winry se detuvo, al escuchar lo que le estaba pidiendo fullmetal, se giro sobre sus talones, con la mirada aun en el suelo.- "_Oh, porque tuve que abrir mi bocota, ahora pensara que soy un lujurioso, me golpeara; soy hombre muerto."- _se dijo mentalmente, mientras comenzaba a transpirar mas rápido de lo normal.

-"En serio no te importaría Ed."- pregunto sonriente, al tiempo que alzaba el rostro.

Se instalaron cerca de la orilla del río; donde el agua lucía mas transparente y gracias a que los rayos del sol, llegaban directos el agua estaba tibia. Los hermanos Elric se instalaron cerca del lugar, detrás de una roca, que les cubría la visibilidad.

Winry se alejo de ellos; extrajo de su equipaje una muda de ropa. Antes de que terminara de desnudarse se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo; se introdujo en el agua, hasta quedar solo su rostro fuera de ésta. No quería abusar de su buena suerte, así que se lavo lo mas rápido posible, seco su cuerpo y vistió. Lavo su ropa sucia y fue hasta donde la esperaban sus amigos que la esperaban con un almuerzo improvisado.

Después de la comida, descansaron un rato mas, mientras se secaba la ropa de Winry. Pasadas cuatro horas reanudaron la marcha, ahora de mejor humor. Ambos rubios habían hecho las paces y comenzaron la caminata entre platicas y bromas.

Mientras Al y Winry, se concentraban en un juego que recién habían inventado. Edward estudiaba el mapa, mientras avanzaba unos pasos detrás de ellos. El mapa indicaba que la aldea que buscaban no se encontraba muy lejos de su actual ubicación. Con suerte llegarían ese mismo día.

Repentinamente el cielo comenzó a rugir. El primer trueno que cayo hizo que Winry dejara escapar un grito y abrazara a Al,; tanto el como Ed giraron sus rostros hacia el cielo y lo que antes era un cielo azul, con nubes blancas y un fuerte sol; fue remplazado por un azul grisáceo y nubes cargadas de agua. Sin duda una tormenta esta próxima a caer.

-"hermano que vamos a hacer. no podemos seguir , se avecina una gran tormenta"

-"La aldea que buscamos no queda muy lejos de aquí. Pero será mejor buscar un refugio donde pasar la noche y continuaremos tan pronto nos sea posible."

-"hermano, como no pensaste que este cambio de clima era común en las selvas."

-"Tal vez debiste estudiar un poco de geografía y no tanta alquimia."- sugirió Winry mientras trataba de avanzar unos metros mas, sosteniéndose de Al, y batallando con el viento que comenzaba a azotar.

Antes de le pudiera recordar el haber despreciado la ayuda de Roy. Ed busco un árbol de tronco grueso, y le hizo un hueco, formando un pequeño refugio.-"Eyy! Ven como la alquimia es útil en todo momento."

Tan pronto estuvieron dentro del árbol; la lluvia comenzó. Al principio era una ligera llovizna pero rápido se convirtió en una tormenta acompañada del rugir de los truenos y el soplar del viento. La visibilidad se volvió casi nula y a los pocos minutos reino en aquel lugar una oscuridad total, que solo era rota por el escalofriante sonido del viento. Winry se pego un poco mas a Al instintivamente, al sentirse un tanto asustada por el lugar y condiciones, además de que comenzaba a temblar.

Recordó que entre sus cosas, se encontraba una pequeña lámpara. Si no era un gran haz de luz lo que proyectaba, si les volvió un poco la visibilidad y tranquilidad. Winry se puso su chamarra y abrazo, tratando de calentarse.

-"ten ponte esto, hace frío y podrías enfermarte". – le ofreció Ed su abrigo, al ver que seguía temblando.

-"Si gracias, la verdad es que si tengo frío. Y no te ofendas Al pero tu armadura esta congelada"

-"Si lo se. Será mejor que se junten así podrán calentarse ambos"- ante la sugerencia de Al, Winry y Ed se voltearon a ver y ambos se sonrosaron; aún así Ed se acerco un poco mas a ella, y ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Definitivamente el cuerpo de Ed era mucho mas cálido que el de su hermano.

Lo único que pudo hacer Ed, fue transmutar unas hojas en un tapete y hacer su abrigo un poco mas grande, lo suficiente para los tres. Aunque Al rechazo la oferta de acostarse ahí. Finalmente el no pasaba frío como ellos. Antes de que se quedara dormido; Ed sintió como Winry acomodaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Esto lo hizo sobre estremecerse y sonrojar a mas no poder, aun así no la movió y se quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

**-----CONTINUARA...-----**

* * *

Espero que no les haya cansado este cap. Y si se preguntas porque esta aquí Ed y los demás, es por una razón muy importante... si ya saben por donde va el hilo me alegro, sino en el 3er cap. Se irán dando cuenta.

Kuroi Okami (fuiste la primera en dejar un review, gracias y espero el segundo), aLe-DoNo (intrigada aún, espero pronto la cont del tuyo eh?), susume( gracias por el consejo, y por el review), Riza-Mustang (por el momento Riza no va a usar faldas, aunque gracias me diste una nueva idea), San-Neechan (ok, te aseguro que el royai va estar presente), kami ( gracias por leer.). Alchemist Cagalli (no apareció tu review, pero te agradezco por todo, en especial, por las canciones e imágenes), RinKo InuKai (gracias por tu review, ojala te guste este cap.)


	3. Investigación

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO III: _INVESTIGACIÓN._**

Finalmente el día había terminado; al igual que el papeleo y demás trabajo de oficina. Al contrario del trabajo los festejos apenas comenzaban, tan pronto la teniente y Roy salían de su oficina Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Farman, los esperaban listos para ir a celebrara a algún bar el próximo asenso de su Coronel y amigo.

Roy trataba de pensar lo menos posible en ese nuevo cargo; no tenía las intenciones de ilusionarse, pues algo dentro de él le decía que todo estaba planeado. Y no solo se trataba de una intuición, era algo que ahí estaba y que la misma Hawkeye se había percatado. Aún así, sabiendo aquello se dispuso a disfrutar esa noche, como si fuera genuino, después de todo sus compañeros así lo creían y después de unas cuantas copas Roy lo llego juzgo igual que ellos.

Mientras los cuatros militares disfrutaban la noche Roy sostenía una conversación con Riza.

-"En verdad, no piensa decirles nada; va a dejar que sigan creyéndose todo eso."-hablaba mientras jugaba con su bebida.

-"Para que hacerlo, no quiero causarles problemas, ni que se preocupen ya bastante tengo con verte a ti preocupada, como para que ellos le hagan segunda."- después de esto se llevo la copa a la boca y bebido de éste, cerrando por un momento los ojos. Permitiéndole a Riza en ese corto periodo sonrojarse por sus palabras.

-"No me refería a eso y usted lo sabe. Estoy segura que si ellos lo supieran tendríamos mas oportunidades de frenar todo esto."- ahora imito a Roy y bebido de su vaso.

-"Se hace tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo por hacer. Bien señores se acabo la fiesta, es hora de irnos."- decidió terminar con la platica.

Conocía bien a Riza y sabía que por nada del mundo iba a ceder; era una de las personas mas tercas que el conociera; y eso a él le agradaba, pues finalmente los fundamentos de ella estaban mejor cimentados que los de él, razón por la cual era él el que terminaba cediendo. Pero esta vez no seria así, era la primera y muy posiblemente no la última en que el la contradijera.

Farman y Fuery se separaron del grupo, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios de central. Breda y Havoc se despidieron de Roy y Riza, unos metros mas adelante.

Quedando jefe y subordinada a solas; ya no era extraño que cada que salían él terminara acompañándola hasta su casa. Así que no sorprendió a Havoc y Breda cuando se despidieron y ellos se encaminaron uno al lado del otro. Pero precisamente era en esas ocasiones. Cuando quedando a solas Teniente y Coronel, militar y alquimista, superior y subordinada; hombre y mujer. En las que Riza se sentía por vez primera vulnerable frente a alguien; existían otras tantas ocasiones en las que ambos permanecían a solas; en la oficina, cuando salían a cumplir alguna misión y ella permanecía al lado de él, como su igual o hasta cierto punto como alguien superior a él; pues era ella la que debía cuidarlo. En todos esos momentos no existía nada que pudiera hacerla dudar; pero en esos momentos en los que se encontraban ellos dos solos caminando uno al lado del otro, bajo el manto nocturno, Riza Hawkeye no podía dejar a un lado ese temor y sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que se apoderaban de ella.

El porque, se lo pregunto muchas veces, pero nunca atinaba a darse a una respuesta certera; pero seguramente se debía a ese último factor. En donde no se veían como en la mayoría de la veces, con rangos y formalismos, sino mas bien eran en esos momentos un hombre y una mujer.

Y el sentirse vulnerable no se debía a otra cosa que no fuera a su condición de mujer, una que permanece en constantes riñas con ella misma; para no llegar a sentir otra cosa que no sea compromiso laboral con el hombre que permanecía a su lado y hacía el cual había jurado lealtad en todo momento y situación; sin importar las adversidades. Y para ella Roy Mustang no puede ser visto como un hombre, a sus ojos tan solo es un superior; y para lograrlo había llegado a levantar una muralla que cercara su corazón y sentimientos, quedando como custodia la razón, y si algún día un sentimiento mas profundo llegase a traspasar a la lógica, Riza tendría que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, tragárselo y ahogarse en él, aunque le lastimara, pero este nunca debía emerger. Pero la razón la traicionaba en esos momento y liberaba sus sentimientos; logrando confundirla y haciéndola sentir derrotada.

Conocía muy bien a lo que se iba a enfrentar próximamente Roy; y su carga se volvía el peso para ella, y su desgracia para ella era su sufrimiento. Estaba consiente que lo que le esperaba no iba a ser empresa fácil; que se iba a enfrentar a toda la milicia y poderosos solo, sin otra arma que su temple frío y calculador; no, eso era mentira, y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Roy Mustang no estaba solo en esto, ella; Riza Hawkeye permanecería con él, a su lado, lo apoyaría y acompañaría hasta él final, y si era necesario se convertiría en su escudo. Estaría con el en todo momento, finalmente se elevarían juntos a la cima, ella detrás de él; siempre. Recordándole sus metas y trayéndolo de vuelta una y otras vez a la tierra.

-"Teniente..."

-"Que, que pasa"- respondió sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Roy.

-"Hemos llegado a su casa. Le pasa algo."- pregunto Roy mirándola a los ojos, al ver su forma un tanto torpe en responder.

-"A sí. No estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Gracias Coronel lo veré mañana en la oficina."- en realidad la había tomado totalmente despistada, tan absorta se encontraba en sus reflexiones, que no reparo en que habían estado caminado y mucho menos que ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-"Teniente. Puedo pedirle una última cosa."- al ver ella asintió con la cabeza, hablo nuevamente.-"Si llegase a perder la cabeza, en estos días; cuento con usted para traerme de vuelta a la realidad."

-"Claro"- fue todo lo que sus labios secos y sus cuerdas vocales, presionadas por el dolor pudieron pronunciar.

-"Gracias, sabía que podía contar con usted. Hasta mañana."- fue la primera vez que se despedía de ella depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Suerte que Roy se alejo en cuanto se despidió de ella; y no tuvo la oportunidad de verla sonrojar hasta la raíz de su cabello. Cuando la figura del hombre desapareció en la esquina. Riza abrió la puerta de su casa, y sin prestarle mucha atención a Black Hayate camino hasta la cocina, le sirvo comida al perro y después de beber ella una vaso de leche, se dirigió sin mucho ánimos apenas dejándose guiar por el arrastre de sus piernas a su habitación.

Hecho un vistazo al reloj que había en su mesa; marcaban 3:45. _"Genial debí haberme rehusado a ir con ellos. Mañana debo estar temprano en el cuartel y ahora lo único que quiero es no pensar.". _se decía a si misma mientras cambiaba su uniforme por una pijama y se metía debajo de las sábanas. Tuvo la impresión de que tan solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos, cuando estiro su brazo para detener la alarma. Aún así no reprocho, ni permaneció mas tiempo acostada; se puso de pie tomo una ducha, se alisto, tomo un rápido desayuno y salió rumbo al Cuartel General.

No le extraño que al traspasar la puerta, lo primero que se topara fuera con cuatro hombres con ojos adormilados, que hacían juego con un par de ojeras. Así que su saludo no fue tan efusivo como en la mayoría de las veces. Prefirió no molestarlos y se encamino a su escritorio, donde de inmediato comenzó a trabajar. Un cuarto de hora mas tarde hizo su aparición Roy Mustang, el cual lucía fresco, todo lo contrario a sus subordinados. Después de saludar y escuchar las mas recientes noticias, entre la que figuraba como numero uno, su próximo asenso, que se había esparcido como dinamita por todo el cuartel. Antes de que empezaran a trabajar, Roy les reasigno sus labores a cada uno. Para sorpresa de cinco militares las tareas de Riza, fueron repartidas entre los cuatro hombres, y a ella se le asigno una nueva, misma que fue conservada en secreto entre ella y su Coronel.

La semana estaba por tocar a su fin; Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Farman, finalmente habían logrado coordinarse para cumplir con sus labores y con las de la teniente; aunque estas últimas fue donde encontraron trabas. Para el cuarto día comenzaban a admirar aun mas a Riza, se preguntaban y si no fuese porque en esos días la vieron mas atareada que nunca, le hubieran preguntado, como lograba coordinarse para cumplir con todos esas labores ella sola, y aún quedarle tiempo para atender los de Roy. Pero de algún modo nunca llegaron a preguntárselo; cualquiera que fuese la misión de ella, sin duda implicaba, por demás, aplomo, paciencia, entrega y tenacidad. Como siempre era la primera en llegar y estos días junto con el coronel la última en dejar la oficina.

La mayor parte del día Roy trataba de abarcar, todo su trabajo y para no molestar a su teniente, lo hacía sin reprochar. En las últimas horas abandonaba su trabajo y se acercaba a ella para contribuir en algo. El jueves por la noche; permanecían juntos; sentados uno al lado del otro, compartiendo los mismos archivos, que se encontraban en el escritorio de ella. Se encontraban murmurado algo por debajo de una bitácora; ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la cercanía de sus rostros y hubieran podido permanecer un largo rato mas, de no ser porque ambos sintieron frente a ellos cuatro miradas.

Havoc y compañía habían caminado hasta donde se encontraban, pretendiendo despedirse, pero al verlos de esa forma, quedaron sorprendidos y olvidaron porque estaban ahí. Roy al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, fingió una tos y se separo de Riza algunos centímetro. Ella se mostró mas preocupada por cerrar y alejar de su vista su trabajo, que en como se encontraban; levanto su vista hacia donde estaban ellos y a diferencia de Roy, se mostraba tranquila.

-"Venimos a despedirnos; y a ver si no querían acompañarnos, vamos a comer algo."- hablo Havoc tratando de no prestarle atención a la escena anterior.

El vamos por algo de comer; significaba en realidad; vamos al bar por algo de comer y beber. A Roy pareció agradarle la invitación, y de encontrarse en otra situación habría aceptado gustoso. Pero declino su oferta al recordar su prioridad.

-"Te lo agradezco Havoc, pero aún tengo que terminar esto."- respondió amablemente Riza.

-"Y usted que dice, Coronel, viene con nosotros."

-"No, esta vez no, me voy a quedar un rato mas con la teniente, necesito esos papeles cuanto antes."

-"No es necesario que se quede Coronel, si gusta puede ir con ellos yo estaré bien, a lo máximo estaré aquí tres horas mas y me voy."

-"Perfecto, entonces señores ya oyeron a la teniente tres horas y nos vamos. Los veré el mañana por la mañana."

-"Hasta mañana entonces."- se despidieron y a los 5 minutos, quedaron nuevamente a solas Roy y Riza.

----------------------------------------

-"Adonde vas."- le pregunto al ver que su primer teniente se ponía de pie.

-"A buscar unos libros

-"Yo iré por ellos; realmente no logro encontrar alguna similitud en todo esto, y me parece por demás normal. Además necesito estirar un poco las piernas."

Riza aprovecho la salida del Coronel, para apoyar su frente en el filo del escritorio, cerrar sus ojos y tratar de recobrar las energías. Continuaba preguntándose hasta cuando se sabría la verdad y si aún permanecía lejos de esta, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, hizo caso omiso a Roy que entraba cargando los libros y dos tazas de café.

-"Cansada Teniente?"- le pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba y le extendía la taza

-"No, solo estaba memorizando estos documentos y tratar de asociarlos a un evento en particular. Gracias"- agrego al tomar la taza de manos de él.

-"ah! ya veo, y como va. Se puede hacer ese tipo de conjeturas."

-"Pues para eso necesito estos libros. Pero prefiero estudiarlos en mi casa, necesito un baño antes de seguir con esto"- apilo los libros que estaban frente a Roy y los junto con todo su trabajo, dispuesta a retirarse.

-"Quiere que la acompañe hasta su casa"- interrogo mientras la imitaba y se ponía de pie. Ante la negación de su compañera, agrego" –Déjame hacerlo, siento que tu carga de trabajo no se compara a ninguna de la de nosotros. No me gustaría que pensaras que me aprovecho de mi rango."

-"descuide Coronel, nunca lo he pensado y no podría hacerlo. Además yo acepte esto, usted ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones, así que por favor deje que yo me encargue de esto sola."

No pudo seguir insistiendo ante la determinación y sonrisa que le mostró. Salieron juntos del cuartel y en al entrada de éste se despidieron, alejándose cada uno por su lado.

Como consecuencia de haber permanecido mas tiempo despierta, Riza iba ligeramente atrasada . Mientras caminaba acelerando el paso, se reprochaba el haberse levantado tarde, lo que había descubierto la noche anterior sin duda era todo un hallazgo y era la principal pauta para indagar mas en el asunto, tanto como los altos mandos lo hacían. Le hubiera gustado informárselo a Roy tan pronto, sus hipótesis fueron veraces con el último expediente que reviso; pero el reloj marcaba mas de las tres de mañana y no creyó conveniente marcar tan tarde a su casa, seguro estaría dormido.

Entro casi corriendo al Cuartel, apenas respondió las buenos días que le dirigían alguno hombre. Entro saludo a los hombres que ya estaban ahí, para sorpresa de ella y alivio no le preguntaron el porque de su retraso; al contrario la detuvieron antes de que entrara a la oficina que compartía con Roy.

-"Teniente Hawkeye, espere no creo que sea oportuno entrar". Ante la ceja levantada de Riza, que equivalía a no entender el porque, Farman la puso al tanto.

-"Como usted no había llegado aún, yo respondí una llamada del General Haruko, me pidió que le comunicara con el Coronel. Antes de abandonar la oficina, escuche que Roy , pronuncio un tanto asombrado el nombre de los hermanos Elric."

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Gracias por todo y review por favor **

**----- TAO JUN SHINOMORI---**


	4. Autoridad

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO IV: _AUTORIDAD_**

Roy giro su rostro al escuchar abrir y cerrarse la puerta y se encontró con la Teniente. No le tomo importancia a su presencia y continuo hablando por teléfono. Ella atravesó la sala, dejo sus cosas en su escritorio, abriendo su investigación y poniéndose frente a Roy, esperando paciente a que este colgara. 15 minutos mas tarde Roy azoto el teléfono, su semblante se mostraba ligeramente alterado; aún así se dirigió a Riza de manera pacifica.

-"Coronel, lamento esta interrupción Falman me advirtió que estaba ocupado, pero lo que necesito mostrarle es de suma importancia"

Se dirigió a él, cuando este le dio la aprobación de hablar, extendiéndole su trabajo. Enseguida se puso serió y con cautela, como hacia cada que revisaba documentos de su interés, comenzó a leerlo. Al terminar le formulo la única pregunta posible, mas no predecible.

-"¿Cuando lo descubrió?"

Riza comprendió su pregunta, y supo el porque de la inesperada llamada del General Haruko. Si esa pregunta hubiera sido mas directa se hubiera escuchado como. "_Porque no me lo dijiste antes. Ahora lo se todo" _.

–"Lo descubrí hace unas horas, en la madrugada. No creí conveniente informárselo a las 3: 20 am. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue una estupidez de mi parte. Taisa esta molesto"

-"No esta bien. Tenías razón, lo que me dices aquí y la llamada; ellos buscan algo de esto, pero no se aún que es exactamente. Quieres saber que fue lo que me digo el General; toma asiento"- la invitó con un movimiento de mano, mientras continuaba en el mismo lugar en que lo encontrara Riza. Una vez instalada, Roy cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y le relato lo mas fielmente posible su conversación.

-"A principio de la semana pasada; a todos nos tomo por sorpresa la llegada de los jefes. Al mismo tiempo comenzaron las sospechas del porque de su vistita. Por la tarde del segundo día cuando ya todos los hombres estaban aquí y se paseaban con suma naturalidad, no existía un solo sector de la milicia que no tuviera una teoría. Sabes que eran lo que decían, cierto"- aquí hizo una pausa para conocer la respuesta de su compañera

-"Unos decían que era porque la nueva selección para alquimista estatal estaba próxima; pero usted y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Algunos creen que la renovación de licencias se acerca y esperan un espectáculo por parte de ustedes los alquimistas; pero no es un evento que requiera la inspección de todos los altos mandos. Y otros tantos rumores dicen que se prepara una nueva invasión a algún poblado donde se refugian algunos rebeldes. De las tres, esta última me parece la mas factible, por éste último pequeño, pero indispensable factor"- concluyo señalando con su dedo índice, el nombre escrito en su trabajo.

-"Estas en lo correcto, y si, muchos estuvieron cerca de la verdad. Pero como bien lo haz dicho, olvidaron el factor Elric. Retomando la historia desde el principio. El General Haruko no se había presentado en el cuartel, hasta el día de la junta, dos días antes del anuncio de mi ascenso. Tuve la oportunidad de cruzar algunas palabras con él antes de entrar a la sala y lo me digo fue esto"

_-" Coronel Mustang, recuerda el día de su traslado a central y lo que menciono de rodearse de gente de confianza; espero que así lo haya hecho. Hay mucho rumores que rondan en torno suyo; y sus grandiosos hallazgos. Justamente ahora vamos a tratar un asunto donde usted se vera involucrado dentro de poco"_

_-_"Sus palabras en eso momento no se me hicieron extrañas, aunque debo de confesar que me hubiera gustado verlo al salir de la junta, pero todos abandonaron el cuartel en diferentes horas y no supe cuando regreso al Este. Creí que a lo que se refería con rumores que me involucran, se refería al anunció de mi nuevo cargo. Pero ese solo era una parte. Hace rato me menciono esto"

_-"Mustang lamento no haberte podido avisar antes, pero Hunigan y Wesker no me quitan la vista de encima, parece que sospechan que mantengo comunicación contigo; pero a lo que nos compete. Seguramente ya te abran avisado de tu ascenso a fuhrer; pero las cosas no son así de simples. Parece ser que los altos mandos han escuchado hablar acerca de un metal capaz de lograr cuanto uno desee; sumamente poderoso y con grandes cualidades dirían algunos, por eso mas de uno ya apuesta hacia ese objetivo. Pero como bien saben; tu eres el único capaz de alcanzarlo y manipularlo a tu antojo. "_

-"Entonces por eso crearon todo este circo de ascenderlo a fuhrer; porque creen que de esta forma usted los va a ayudar"- hablo sin pensar en el cuidado de sus palabras

-"Seguramente eso es lo que piensan, pero bien sabes mi postura"

-"Claro y lamento mis palabras. Se que usted nunca actuaría sin estar convencido de las consecuencias y que lo se propone sea justificado para una buena causa"

-"Descuida, se a lo que refieres. Y de ningún modo voy a dejar que ellos decidan por mí. Dejaremos que todo fluya como hasta ahora, me colocare en la cima y fingiré no saber nadar. Cuando ellos nos revelen sus verdaderas intenciones se encontraran con algunas trabas desagradables" –planeaba con total seriedad y convencido de su postura y de la de ellos.

-"Estoy deacuerdo con usted. Pero eso significa que Havoc y los demás seguirán sin saber nada de esto"

-"Si; por el momento solo usted conocerá cada uno de mis pasos"

-"Y que hay con los hermanos Elric, Edward y Alphonse. Le recuerdo que ellos conocen todo este asunto y dentro de poco estarán metidos en esto. Por no decir que están a días de su regreso"

-"El problema de fullmetal, es que hace hasta lo imposible por caerme mal. Pero no es nada grave. Si le preocupa el hecho de que hable de mas, no se alarme mientras este bajo mi mando no se lo permitiré. Además tan pronto regrese lo mandare a una nueva misión y a una mas, las necesarias para alejarlo de Central el mayor tiempo posible."

-"Pero durante cuanto tiempo Coronel; conoce a Edward y sabe que no lo obedecerá por tanto tiempo y menos si solo lo manda a misiones aburridas como la de ahora. No cree usted que sería mejor hablarle con la verdad, tal vez si supiera la situación, actuaría con mayor cautela."

-"Usted misma lo ha dicho: si supiera, mas nunca lo comprendería. Aunque lo intente no puede dejar de pensar y actuar como un niño; que cree que me dirá. Que debería de alegrarme pues con el obtendría la gloria que tanto persigo. No teniente, prefiero seguir protegiéndolo desde las sombras, como hasta ahora"-

Prefirió callar pues ella bien conocía, el verdadero sentimiento de Roy hacia los hermanos. Y aunque nunca se los había manifestado, desde el primer momento que tuvo noticias suyas, pasando por su preparación como alquimistas, hasta su actual posición, él siempre estaba detrás de ambos. Protegiéndolos y velando por su seguridad.

La larga conversación finalmente había terminado. Estaban enterados de las intenciones del fuhrer y seguidores; habían trazado un plan para derrocarlos de una manera sigilosa. Sabían que estaban tras un metal, pero Roy se estaba anticipando a este hecho, alejando a su blanco de ellos tanto como le fuera posible. La estrategia de ambos parecía no tener falla alguna, ahora con la llamada y el reporte de Riza, se encontraban delante de ellos. Pero lo que estaban ignorando era que el:_ "metal capaz de lograr cuanto uno desee". _No era completamente algo material, era un objeto por lo menos para ellos, un medio para alcanzar sus planes. Pero lo que Roy no sabía era que ese medio no lo era tanto; como lo suponía

------------------------------

-"Hermano, esta es la primera vez que te noto contento desde que llegamos a esta aldea, hace dos semana".

-"Y como no estarlo si este es nuestro último día en este lugar"- respondía feliz estirando sus piernas y brazos.

-"Pero debes de aceptar que no nos han tratado tan mal; bueno tal vez al principio pero es normal. Creían que éramos invasores y al ver nuestra alquimia se espantaron; pero cuando se arreglaron las cosas se portaron muy amables con nosotros. Además no te da gusto Winry la esta pasando muy bien."

Conversaban a solas dentro de la cabaña que habían improvisado con ayuda de alquimia. Aunque en un principio, recién habían llegado se les había confinado a los tres a ese estrecho lugar, privado de ventilación, de luz y de espació suficiente para dos adolescentes y una armadura. Pero cuando el patriarca hablo con ellos y Ed le contó que tan solo se trataba de una visita de rutina que acostumbraban a hacer los militares, para conocer las carencias de cada aldea; cambiaron de parecer y los dejaron convivir con ellos como sus iguales.

-"Tienes razón, apreciaron mas los conocimientos de Winry en mecánica; que nuestra alquimia.

-"Eh, Chicos que hacen aquí no se supone que tendrían que estar afuera ayudando con su alquimia"- los reprimió la joven mecánica entrando a la cabaña.

-"Eso mismo tratamos de hacer en el día, pero nos dijeron que preferían la ayuda y raros inventos de su _hime"_

-"Eh, jeje, les he dicho que me llamen por mi nombre, pero aun no lo saben pronunciar; pero bueno creo que _hime_, no suena tan mal después de todo"- argumentaba apenada y halagada al conocer su apodo –"es decir, porque entonces no toman algunas herramientas y me siguen"- corrigió lanzándoles algunas, pinzas y llaves, saliendo del lugar.

-"El Coronel tenía razón respecto a Winry. Hicimos bien en dejarla venir con nosotros. No solo ayuda de buena gana a esta gente, sino que también pone en practica todos sus conocimiento. Me gusta verla contenta"

-"A mí también se ve linda. Quiero decir, que será mejor que salgamos si no queremos que su sequito de seguidores nos linchen, por no obedecer a su _hime. _Vamos Al no te quedes atrás"- se apresuro a corregir nervioso su expresión hacia Winry.

Al solo lo miro incrédulo acerca de las primeras palabras de su hermano, tomo sus cosas y salió tras él. Ayudaron a Winry toda la tarde, con trabajos de mecánica aplicados a diferentes sectores de su vida, desde técnicas de construcción de presas, hasta para labores mas sencillas, inclusive en el caso de los niños a crear juguetes. Antes de que el día acabara fueron despedidos con un banquete, en agradecimiento, mismo que aceptaron gustosos los dos rubios y a Al le basto con disculparse, por tener un estomago delicado que no acepta cualquier alimento.

----------------------------

El plazo para el ascenso de Roy a ocupar el cargo de fuhrer, finalmente había expirado, después de una larga y asfixiante espera. Ese día, de la última semana del mes de primavera. A primera hora se celebraría la ceremonia. Misma que implicaba dar por terminada una etapa en la milicia, y el inició de una nueva, que comenzaría en el momento en que Bradley le transfiriera a Roy Mustang, el símbolo emblemático de fuhrer.

Desde tempranas horas se observaba el andar constante de todos lo que laboraban en el Cuartel de Central, y que ayudaban con los preparativos. Ya a esas altura no existía otro tema de conversación que no fuera el espectáculo de ese día. Algunos temían por sus futuros. Consideraron desde siempre al alquimista de la llama como a un hombre de temer y que infundía respeto; pero al mismo tiempo cegados por sus celos envidiaban sus logros. Una buena parte esperaban con ansias su ascenso, estaban seguros, que con el en el poder las cosas podrían mejorar para ellos. Y ya mas de una mujer había iniciado su cuenta regresiva para seducirlo.

Roy acompañado de sus hombres se encontraba en los vestidores, terminando de pulir su apariencia, Hawkeye hacia poco que los había abandonado, para ir a arreglarse. Los cuatro hombres del coronel vestían con sus uniformes de gala, Roy al contrario había dejado el uniforme azul marino, para remplazarlo por uno negro, mas formal reservado exclusivamente a los altos grados de la milicia, aparte del color, se diferenciaba por el uso de una capa sostenida por las barras de alquimista estatal, su cabello como en cada ocasión especial, lo peino hacia atrás. Logrando con esto que resaltaran no solo sus apuestos rasgos, sino de la misma manera su gloriosa y antigua estirpe le recordara a cada persona el hombre que era.

Cuando salieron, Riza ya los esperaba en el pasillo, recargada en la pared. Resulto inevitable para los cinco hombres no observarla meticulosamente.

Como Primer Teniente de Roy y persona encargada de su seguridad; permanecería durante la ceremonia a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, a su lado derecho, a la par de Havoc que lo resguardaría por la izquierda. Su uniforme de gala azul constaba de tres piezas, camisa blanca debajo del saco militar y falda, por primera y exclusiva ocasión arriba de la rodilla, finalizando con unas zapatillas de tacón alto, en pico, de pulsera en el tobillo, que daban el aspecto de unas piernas mas larga. El porque de ese vestuario, fue simple era la vestimenta que ocupaban las mujeres que se encontraban cerca del fuhrer. el saber porque acepto usarlo, fue un misterio hasta para Roy, cuando le confirmo, si era obligatorio o no su uso.

"_Teniente Hawkeye, me informaron que ese uniforme lo debe de usar, por lo menos el día de la ceremonia; ya después es lo que yo elija. Pero si usted no se siente a gusto con eso, puedo abogar por usted ahora mismo"_ . Un día antes les habían hecho entrega de sus trajes, ella al ver el suyo, se rehusó; razón por la cual Roy había salió a tratar de cambiarlo por un pantalón; como ella se lo había manifestado. Pero después de escucharlo, tan solo asintió forzando una sonrisa y tomando el paquete.

Al verla todos agradecieron la sabía decisión de la joven. Por este día su peinado había sido modificado, aunque continuaba recogido, había optado por una cola a la altura de su nuca, así como un poco de maquillaje. Ahora que veía los rostros de estupor de sus compañeros, comenzaba a pensar; que debió de haber dejado que Roy abogara por ella. Cuando escucho los comentarios de Havoc y Breda.

-"Teniente Hawkeye, comienzo a creer que ser la mano derecha del fuhrer es lo mejor que nos ha pasado a todo nosotros. Nunca creí que existieran unas piernas mejor que las de Roxanne"

-"Coronel Mustang, en nombre de todos del hombres del Cuartel le doy las gracias por haber elegido a Hawkeye como su teniente. Y a usted teniente le agradezco por usar ese uniforme"

-"No, te equivocas Breda, yo no elegí a la teniente solo por sus piernas; que desde luego es algo maravilloso – carraspeo un poco y rectifico a tiempo su respuesta –" Quiero decir que la habilidad e inteligencia de la teniente es lo único que cuenta"

A esos tres comentarios se les unió, tres detonaciones y tres agujeros cerca de sus pies –"Por favor no me agradezcan tanto, la próxima vez será un poco mas arriba, haber si así alzan la vista"

-"Comprendimos" – respondieron al mismo tiempo, viendo los hoyos del suelo y el humo que se elevaba, recordando las palabras de la mujer y alzando de nuevo la vista.

-"Bien, me alegro" –sonrió satisfecha, enfundando su pistola

A las diez en punto de la mañana, dio inició la ceremonia. En el estrado, se encontraba King Bradley, su secretaría y guardia, en las sillas detrás del podium aguardaban algunos militares. Por su parte Roy y sus hombres, permanecían sentados en la única fila que se había preparado exclusivamente para ellos. Los demás militares escuchaban de pie, formados en línea.

La ceremonia duro poco mas de tres horas. El discurso había iniciado de manera simple, breve, resaltando solo los aspectos mas importantes y recordándoles el porque de la reunión. Cuando terminaron de leerlo; varios hombres prorrumpieron en aplausos, satisfechos de ese discurso corto, pero conciso. Ahora lo mas seguro era que siguiera el anunció y unas palabras y listó, una ceremonia perfecta.

Pero ese solo era el inició de unos cada vez mas largos y aburridos. Lectura de la historia del surgimiento de la milicia. Leyes y tratados, historia y lista de todos y cada uno de los jefes. "_Constantine d´Fragua, Maximus Wood, Roberspierre VI, ..., Simon Saint. Todos ellos grandes hombres, que dieron su vida por el país y por el ejercito. Gracias a ellos estamos donde estamos, hasta ahora con nuestro actual fuhrer K. Bradley, que dentro de poco cederá el título; y su legado será escrito en los libros de historia y de la milicia como recuerdo de sus logros." _

Al termino de estas palabras el locutor se quedo callado, para dejar que aplaudieran, pero muchos de los hombres ya casi estaban dormidos o deliraban con algún otra cosa. Fue hasta que tuvo que repetir las últimas palabras, cuando recordaron lo que tenían que hacer.

-"Gracias, muchas gracias" – acalló a la multitud que aplaudía como una lluvia, cuando el silenció se hizo de nuevo presente. Comenzó a leer las palabras que había preparado con antelación. Para sorpresa de todos, estas fueron pocas .

–"_Este día es un día de cambios, un día de transición, donde se deben de ceder los cargos y delegar autoridad, a las mentes jóvenes, capaces y audaces. Por eso este día, cedo el poder de toda la milicia al único hombre que es capaz de continuar con mi legado, extender las fronteras, finalizar mi misión y emprender nuevas empresas en busca de nuevos logros. Pues no solo es un hombre entregado al país como militar; sino que también ha prestado su don, para alcanzar nuestras metas. Hijo de uno de los hombres mas ilustres en todo el país, alquimista estatal, mejor conocido como el alquimista de la llama, héroe durante la rebelión de Ishbal, general, coronel y ahora a su lista de logros se suma este; el título de fuhrer. Roy Mustang el fuhrer. " _

A su mención la multitud nuevamente estalló en aplausos para el hombre, que se había levantado de su lugar y subía con un aire majestuoso al estrado, seguido de Jean y Riza. Frente al ex. Fuhrer dio su última nuestra de respeto, llevándose su mano extendida con la palma hacia abajo a la frente. Acto seguido Bradley, desplegó todo el proceso de secesión, para cederle el mando a Roy, cuando éste recibió el último instrumento que lo convertiría en fuhrer legítimamente, dirigió brevemente a su ahora ejercito.

Todos los militares que permanecían detrás de él, le mostraron el debido respeto, y pronunciando las palabras de juramento y lealtad ofreciéndole sus servicios. Al llegar el turno de Bradley, se dirigió extrañamente al público.

-"Fuhrer Mustang, le he delegado el cargo, ahora usted es el único que tiene la capacidad de elección y decisión. Pero con esto paso a ser nuevamente un hombre mas, bajo sus ordenes, mismo que ocupara su lugar en la mesa de los altos mandos. Ayudándole siempre a tomar la mejor decisión."

Aquellas palabras habían tomado por sorpresa a Roy y a mas de un hombre. Casi todos apostaban a que Bradley se retirara, de todo lo concerniente a la milicia y política y viviera cómodamente con su sueldo, recordando glorias pasadas; estaban equivocados. Con esto Roy y Riza se dieron cuenta que él se negaba a dejar tan fácilmente el poder. Trayendo consigo el despliegue de su plan.

* * *

Pensaron que lo había avandonado, acaso?. Pues a punto estuve, pero nopor que quisiera, sino que toda mi ispiración me abandono; pero ya esta de regreso y espero hayan quedado satisfechas con este cap.

Hotarubi-Chan: (no me mates por la tardanza, lo siento) Susume:(gracias por eso del don, a punto de perderlo estuve, dime que piensas de este cap). Alchemist-Cagalli (pues mira que el misterio aun no termina y ni te imaginas lo que le tengo preparado a Roy, aunque me duela lo voy a hacer). Physis (gracias por tu review, espero te guste esta continuación). Beautifly92 (si me dejas otro review, prometo subir rápido el sig cap. jeje). Dolphin-Chan (un mini- mini, edwin, según yo y mis teorias, espero te haya gustado). Tomoyuki Sasaki(ups, creo quete deje nuevamente intrigada cierto!)

Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Y perdón por la tardanza. Como presagió de que todo saldra bien, le dedico este cap, a mi kazuma.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	5. Una Noche Para DecirteLo Siento

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO V: _UNA NOCHE PARA DECIRTE... TE QUIERO. _**

Estaba por cumplirse un mes desde que Roy subiera al poder. Aunque era poco el tiempo se comenzaban a notar visiblemente algunos cambios dentro de las políticas de los militares. Siempre rodeado de gente importante, visionara y hasta cierto punto avariciosa. Pero Roy Mustang había aprendido en tan solo una semana a lidiar con ellos, mostrándoles una actitud amable pero que dejaba en claro quien era el que mandaba y decidía si se hacía o no.

Mención aparte merecía el hecho de que en su núcleo de confidentes solo se encontraba; Breda, Falman, Havoc, Fuery; y desde luego la única persona que conocía cada paso que daba y hacia que dirección Riza Hawkeye. Siempre atenta a cubrir todas las necesidades de su fuhrer; y seguir indagando en los plan de los hombres del comité, que para sorpresa de ella y Roy se habían mantenido distantes en invadir su espació, dedicándose solamente a sus labores y no dejándoles ver signos de motines.

La misión de Edward y compañía había terminado hace un mes, pero Roy sabía que no regresaría inmediatamente, apostaba que fullmetal seguía su propio rumbo. Tratando como siempre de resolver el mundo, o por lo menos el de él y el de su hermano, sin ayuda de nadie, estableciendo sus propias barreras, como lo había hecho desde un principio. Así que durante ese tiempo no había de que preocuparse. Exactamente la mañana anterior a primera hora con la llegada del correo, llego una escuálida carta de Ed dirigida a su jefe; informando que estaría en Central al siguiente día antes del atardecer.

A las 15:00 hrs; Roy designo a Fuery como el encargado de esperar en la entrada a Ed y escoltarlo hasta él, impidiendo toda interrupción venida de cualquier nombre que no fuera él mismo o Hawkeye; en caso de que no pudiera cumplir con esa misión, se le permitió llevar con el algunos hombres que lo escoltaran. Desde luego Fuery rechazo esa orden indignado.

Media hora mas tarde, desde la acera posterior; una gran armadura fue la primera señal de que fullmetal se acercaba. Al lado de esta, una joven con ropa de excursión y largos cabellos rubios avanzaba con ligeros pasos y detrás de ambos cerrando la caravana, Edward con su abrigo rojo revoloteando con cada paso del joven, cargando detrás de el una maleta de viaje. Fuery les hizo señas con su mano elevada, cuando los tres estuvieron frente a él, lo saludo como correspondía.

-"Edward Elric, el jefe pide te reportes cuanto antes con el"- anuncio, después de saludar a Al y Winry

-"Si ya lo se. Ahora voy con el Coronel, y no era necesario que te mandara conozco bien el camino. Al, Win ustedes esperen, no tardare mucho" –hablo, para después pasar de largo a Fuery

-"Ed, espera. Debo escoltarte hasta el jefe. Es mi deber, además pronto descubrirás que Mustang ya no es mas Coronel. Y Alphonse, no puedo dejarte ir también te espera a ti, y a usted también señorita Rockbell."

A regañadientes Ed acepto que Fuery lo siguiera. Estaba por girar en el segundo corredor a la derecha, hasta donde el recordaba la oficina de Mustang estaba ubicada justamente en la segunda puerta por esa dirección. Pero Fuery que hasta entonces se había mantenido detrás de el, lo detuvo colocándose ahora a la cabeza del grupo y guiándolos hacia Roy.

Fullmetal pregunto el porque, del cambio de dirección, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo continuaba subiendo y atravesando los largos y lustrosos pasillos por los cuales casi nunca transitaba. Se encontraba ahora en uno, que a juzgar por la decoración y la cantidad de insignias y pancartas que figuraban por todo el lugar, se trataba del piso donde laboraban los mas altos rangos de la milicia.

Al igual que el, Al y Winry se cuestionaban el porque de conducirlos hasta ahí, acaso estarían molestos por que se habían demorado en regresar; no eso no podría hacer después de todo, Edward se tardaba por lo general ese tiempo en volver cada que su misión había sido cumplida. Al estaba a punto de preguntarle a su hermano, pero se abstuvo, al girar hacia el y ver como el rubio se había detenido de pronto girando la cabeza hacia atrás y a la derecha. Y es que a diferencia de los otros tres Ed pudo percibir la fugaz pero acéchate mirada de un hombre; de un militar que no conocía.

No digo nada de eso al respecto y se conformo con frenar, frente a una gran puerta de roble. Fuery toco con los nudillos de su mano y casi inmediatamente una voz les autorizo el paso. Al abrirse las imponentes puertas, se apareció una gran sala, de paredes blancas y cortinas rojas, unos ventanales hacían que la luz del día bañara el lugar.

–"Adelante chicos el jefe los espera" –Les recordó el militar, avanzaron hacia la izquierda donde se encontraban unos escritorios con varios documentos y expedientes, lo que les hizo creer a los tres que alguien hacía uso de estos, pero seguramente se encontraban fuera en algún lugar del cuartel. Al fondo vieron por primera vez una puerta de menor tamaño por la que entraron; Fuery repitió la operación y ahora una voz conocida para todos les hablo.

La segunda habitación resulto ser una oficina, de menores dimensiones que la anterior, pero mas grande que la que solía usar Roy. Contaba con lo necesario, dos escritorios, uno al centro y el otro al lado, algunos archiveros, un librero, una pequeña sala y una mesa destinada solo a la cafetera y demás alimentos matutinos. Con decoración similar a la de afuera, excepto claro con materiales visiblemente mas finos, y sobre la chimenea un gran escudo que delataba el nombre de la sala donde estaban y el puesto que ocupaba el hombre que permanecía sentado en la silla de cuero de espalda a ellos.

Se encontraba leyendo la inscripción en latín que estaba escrita en el escudo; cuando una voz grave hizo que apartara su rostro de ahí para fijarlo en el escritorio.

-"Fullmetal, como siempre trayendo fuera de tiempo tus informes"

-"Co...Coronel Mustang es usted" –tartamudeo las primeras palabras que se vinieron a la mente.

-"No te equivocas, desde hace un mes deje de ser Coronel, para ser el líder de toda la milicia, el fuhrer" –exclamo triunfante Roy, mientras se giraba y observaba engreídamente a su subordinado.

-"Ja, no lo sabía. Pero supongo que debes de estar satisfecho, no, esto es lo que siempre habías querido, fuhrer" –su sarcasmo había vuelto tan pronto vio el rostro del hombre.

-"Tal vez si hubieras regresado en cuanto tu misión termino. Te habrías podido enterar de mi nuevo cargo y hasta felicitarme"

-"Sabe. A diferencia de ustedes los militares amaestrados yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer; y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago en mis horas fuera la milicia"

Winry se sorprendió de que Ed no mostrara el mínimo respeto frente a su superior, ni aun cuando se conocía la posición con que este contaba ahora.

-"Edward en eso te equivocas. Que no se te olvide que tu estas bajo mi mando, lo estabas cuando llegaste aquí, cuando saliste a tu misión y lo sigues estando a tu regreso"

-"No, claro, tu eras mi jefe mientras eras Coronel pero ahora ya no mas. No creo que te sea útil ahora que tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano. Puedes asignarme otro jefe, cualquiera es mejor que tú."

-"Edward Elric, era Coronel y me obedecías, ahora soy fuhrer y también lo harás. Porque mi palabra es la ley, y lo que yo diga incluso sin palabras, se debe hacer sin cuestionarlo; basta con que baje mi pulgar y tu no serás nada."

A esas alturas de la discusión, los ánimos de ambos se habían calentado mas de lo debido y ni uno ni el otro cedería bajo las ordenes del otro. Los dos; igual de orgullosos y petulantes; sacaba sus argumentos sin inmutarse por la mirada del otro o por el rango o poder. Antes de que eso pudiera empeorar; Riza intervino entre la batalla de miradas y argumentos que se lanzaban continuamente.

-"Edward por favor tranquilízate. No sabes lo que estas diciendo; además deberías de escuchar primero los argumentos de Mustang, antes de reclamar"

No fue sino hasta ese momento, en que su voz se escucho, que los tres visitante repararon en la presencia de Riza. La joven mujer había permanecido en una esquina, en completo silencio viendo la manera de actuar de ambos. Estaba preparara para ese tipo de escenas. Lo platico con su superior antes de que Ed llegara; le había pedido que fuera mas blando con el; y creyó que había aceptado, pero al verlos discutir como dos enemigos acérrimos, la llevo a intervenir.

-"Deacuerdo; y bien fuhrer porque se niega a dejarme ir, no le cuesta nada; basta con que de una orden y el mundo estará a sus pies; como bien lo manifestó. Entonces que tanto es pedir que me incorporen a una nueva brigada" –trato de razonar, pero esa arrogancia con la que hablaba y sarcasmo cada que se dirigía a él, lo ponía cada vez mas molesto.

-"Te lo dije; tu estas bajo mi mando, no solo por el poder que me confiere estar aquí; sentado frente a este escritorio y portando este uniforme. Lo que te doblega es algo mucho mas grande, o acaso ya olvidaste "esto" – agitando con su mano enguantada el expediente de incorporación al ejercito de Edward.

-"Eres un maldito bastardo. No se para que demonios quieres en tu mundo de ensueño, a alguien que te desprecia y quiere verte en la ruina Mustang; pero si así lo deseas que entonces así sea." –termino cediendo Ed, al conocer el contenido de esos papeles, que entre otras cosas hablaban de la verdad de su hermano y el; y la causa de estar en la milicia.

-"Ed te equivocas; el fuhrer no te retiene a su lado por simple capricho. Hay una poderosa razón para hacerlo; y esta es..."

-"Teniente Hawkeye; en ningún momento se le concedió el permiso de hablar, así que absténgase de hacer cualquier comentario" –intervino con tono autoritario y molesto Roy; acallando las palabras de la mujer

-"Si, lo lamento" –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, después de que salió del trance que le ocasionaron la frialdad de sus palabras.

-"Entonces fullmetal, estoy esperando tu reporte" –actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Resignado y teniendo que tragarse su coraje; comenzó con el relato detallado de la misión, procurando de que ningún punto pasara desapercibido. Aunque para Mustang todo eso no parecía tener importancia, aparento lo contrario, le había bastado con la pelea de bienvenida, así que puso cara de estar interesado con todo eso. Cuando Ed termino una hora mas tarde, le ordeno con la mano que saliera junto con Al, que había intervenido a ratos en la historia ayudándole a su hermano con los pequeños detalles.

Winry se levanto, se disponía a seguirlos cuando la voz de Roy la detuvo.

-"Sra. Rockbell; aún no he dicho que podía salir; le importaría quedarse un rato aquí"

Antes de que Ed se regresara a partirle la cara a Roy, lo desollara y después transmutara sus restos en otra cosa. El alquimista agrego al notar el rostro de intranquilidad de la joven.

-"Ah! Descuide la teniente Hawkeye se quedara aquí, si eso es lo que la incomoda; además solo quiero que me cuente como le fue en el viaje"

Ya mas tranquilos los dos hermanos; Win les hizo una seña con su rostro y regreso a la oficina. Se instalo en el lugar que ocupara minutos antes y respondió con agrado cada pregunta que le formulaba el hombre. Aunque su rostro se desviaba con frecuencia hacia la mujer que se ocupaba cabizbaja en su trabajo. Aparto su rostro cuando Riza se puso de pie con algunos expedientes en mano y salió sin dedicarle palabra alguna a su superior.

Cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ella. Fijo su rostro en Roy, y con suma franqueza cambió su platica, hacia algo que no era tan de su incumbencia.

-"Coronel... digo Mustang...es decir fuhrer Mustang"

-"Esta bien; puedes decirme solo Roy" –intervino al notar las dificultades de la joven al dirigirse hacia el.

-"Si, gracias. Coronel... Roy, se que no debería de meterme en esto; pero no cree usted que fue un tanto descortés con la Teniente Hawkeye. Ella solo quería aligerar las cosas entre usted y Ed. También se que Ed en ocasiones puede ser algo molesto y a cualquiera hace perder la razón; le aseguro que no es el único. Pero también puedo asegurarle que no lo hace concientemente; y tal vez por eso la Teniente se apresuro a hablar sin su consentimiento " – hablo de corrido sin tomar aire, con sus manos en el regazo y levantando una ceja al tiempo que alargaba sus labios; logrando un aspecto inocente con este gesto.

-"Puede que tengas la razón; pero veras, el problema con fullmetal va mas halla de simples riñas y discusiones por ver quien ejerce mayor autoridad. Y eso ella bien lo sabe"

-"Creo entender; y si no hay nada mas que me quiera preguntar me retiro. Hasta pronto Coro...Roy"

Se puso de pie y con un gesto cortes salió de la oficina a reencontrarse con sus compañeros que la esperaban sentados, con su nueva misión.

De regreso a la oficina Riza, se topo en los pasillos con Ed que despotricaba de nuevacuenta en contra de Roy y su famosa misión; lidiando al mismo tiempo con Fuery, que como la primera vez los escoltaba a la salida y trataba de convérselo de que su viaje podía resultarles beneficioso. Al cruzarse ambos militares se dirigieron una rápida sonrisa de ánimos y cada uno continuo su marcha.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de abrir la puerta; Riza respiro lo mas hondo que sus pulmones le permitieron, exhalo y cambiando su semblante. Entro a la oficina; donde el hombre trabajaba sin prestar aparentemente mucha importancia a la persona que entraba. Lo paso de largo sin mirarlo y continuo con su trabajo como si nada malo pasara entre ellos. Como de costumbre una hora antes de que su jornada terminara; la joven mujer comenzó a acomodar todos los libros, expedientes y demás papeles que había usado. Escucho como la silla de Roy se arrastraba; pero no le presto atención en su lugar siguió acomodando los expedientes en el archivero, de espaldas a los escritorios. Antes de que cerrara la gaveta sintió como unas manos le rodeaban la cintura , juntando su cuerpo con el de ella y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-"Estas enojada conmigo" –le susurro Roy; mientras ejercía un poco mas de fuerza en sus brazos para sujetarla.

Conocía el ceño fruncido y la seriedad que imperaba desde la tarde en el rostro de Riza, se debía a que estaba molesta y el sabía la razón. Le había hablado de manera determinante en la pelea entre él y Ed; a sabiendas de que ella solo trataba de ayudar. Por desgracia para él se había dado cuenta cuando las palabras ya habían salió de sus labios; y aunque Winry no se lo hubiera dicho, estaba seguro que Riza hablo sin pensarlo. Raro en ella pues era sumamente cautelosa con todo lo que hacia y decía. Pero consiente de su error se disponía a enmendarlo, a como diera lugar. _Asunto prioridad de todo fuhrer; _se digo así mismo mientras, ideaba una forma de disculparse.

-"Hay una razón para estarlo" –le devolvió la respuesta con esa pregunta, utilizando el tono de voz mas serio y de indiferencia que podía.

-"Por lo que paso en la tarde"

-"A eso"

-"Riza sabes que lo que dije fue sin pensarlo, una estupidez mía. O acaso crees que yo le hablaría así a la única mujer que dejo use pantalones en lugar de faldas"

-"Eso fue porque sabías que tu vida peligraba si me obligabas" –le recordó ahora entre divertida pero sin dejarle en claro su molestia.

-"Eehh, si bueno... puede que tengas razón. Pero ese no era el punto; el punto era que me decías que estaba perdonado y que no estas molesta conmigo" – pronuncio en un apenas imperceptible susurro, usando una voz tan inocente; que era capaz de lograr que todos sus pecados expiraran en ese preciso momento, frotando la punta de su nariz en el cuello de Riza.

Divertida por su forma de actuar, Riza soltó una ligera risita girándose y quedando de frente a él. _–"Te perdono"_ -concluyo dándose por vencida. Roy feliz de haber logrado otra de sus metas, le devolvió la sonrisa y beso fugazmente sus labios. Para después levantar sus cosas e invitarla a cenar; parte de la deuda.

-------------------------------------------------

Su nueva relación como pareja, era una de las tantas cosas, que permanecían en el anonimato y era desconocida por todos.

Riza nunca se imagino envuelta en problemas del corazón y mucho menos respondiendo un con un lento Si, a la pregunta de Roy. Y Roy jamás hubiera imaginado que seria el primero en dar el paso para una nueva relación. Pues por lo general eran las mujeres las interesadas en él y ellas eran las que lo invitaban y no a la inversa. Pero también sabía que Riza no era una mujer cualquiera, única en su especie; una extraña flor entre miles tan parecidas y que trataban en vano de ocultarla. Ya desde hace mucho Roy; lenta y sigilosamente había puesto sus ojos en ella; pero gracias a los miles de impedimentos que existían entre él y ella. Tales como:

**-Cero tolerancia a las relaciones entre miembros de la milicia.**

**-En caso de mantenerse en secreto, sería considerado como acoso sexual.**

**-En caso de hacerse publica, su sanción seria destitución para ambos.**

**-Ella pertenecía a su brigada y cualquier insinuación, podría ser mal vista por los demás miembros.**

**-Ella era una experta en uso de armas de fuego, y cualquier insinuación le costaría la vida (en el mejor de los casos).**

**-Y finalmente, ella nunca había mostrado el mínimo interés en él, o por lo menos no como estaba acostumbrado a observar. Razón por la cual, ella nunca aceptaría tener algo que ver con Roy.**

Había preferido dejar las cosas como estaban, como superior-subordinada. Hasta el cumplimiento de su mas grande meta laboral, misma que se había cumplido. Y teniendo suerte con eso, decidió aprovecharla para preguntarle en la fiesta si deseaba empezar una relación con él.

------------------------------------------------------------

_-"Teniente aburrida, de nuestra fiesta" –la abarco después de varios intentos, mismos que habían sido frustrados por diferentes secretarias que lo invitaban a bailar._

_-"No, nada de eso; me divierto viéndolo bailar con cuanta chica se lo pide"_

_-"Pero yo no soy el único; usted también no se ha negado a ninguna mano varonil que la saca a bailar"_

_-"No pensara que solo usted se puede divertir hoy" –Había permanecido sentada en una mesa apartado de los demás, con sus codos sobre ésta y su vista fija en la pista de bailé, hasta ese momento que giro hacia donde Roy estaba y le sonreía_

_-"Creo que hizo bien en vestir hoy esa falda. Ya cuantos le han dicho lo bien que luce" –pregunto con cierta picares._

_-"Hmm! no se, cada tonto con el que he bailo no deja de decir eso" –respondió aburrida, retornando su vista al frente._

_En lugar de que Roy le dijera algo mas le extendió su mano, invitándola a bailar, gustosa acepto la propuesta del hombre. Mientras se desplazan al compás de la música, Roy no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente, observar cada delicado movimiento de su pareja de baile, y disfrutar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y rostros. Por el contrario cada que sus cuerpos se juntaban mas de lo permitido Riza, sentía su rostro enrojecer aun mas. El alquimista bien nota ese detalle, y se atrevió a preguntarle:_

_-"Riza, si te dijera lo bien que te ves hoy; pensaras que soy un tonto mas"_

_-"No lo creo, Coronel" –le respondió con una sonrisa, pero con total seriedad._

_-"Me alegro. Teniente sabes que esta noche y fiesta, no solo esta dedicada a mí; sino a todos ustedes, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, que desde el principio aceptaron estar a mi lado, sin cuestionar nunca mi palabra. Pero por sobre ellos, e inclusive por sobre mí, esta noche, esta totalmente dedicada a ti. Aunque muchos lo ignoren, yo no habría podido llegar a este día, sin tu ayuda. Te prometo que un día te devolveré esa gratitud" –le hablaba en un tono bajo_

_-"Le agradezco, pero yo solo hacia mi trabajo" _

_-"Riza, porque lo haces. Desde hace algunos años estas bajo mi mando, y nunca he escuchado salir un reproche de tus labios, y me has impulsado a seguir adelante, frente a todo y todos."_

_-"Se lo prometí lo recuerda. Le jure lealtad, todos los días de mi vida"_

_-"Solo por eso" –pregunto desilusionado, esperaba que su respuesta fuera otra._

_-"Le jure lealtad, todos los días de mi vida, a ti Roy, mas no a la milicia, o a tu rango." –lo que dijo fue simplemente la verdad...una verdad que ella bien conocía, pero que nunca creyó abandonaran su corazón. _

_-"Nunca creí que esa haya sido la razón. Riza, para mi este es el momento oportuno, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, pero desconocía eso de ti. Riza Hawkeye, te gustaría empezar una relación conmigo, quieres ser mi novia" –pregunto en voz tan baja que apenas era un susurro._

_-"Conoces bien las leyes, que pasara si se llegasen a enterar. Tu ahora eres el fuhrer y debes actuar como tal" –su respuesta inmediata hubiera sido un si, pero había muchas que pensar aún._

_-"Por eso mismo, creo que este es el momento propició, como fuhrer puedo brindarte una mayor protección. Esto será un secreto, nadie tiene que saberlo, hablaremos solo en el momento en tu así lo dispongas."_

_-"En ese caso, mi respuesta es si" –y la sonrisa que la había acompañado toda la tarde, hasta ese momento fue de verdadera alegría. _

_Por largo tiempo Riza había esperado, y soñado en ese momento. Se preguntaba a menudo que era lo que Roy veía en otras mujeres que ella no poseyera, en ese instante nada de eso importo, porque puso que también que era la primera vez que él proponía tal cosa; la leyes y sanciones miliares, no pudieron frenar los verdaderos deseos de la rubia; ya abría tiempo para pensar en como evadirlos. Roy deseaba con ansias poder besar sus finos labios, pero se contuvo y solo se limito a imitarla. _

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Dolce-Saito:** Espero verte pronto y tambien tu inspiración, gracias por el review, **Milly:** saludos igual, ojala que te guste este cap. sip; **Motoko Asakura:** amiga este cap. lo pude hacer sin complicaciones, ojala haya quedado bien. **Hime-Cagalli-Alchemist:** no te preocupes si no llegan tus reviews, luego te paso la lista de todos los que me debes, para que cambies de compu, ok. no mentira, sabes que se te quiere jeje. Y por favor, quita ya el arma de mi pobre cabeza, que por eso no me sale el 6to cap. (sniff) **Beautifly92:** Gomen Nasai, espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo, te prometeria subir rápido el 6to cap. pero de todo lo que escribi, nada me ha gustado; pero tratare. Gracias a ti y a tu primo por leer.**San-Neechan: **que le voy a hacer a Roy, pronto lo sabras, por cierto cuando vas a actualizar tu fic, **Soi Fong:** Ni te fijes por la tardanza, pero me dio gusto verte de nuevo amiga.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	6. Revelaciones y Problemas

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO VI: _REVELACIONES Y PROBLEMAS_**

-"Roy te sucede algo. De pronto te pusiste serió" –hablo interrogadoramente. Después de que entre ellos reinara un absoluto silencio, posteriores a una amena conversación.

Se encontraban cenando en un restauran, poco concurrido, apartado de las calles centrales de la ciudad y por lo tanto apartado de militares y demás gente que los pudiera reconocer. Lo habían hallado un día a causa de una misión de rutina. Era un lugar acogedor, y ambos disfrutaban tanto de la comida como del ambiente. Estaba por responderle cuando se acerco de nuevo el mesero, trayendo consigo el postre. Dos tazas de café capuchino, con dos rebanas, una de tarta de queso y otra frutas rojas.

-"Me preguntaba, si abre hecho bien?" –pronunció con voz queda y dudando de sus palabras

-"Te refieres a lo de Ed y lo que paso en la tarde. Yo creo que... fue tu decisión y es extraña la forma en que actúas con ellos, así que no hay porque preocuparse" –trato de animarlo, si a eso se debía su repentino cambió de humor.

-"No, no es eso, pero agradezco tus palabras. A lo que me refiero, es si en verdad puedo confiar en el General Haruko" –expuso su verdadera preocupación, después de un gran sorbo de su taza.

-"Por que lo dices, el fue uno de los que apoyo tu transferencia a central, hace un tiempo. Además el fue el que te advirtió acerca del plan de Bradley, tu mismo me lo contaste."

-"Si, lo se. Pero mi instinto me dice que no debo fiarme de el, ni creer en todo lo dice. Y si; admito que me ha apoyado en muchas cosas; pero eso ha sido últimamente, recuerda que antes nuestra relación no era muy buena. Inclusive el General Grumman en mas de una ocasión me advirtió andarme con cuidado frente a Haruko. Recuerdo el día antes de nuestro traslado, al finalizar una partida de ajedrez con el, me obsequió el tablero, y después de que le pedí como último favor trasladar a ustedes cinco conmigo, lo acepto de buen grado, mencionándome en un tono muy intrigante que eso sería lo mejor, pues en adelante me vería rodeado de lobos"

-"Cierto, el general Grumman, parece ser el más centrado de todos y con mayor experiencia, nunca antes ha tomado una decisión que resulte errada. Y sobre todo parece tenerte un verdadero apreció, pero ahora que lo mencionas porque no asistió a la junta junto con todos, o al menos yo no lo vi"

-"Según palabras del propio Haruko; Grumman se encontraba en ese entonces en una misión a campo abierto, tratando de apagar una insignificante revuelta. Pero dime, que piensas de él"

-"Hmm, es difícil decirlo" –permaneció un instante callada, pensando en que palabras emplear. –"Pienso que el general Haruko, no espera recibir nada a cambió por sus servicios, por lo menos no por los servicios hacia usted. El te conoce y sabe que no eres tan fácil de corromper. Pero si he de ser sincera, todo eso parece una simple pantalla, y posiblemente me atrevo a decir que esta del bando enemigo. No confió en él, existe en su forma de actuar varios ademanes y expresiones, que son característicos de alguien que juega una doble partida en ambos bandos. Tampoco quisiera adelantarme en sacar conclusiones apresuradas, aunque hay muchas cosas que no encajan" –hablaba con suma seriedad y razonando detalladamente cada palabra que le había dicho Roy.

Quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, olvidándose del hombre frente a ella, de súbito regreso a la realidad, enfocando el preocupado rostro de su novio.

-"Roy...no por favor. No ahora que estas donde siempre habíamos querido, nunca dejes que tus inquietudes te traicionen. Y recuerda que lo que decidas o a donde vallas te acompañare con gusto" –sincero sus palabras, posando sobre la mano de él, la suya.

-"Tienes razón contigo a mi lado nada malo puede suceder. Bien será mejor que nos vallamos, se hace tarde y mañana tenemos que estar temprano" –hablo ya mas animado, alzando su mano al tiempo que el mesero atendía su llamado. –"Vamos te llevo a casa" –se ofreció mientras se ponía de pie y corría la silla de ella.

-"No hace falta Roy, que crees que dirán si nos ven juntos"

-"Oh! Vamos, que importa lo que digan, además desde siempre tu me has llevado a todos lados"

-"Pero era mientras usted era Coronel y yo su subordinada"

-"Y eso ha cambiado del todo. Y en dado caso, debo preocuparme, por lo que dirán, que será: _"que hombre tan abusivo, hace trabajar a su teniente sin descanso y ni siquiera es capas de llevarla a su casa, a tan altas horas de la noche"- _

---------------------------------------------------

Roy había adoptado la costumbre de dejar por las noches, cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse, junto con Hawkeye; ella delante de él, una pequeña nota dedicada a Riza, con una nueva frase de apreció, gratitud o amor. Por la mañana a primera hora, cuando Riza entraba a la oficina la tomaba, leía y después de sonreír por las ocurrencias del alquimista, comenzaba a organizar el trabajo del día.

Esa mañana, no iba hacer la excepción. Para su sorpresa, ante la puerta se encontraba aguardando paciente de pie, un general. De mediana estatura, no mas de 40 años, Riza únicamente lo conocía de vista y por su apellido.

-"General Trastkowsky. Estoy aquí para entregarle al fuhrer un nuevo caso" –se anunció ante la mujer

-"El fuhrer, tardara al menos medía hora en llegar, tenía asuntos urgentes que atender antes de venir. Así que si gusta puede regresar mas tarde" –pronunció determinantemente pero con tono amable

-"No, preferiría esperarlo dentro... en la oficina, si no tiene alguna objeción, Teniente..."

-"Hawkeye, Primer Teniente Hawkeye Riza, y sirvo bajo las ordenes del fuhrer Mustang" –con tan solo contemplar el semblante de Trastkowsky, se pudo dar cuenta de la arrogancia del hombre, y su burla a la hora de dirigirse a ella, la habían molestado.

Lo hizo pasar, tratándose de otra persona le hubiera ofrecido, tomar asiento y una taza de café, pero con él, hizo una excepción. Dejo sus cosas en su escritorio, y después de revisar los pendientes, cogió el teléfono esperando encontrar a Roy en su casa y ponerlo al tanto de su inesperada visita. Mientras aguardaba de espaldas al hombre, con la bocina en el oído, el militar recorrió con su vista toda la habitación, posando sus ojos especialmente en la pizarra donde yacía entre otros memorandos, un post-tick, que aunque no distinguió sus palabras con claridad, supo que era.

-"Él no debe tardar, acabo de marcar a su casa, y nadie atendió" –le comunico una vez que colgó.

Y sinceramente la presencia del hombre la incomodaba mas de lo esperado. Para su suerte, Roy entro en la oficina cinco minutos mas tarde. Reconociendo desde la puerta la presencia del hombre. Le dirigió una fugaz mirada interrogadora a Riza, mientras permanecía detrás del militar.

-"Ah! Fuhrer Mustang, comenzaba a preguntarme, a que hora llegaría. No se ofenda pero su teniente no es muy conversadora" –hablo esbozando una sonrisa, que irrito a ambos.

-"General Trastkowsky, lamentablemente a la teniente Hawkeye se le paga por trabajar, no por conversar con cuantos entran a la oficina" –con esas sencillas palabras, puso en su lugar al hombre.

-"Como sea" –dijo enfadado –"Estoy aquí en representación de todos los que conformamos la audiencia. Existe algo que debo comunicarle a solas"

-"Entonces empiece a hablar, Hawkeye es de mi total confianza"

-"Hemos estado siguiendo este caso de cerca, desde algún tiempo, y nos hemos enterado que existe alguien que desacata toda autoridad. Tal vez tu no te hayas percatado, porque claro, desde siempre has sido un hombre muy ocupado dentro y fuera de esta institución; pero has de saber que esta bajo tus ordenes"

Continuo hablando por un rato mas, gozando con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Roy y Riza bien se pudieron dar cuenta de quien hablaba, a pesar de que Trastkowsky nunca menciono su nombre. Aunque por el momento desconocían que tenia que hacer todo ese asunto, con sus supuestos planes.

Roy se encontraba preguntándose cuando se callaría, y sino se cansaba de hablar; dando por concluida su platica, se puso de pie y antes de salir le tendió un sobre amarillos, donde se explicaba mas detalladamente todo el asunto.

Después de dar a entender su mutuo desagrado con la mirada, la rubia mujer, reinició su trabajo. Por su parte el alquimista centro sus prioridades en leer el contenido del sobre.

Era un documento extenso, una investigación envidiable pero al mismo tiempo perturbadora. Ahí, plasmados en esas hojas, se encontraba redactado, toda y cada una de las intenciones de los hombre, pertenecientes a la asamblea encabezada no solo por Bradley, sino que como segundo al mando estaba el nombre de Haruko. No se permitió que esa noticia lo turbara; continuo leyendo todo el contenido:

_**EXISTE REALMENTE UN TRAIDOR ENTRE LA MILICIA**_

_1ro al mando: K. Bradley_

_2do al mando: General Y. Haruko_

_y miembros anexos a la asamblea parlamentaría:_

_Nos atrevemos a decir, que el encabezado, no es menos intrigante que el contenido, y los resultados que han arrogado nuestras investigaciones. _

_Fuhrer Mustang; desde hace un tiempo, notamos extraños sucesos y comportamientos insólitos en un miembro de la milicia;. Esta persona ha demostrado no solo desacato de autoridad, ante su superior, sino también ha violado y pasado por alto, algunas leyes y normas, de tan honorable institución, se cuentan ya por cientos; manchando con sus actos tan barbaritos la ilustre misión y nombre, de esta institución: la milicia._

_Pues no solo sirve bajo el grado de militar, sino que además porta el nombre de alquimista estatal. Este individuo servia bajo sus ordenes cuando usted era Coronel, Edward Elric. Al notar su comportamiento inusual desde hace mucho, nos hemos dado a la tarea de llevar un registro de cuanto hace; fue así como nos dimos cuenta: de hechos realmente inimaginables._

_Por ellos pedimos se nos confiera la autoridad, para que fullmetal quede bajo nuestra vigilancia y mando. _

_Deseando comparta nuestros deseos y se sienta halagado por esta investigación. Esperemos plasme cuanto antes su firma y se ejecutara tal acción._

_-------------------------------------_

Ante tales palabras, le fue inevitable sorprenderse. Se levanto bruscamente de la silla, con las hojas aun en su mano, y elevando la voz, como hacia cada que recibía una fuerte y no grata noticia, se dirigió a Riza.

-"Teniente Hawkeye, anuncia una reunión ante los miembros de la asamblea. Que sea lo las pronto posible, a lo sumo tienes media hora, para hacer que toda esa bola de bastardos, se encuentren en la sala" –una vez dada esa orden, salió de la oficina sin brindarle una explicación a la anonadada mujer.

Se dirigió sin vacilar, a una cabina telefónica callejera. De pronto comprendió que hacer esa llamada dentro del cuartel, y mas aun desde la línea de su oficina, sería como ponerse el solo la soga al cuello.

-"Mustang, comenzaba preguntarme cuando te dignarías a hablarme" –escucho la voz templada del anciano que buscaba.

-"General Grumman, este no es momento para ese tipo de comentarios"

-"Dime Mustang, las cosas no andan bien por central ... nisiquiera ahora que eres fuhrer" –lo interrogo antes de que lo hiciera el alquimista, al notar su tono de voz.

-"Si así es. Creo saber a que te referías cuando mencionaste, que estaría rodeado de lobos. Si tu sabes algo de su plan, necesito que me lo digas; no por que sea ahora tu superior, sino mas bien hazlo si existe un apreció hacia mí" –sus palabras detonaban sus sentimientos.

-"Me hubiera gustado estar en central hace dos meses, te podría haber puesto al corriente de cuanto se y así te horaria este momento. Pero has de saber que esos malditos, me tendieron a mi también una trampa. Una semana antes me enviaron a combatir una supuesta rebelión; todo era mentira y cuando volví ya era muy tarde. Trate en muchas ocasiones de comunicarme contigo, pero siempre decían lo mismo : no tenias tiempo, no estabas etc. Y francamente no me atreví a enviarte una carta, por temor a que la interceptaran"

Le contó a Roy cuanto sabía, aunque esto no era mas de lo que el propio Roy conocía, pues al conocer los lazos que los unía a ambos, habían alejado a Grumman de todo. Aún así, gracias a sus propias redes de comunicación, aporto datos útiles para cuando el alquimista estuviera frente a la horda de lobos. Antes de colgar, Grumman le recordó al pelinegro, hacia donde permanecía su fidelidad.

-"Mustang, recuerda que esto no solo lo hago, por la promesa de tu padre; sino también es por el apreció hacía ti. Y si las cosas empeoran, no dudes en acudir a mí". - Y con esto Roy regreso al cuartel.

Contando con algunos minutos disponibles, hecho a andar con rapidez hacia los archivos que contenían la orden de incorporación de todos los militares y alquimistas, con su historial anexado. Como lo supuso: faltaban cinco de ellos, por fortuna el mantenía bajo su custodia el historial de Edward.

_----------------------------------------------------- _

Cinco minutos antes de la hora dictada por el. Roy avanzaba con paso decidido por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la sala. Frente las puertas se encontraba Riza, aguardando pacientemente, pero con expresión de preocupación.

-"Roy, todos esperan como me lo pediste. Pero que pasa" –hablo en voz baja, a pesar de encontrarse fuera del lugar.

-"Te lo agradezco. Riza por favor espera en la oficina. Esto ha comenzado" –fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de acariciar delicadamente su mejilla y entrar.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sin preguntar mas, pues bien sabía a que se refería Roy, regreso a la oficina. Cuando estuvo en esta, sentada en su lugar y sin hacer otra cosa que divagar por las cuatro paredes, se dio cuenta de la nota, que acostumbraba a dejar Mustang y dada la intromisión del hombre por la mañana, había olvidado quitar.

En el lugar se encontraban: Bradley, Haruko, Trastkowsky, y al menos 7 hombres mas, todos estos con un simple deseo en común.

-"Mustang, mi joven amigo. Por lo visto estas al corriente de nuestra investigación, sabemos que ha de ser duro para ti aceptar que fullmetal se burlo de todos. Pero descuida, él no podrá salirse con la suya; supongo que nos reuniste porque quieres firmar frente a nosotros la solicitud de ejecución de Edward" –Bradley hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro, que aunque quiso mostrarse amistoso, Roy supo que era solo una fachada.

-"Tiene razón, usted me han pedido que les deje a Edward, pero aún desconozco sus verdaderas intenciones; ¿que pasara cuando yo firme esto?" –pregunto tratando de sonar como su aliado.

-"Es sencillo, lo someteremos a pruebas, experimentos, todo tipo de investigaciones, para conocer y comprender el origen de su alquimia. Aunque claro también nos interesa saber, como es capaz de anclar un alma a un cuerpo inanimado. Te imaginas teniendo esa formula en nuestro poder, la milicia será indestructible, al igual que todos nosotros" –revelo sus planes Haruko, extendió los brazos hacia los lados en señal de victoria.

Conociendo tan aberrantes propósitos. Las facciones de Mustang se endurecieron, revelando toda la indignación que sentía.

–"Me alegra conocer sus viles propósitos; así puedo tomar una decisión. Y de ningún modo puedo permitir que le hagan esto a Ed, no es ningún animal para que experimenten en el. Ustedes creyeron que conmigo en el poder y con fullmetal bajo mi mando, las cosas les iban a resultar mas fáciles, pues con mí aprobación ocultarían sus estúpidos planes. Pero de una vez, les advierto que por nada le mundo, les voy a permitir que le pongan una sola mano a Edward, a su hermano, o alguno de mis hombres. Porque si me entero que así ha sido, no dudare en matarlos yo mismo" – cada palabra suya sonaba mas autoritaria, y atemorizante que ninguno de los ahí presente lo hubiese creído.

-"Entonces Mustang, atente a las consecuencias" –grito Bradley, mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba con sus puños la mesa. La arrogancia y humillación que les había demostrado Roy en ese momento, lo había enfurecido.

Y sin agregar mas que una sonrisa socarrona, que acrecentó el coraje de todos los militares, Roy salió de la sala, hacia su oficina. Abrió la puerta de ésta con un fuerte golpe, haciendo que la puerta se abriera con brusquedad y se cerraba azotándose. Movimiento que sorprendió a Havoc y compañía; tanto como su rostro, pero se abstuvieron de entrar a preguntar.

En un arranque de ira, barrió con sus manos todas las cosas que había en sus escritorio, yendo a parar papeles por todo el suelo y rompiendo varios tinteros. Riza saltó sorprendida por la forma de entrar de Roy, produciendo el mismo acto reflejo con esa nueva acción y el grito que este profirió.

-"Urrgg, malditos militares, y maldito Bradley y Haruko" –gritó completamente fuera de si.

-"Roy, tranquilízate que fue lo que paso" –le hablo con voz pausada, acercándose a él

Se encontraba frente el escritorio, con los puños en este y ocultando su rostro entre su pecho y sus manos, con su cuerpo arqueado. Le narro a Riza, todo lo que había pasado; desde el contenido de la carta, hasta las intenciones de los militares hacia Ed, y su respuesta"

-"Fui un estúpido, debí haberlo sabido antes. Era tan obvió, ellos no buscaban la piedra lo que quieren es a Ed y su habilidad para anclar almas a los objetos"

-"Y que va a pasar, crees que realicen medidas en contra de Ed; a sabiendas de lo que les has dicho"- al escuchar la voz preocupada de Riza, Roy trato de serenarse y hablo ahora con mas pacifica.

-"No, ya no. Se dieron cuenta que no pueden obtener nada de Edward, y si lo llevasen a los extremos, no solo perderían credibilidad sino también, la oportunidad de apoderarse de Ed. Ahora lo mas seguro, es que iniciaran un juicio en mi contra para alejarme de él y de sus planes. Pero te aseguro que no les resultara tan fácil, dentro de los militares influyentes hay unos que se mantienen neutros, nada de eso les interesa, mientras les aseguren una buena casa y lujos, se conforman; y también hay quienes que con ayuda de ustedes y del General Grumman, estarán de mí lado."

-"Entonces quieres decir, que ha llegado el momento de contarles a todos el peligro que no solo corre Edward, sino también tu."

-"No quisiera involucrarlos aún, estoy seguro que pueden salir perjudicados, ellos mismos los mencionaron, no me voy a arriesgar" –apenas termino de decir eso, cuando se abrió de nuevo de golpe la puerta.

-"Mustang eres un estúpido, porque nunca nos contaste esto. Hubiéramos podido ser útiles en algo" –grito expresando los deseos de todos Havoc,

-"Lo sentimos mucho fuhrer; pero al verlo entrar tan molesto, fue inevitable no escuchar" –se disculpaba apenado Fuery

-"De todas formas tus gritos se escuchaban hasta nuestros lugares" –digo resignado Breda

-"Y ahora que todos estamos enterados , no nos puede excluir de esto. Podemos serle de mucha utilidad" –puntualizo Falman.

Al ver que sería inútil, persuadirlos de hacer lo contrario, les agradeció su ayuda, y asigno a cada uno un nuevo designio. Así Falman y Fuery, recaudarían información y datos con los cuales pudiera apelar Mustang. Havoc y Breda, contactarían a los militares que sin duda abogarían en su favor.

Tres días mas tarde. Envuelta en un sobre blanco, y con letras negras, llego la notificación que tanto habían esperado y temido. Lo que le informaban, era que se abriría un juicio en su contra, por hallar irregularidades en sus papeles y desempeño dentro de la milicia.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

He descubierto que ffn, esta conspirando en mi contra y no deja que sus reviews lleguen, aún así sigo aquí .

Y como he terminado "De amor no sabes nada", pronto subiré otra historia que empecé hace poco, todo depende de lo que ustedes digan, y si termino pronto mis cientos de miles de trabajos de la esc, bueno no son tantos, pero no me dejan escribir.

Maggi, enserio muchas gracias por tu ayuda en esto de los títulos y con los sumary, se que soy una molestia, pero mi cabeza no alcanza a formar un titulo.

Gracias a las que dejaron sus comentarios aquí beautifly92 y Soi Fong, y por el msn. Espero que esta vez si lleguen sus reviews.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	7. Confabulaciones

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO VII: _CONFABULACIONES. _**

Se le notifico por la mañana, y por la tarde del segundo día dio inicio el juicio. Anexa a la orden, se le explicaba de manera breve, algunos puntos que se iban a tratar. Claro, Roy supo que solo eran palabras educadas, que escondían sus verdaderas razones ; y mas aún al leer la lista de los militares que estarían presentes durante todo el proceso. En concreto el alquimista comprendió que nada de eso iba a resultarle fácil y mucho menos beneficioso. Lo último que le quedaba antes de abrir la puerta que lo separaba de su futuro destino, era contar con la presencia de Grumman o algunos de sus hombres.

Roy cometió el error de abrir y mas aún de leer la carta frente a Riza; tan pronto sus miradas se encontraron, supo que ella lo acompañaría hasta el final de todo ese asunto, hasta las últimas y atroces consecuencias.

Estuvo de acuerdo que ella estuviera con él durante el juicio; después de todo no creía que en la primera audiencia, fueran a exponer todos los supuestos cargos que seguro le adjudicarían. Desde luego pensó que si ella estaba a su lado escuchando las declaraciones, podría darse cuenta que el asunto no era tan grave como ella lo pensaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tanto Riza como Roy, ingresaron en la sala de audiencias con paso firme, sin vacilar en sus movimientos y su temple frío y sereno, como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Su aparición fue imponente, abriéndose paso, con ambas manos empujo las puertas de roble, apenas dieron escasos pasos, fueron el blanco de todas las miradas de los ahí presentes. Postrados en sus asientos se encontraban sus verdugos, basto con una fugaz mirada para refrendarle a Roy el odio y gozo que les producía ese juicio.

Hubiera sido preferible si esa primera impresión de Roy Mustang caminando a lo que sería su ruina, hubiese sido una de desamparo y temor; y no todo lo contrarió de cómo entraba: acérrimo y seguro de su postura, seguido de cerca de su Primer Teniente. Como consuelo aseguraban que con el pasar de los días, y tan pronto sus cargos fueran leídos, el alquimista de la llama, quedaría derrotado; de acuerdo a sus predicciones.

Los paso de largo, solo se dirigió al hombre que permanecía de pie, frente al estrado. Se presento dando su nombre, rango, y función que desempeñaba en la milicia. El juez, era un hombre de edad avanzada, aun así su entereza se hacia presente en cada una de sus expresiones, ninguno de los dos militares fueron capaces de descifrar detrás de esa fría mirada oscura. Pero lo poco que éste revelo, comprendieron que desconocía gran parte de la farsa de Bradley y Haruko.

-"Roy Mustang. De acuerdo a los últimos informes recibidos en estas semanas, se han encontrado ciertas irregularidades para cubrir su nuevo cargo como Fuhrer..."

Contrarió a lo que pudiera pensar el alquimista, ese juicio resulto ser una mala pasada. Nada de lo él había creído sucedió, estaba preparado para escuchar largas y agonizantes horas de aburrimiento, oyendo las diferentes acusaciones que presentarían sus enemigo, pero eso no sucedió, en su lugar solo se toco el tema de su desempeño como fuhrer. Se anticipo a todo lo que pudieran decir de su cargo, por eso no le sorprendió que solo encontraran "peros", y exclamaciones de disgustos. Determinaron que dado el deficiente desempeño, se tomarían cartas sobre el asunto, y su pena, le sería comunicada en breve.

Cuando el circo termino, dos horas después, Roy busco con la mirada al único militar de alto rango en el cual podía confiar plenamente; para que lo pusiera al tanto de toda esa ridiculez; pero no lo encontró. En ese momento comprendió que las cosas se podían complicar aún mas.

--------------------------------------------------------

Descendió con Hawkeye hacia la salida, antes de cruzar la puerta, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver las expresiones de satisfacción de los militares.

-"Ahora lo ves, Riza solo buscaban darnos un escarmiento. Pero no supieron que tantos cargos inventar... así que solo, lograron denigrar mi trabajo, nada grave" –se dirigió a ella con tono de alegría.

-"Si eso creo, solo espero que su sanción no sea muy severa"

Antes de seguir con su platica; se les acerco un militar; ninguno de los dos lo había visto antes, pero se notaba era hombre serió y apuesto. Los intercepto a mitad del corredor, llamando a cada uno por sus apellidos, en voz baja, cerciorándose antes que nadie los viera y escuchara.

-"Teniente Hawkeye, fuhrer Mustang"

-"Si así es, que se le ofrece" - salió en defensa de ambos, la joven rubia.

-"Teniente Goldaming, si me lo permiten quisiera cruzar unas cuantas palabras con usted alquimista de la llama"

-"En estos momentos, no creo que sea posible" –respondió despectivamente Hawkeye.

-"Comprendo su postura Teniente, pero le aseguro que esto le interesa a su Fuhrer, pero necesito que esto sea en privado"

Dándole una última indicación Riza comprendió, y se alejo yéndose por otra dirección a la que habían tomado los dos hombres. Roy lo hizo pasar a su oficina, indicándole antes a Falman que por nada del mundo los interrumpieran.

-"Ahora, estamos solos como lo pidió. Mi Teniente no regresara hasta que yo mande por ella, así que despreocúpese" –señalo cuando estuvieron en la oficina

-"Es muy seria con su trabajo, me dio la impresión que lo sobre protege¡cierto!. A demás es una mujer muy guapa" –trato de sonar amistoso.

-"No se a que viene ese comentario suyo; pero efectivamente Hawkeye es muy profesional y seria con su trabajo"

-"Viene a que me recuerda a una persona muy cercana y querida para mí" –aclaro antes de que su elogio fuera mal interpretado

-"Tome asiento" –trataba de prevenirse de hablar mas de la cuenta, así que prefería que fuera el desconocido el que revelara primero sus intenciones. Le señalo con la mano el lugar, al tiempo que el se instalaba en su sillón.

-"Le agradezco. Antes que nada permítame presentarme soy Arthur Goldaming, pertenezco al cuartel del norte, pero recientemente me trasladaron al este para servir bajo el mando del General Grumman, como Teniente. Conocí al general hace algunos años, aunque muchos no lo saben el influyo en gran medida para que yo pudiera ingresar a la milicia, así que como pago, le ofrecí completa lealtad, misma que solo el y yo conocemos y entendemos; pero que espero usted forme parte de ésta." –aquí hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Roy.

-"Si, eso espero. Pero dígame a que viene todo este despliegue de honorarios" –aún era demasiado pronto para confiar en el.

-"Vera Furhrer Mustang estoy enterado de todos los pormenores de su actual situación, Grumman me puso al tanto. Y como pago especial logre infiltrarme en el asunto y pude colarme para ser uno de los jurados en su juicio. Y le aseguro que lo que presenciamos hoy, no es nada comparado con lo que le espera en los próximos días"

-"Y como puedo estar seguro que usted me esta diciendo la verdad. Puede tratarse de una verdad infundada una trampa del enemigo. Tendría primero que comunicarme con Grumman para corroborar lo que usted ha dicho"

-"No, no puede... no hay otra manera de comunicarse con el mas que yo... el esta dispuesto ayudarlo en cuanto le sea posible; como se lo expreso el día de su llamada. Para no levantar sospechas, ni que las cosas se compliquen, quedara en el anonimato; digamos intervención divina, y yo soy su intermediario. Me comprometí ser el que lo mantenga al tanto de la situación, haré todo lo que me diga para ayudarlo Mustang, se lo aseguro. Soy un hombre de palabra y prefiero morir antes de traicionar al General o a usted, si cree en mí. La única prueba de mi lealtad es jurar en nombre de mi familia"

-"Esta bien, me doy cuenta que es sincero. Pero si dice estar tan bien enterado del asunto; sabrá que las cosas pueden empeorar aún mas" –sus palabras habían sido sinceras, y su expresión y claridad al hablar coincidían. Motivo por el cual decidió confiar en él.

-"Claro que lo se, si no de que otra forma podría ayudarle. Y por eso mismo le dijo que se valla preparando, mañana se revelaran mas cosas de las que usted cree saber"

-"Me lo imaginaba, lo de hoy fue una perfecta pantalla para hacerme creer que las cosas serán fáciles, y cuando menos me lo esperen golpearan con mayor fuerza" –sonrió burlonamente ante la idea de lo que le esperaba.

-"No quiero prolongar mas esta platica, además debo irme a ocupar de otros asuntos para mañana e informar al general. Despreocúpese Roy... puedo llamarlo por su nombre?"- ante la aprobación, continuo –"Puede agregarme a partir de hoy en su lista de aliados. Y una última cosa, le aconsejaría que le prohibiera a su teniente estar presente en los juicios; como se lo dije se preocupa mas de lo normal por usted, y lo que viene podría afectarle"

-"Ella es fuerte, esta preparada para todo" –recalcó el alquimista

-"Posiblemente sea cierto, pero cuando un ser amado esta en la cuerda floja se suelen cometer muchas tonterías" –con este último comentario levanto una ceja, dejando al descubierto que conocía mas de lo que aparentaba, y salió sin decir mas.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas cruzo la puerta se topo de nuevo con Riza, le hizo una última seña antes de perderse por el corredor. La rubia lo siguió con la mirada, para después entrar a la oficina e interrogar a Roy. Tan pronto la puso al tanto, sintió que un gran peso se desprendía de su cuerpo.

-"Entonces... eso significa que lo veremos hasta que termine todo esto...dentro y fuera del estrado" –pregunto cuando salían del cuartel.

-"Te equivocas, seré yo quien mantenga el contacto con el. Como te diste cuenta las cosas no son tan malas, por eso no creo conveniente que estés presentes durante el juicio" –ante la muda pregunta de la joven, respondió –"Si las cosas comienzan a empeorar te pondré al tanto, tenlo por seguro"

Para cerrar su promesa, que mas tarde sería rota por el bien de ella, beso sus labios.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Como bien lo habían previsto los dos hombres, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar a favor de Bradley a partir del segundo día. En esta ocasión el juicio se había prolongado mas que el día anterior y con el pasar de éstos, fueron todavía mas largos y exasperantes. Se había presentado a la hora indicada, un rápido vistazo le vasto para confirmar que todos seguían en el mismo lugar, inclusive Arthur Goldaming, esa segunda sesión había sido utilizada para informarle a Roy de nuevos problemas en su desempeño, dejándole lentamente el paso al asunto de Edward Elric, y su falta de entrega profesional.

Para ese caso, Roy había respondido adjudicándose todos los errores como suyos, que le encontraban a Edward. Les recalcaba una y otra vez que Edward solo actuaba por que el se lo ordenaba, como su superior. El asunto de la transmutación de su hermano, se toco, no tan abiertamente ni exponiendo el caso como tal; mas bien se hablaba de una practica irracional, y que no era aceptada hoy en día, misma que se emparejaba con el tema de la piedra filosofal; una farsa, un mito, una leyenda, para embaucar en viajes ficticios a los ingenuos. Roy había explicado que si se le asigno esa misión a los hermanos Elric, no era para encontrarla, sino mas bien para hacer un registro detallado, de la historia de esta, y determinar una fecha exacta del surgimiento del mito.

Aunque sus argumentos parecían verdaderos y coherentes, ninguno de los que habían iniciado el juicio se quedarían con esa versión. Todavía les faltaban muchas mas pruebas que ellos mismos habían sembrado y falsificado, todas éstas para inculpar al alquimista de la llama. Según la sesión de ese día la sanción de Roy, no debía ir mas allá de una suspensión y llamada de atención; pero en el último minuto Haruko se puso de pie, llevando en brazos un nuevo dictamen, que contenía su asegurada victoria para ellos y derrota para Roy.

------------------------------------------------

Horas mas tardes Mustang se encontraba en un bar, poco concurrido con Arthur exponiendo el avance del juicio.

-"Lamento la demora Roy, pero me acabo de enterar de nuevas cosas. Por cierto veo que no te acompaña la Teniente Hawkeye" –hablaba mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en le respaldo de la silla.

-"Hice lo que me dijiste, le pedí que se mantuviera fuera de todo este asunto, y hoy no la he visto desde la mañana" –respondió mientras mecía entre sus dedos la copa, su mirada lucía visiblemente desoladora.

-"Seguro no te fue fácil convencerla, pero me alegra que así lo hayas hecho. Roy las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peores. Hoy te diste cuenta, no se van quedar de brazos cruzados, viendo como las cosas se ponen en su contra. Aunque no lo parezca hoy pudiste convencer fácilmente al juez."

-"Pero... puede que el también este fingiendo ... es decir, si el no estará del lado de Haruko y Bradley" –pregunto Roy, después de vaciar de un solo trago el contenido del vaso.

-"No, ya lo investigue y el no sabe nada; desconoce los verdaderos motivos de Bradley. Nada de lo que pase en la milicia es de su importancia, solo cumple con su trabajo. Según se es una eminencia en derecho y leyes, además ha hecho importantes estudios militares pero solo porque esa es su rama. No esta en ningún bando solo cumple con su trabajo"

-"Eso es bueno cierto" –aunque conocía la respuesta, esperaba que esta fuera otra mas alentadora.

-"No del todo Roy. Con toda esa nueva información que le están presentado en tu contra, lo único que están consiguiendo es que te hundan cada vez mas, y si esa información pasa por verdadera, su ética no le va a permitir tomar la decisión erróneas. Sabes lo que te sucedería, cierto Roy?"

-"Lo se a la perfección. Me declaran culpable y no creo que valla a ser benevolente con la sentencia" – evitaba en lo mayor posible encararlo, por temor a que descifrar su completa preocupación por su futuro.

-"Exacto. Por eso mismo te dijo que esto se vuelve en nuestra contra. Según mis fuentes mañana buscaran involucrar a tus hombres. Roy no lo permitas porque si les llegan a creer, iniciaran un juicio en su contra" –por el rabillo del ojo observaba cada ademán de Roy.

-"No lo permitiré, desde que descubrí su farsa tome algunas precauciones, sus expedientes e historiales están limpios; además siempre puedo decir que los obligaba. Todos ellos son importantes para mí, no los puedo involucrar; ni quiero, por eso_ le_ mentí" –del plural, cambio a hablar solo de ella, sin darse cuenta. Se llevo a la boca la aceituna del martiní

Arthur lo imito, después de un rato en donde solo se escuchaba el chocar de las copas, y el vaciar del líquido el militar cambio de platica. Trataba de animar un poco a Roy, pues comprendió que a él solo le esperaba una única salida. Hablo de sus gustos, de sus anhelos, de lo que quería alcanzar aún; de su niñez y juventud; pero antes de hablar de sus últimos cinco años, callo y se despidió del hombre.

-------------------------------------------------------

Roy se quedo un rato mas a solas en el bar, cuando comenzó a sentir el efecto del alcohol; pago la cuenta y salió al frío de la noche.

Por primera vez en muchos años, supo que las cosas se le salían de las manos, con lo que pasase mañana se iba a decidir todo; después ya nada podría ser peor, o por lo menos eso creía. Tan pronto como su mente le revelo esa realidad su cuerpo resintió toda esa presión, un cansancio súbito pero permanente se apoderaron de él, y su estado anímico decayó hasta el suelo. Fue directo a su casa, desolada como su ser, nunca antes creyó resentir tan profunda y espontáneamente el peso de la soledad.

Encendió todas las luces de su casa, miro su reloj; ya no era hora para marcar a su casa... pero lo hizo, necesitaba reencontrar y cerciorarse de que aún existía un motivo para que llevara en alto y con entereza esa lucha, que cada vez se veía mas distante de ganar. Y que por el contrario la línea de su desgraciado y cruento destino se presentaba ante el ya como una realidad.

-"Riza, lamento llamar a esta hora, pero necesitaba escuchar tu voz... y saber como habías estado" –trato de sonar alegre cuando oyó la delicada voz femenina del otro lado del auricular.

-"Roy, descuida comenzaba a preguntarme que tanto hacías. Dime como estuvo tu día, la audiencia que tal... pudiste convencerlos de que todo es una mentira de Haruko y demás..." –hablaba rápido sonando ligeramente angustiada pero feliz de escuchar su voz.

-"Todo bien, Arthur es un gran hombre esta haciendo todo lo posible para que salga bien librado de esta. Faltan dos días mas ...pero todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, me conoces y sabes que siempre me salgo con la mí. Te dejo descansar... nos veremos mañana"

-" Roy, confió en que nada malo te pase... y lamento haber juzgado mal a Arthrur si mañana tengo la oportunidad iré a verte a la salida y hablare con él. Que pases buenas noches..." –titubeó por un momento, no estaba acostumbrada a decir ese tipo de palabras, pero las dijo –"te amo Roy"

-"Yo también" – fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y no hubiera podido prolongar por mas tiempo su conversación y farsa. Se hecho a la cama y dejo que el cansancio lo embargaran hasta dormirse.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Temo decirles esto pero...me retiro de este medio... bueno no exactamente, en realidad he tenido problemas para continuar esta hist. muchas ideas y nada en concreto, necesito saber solo esto. ¿Quieren que continué la hist. o aquí le dejamos?. Pienso y pienso y creo que mi mente se empieza a aclarar, igual solo tengo que dedicarle mas tiempo, pero ayúdenme diciendo que piensan. ok.

**beautifly92:** si salgo del embrollo para el sig, cap sabrás que va a pasar con Edward.

**motoko asakura:** muy nice la canción, jeje, y mira estoy en el mismo problema que tu.

**Maggi:**que bien que hayas leído la hist, y tus consejos tratare de darles una idea mas clara.

**Kimera Kuiroaki-Kazumi Mo:** gracias por el apoyo.

**adaasgard**: me alegra que me dejaras este review, una razón mas para no desertar.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**

**Gracias a todas que sigen leyendo.**


	8. Traición

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO VIII: TRAICIÓN...**

A mitad del debate, por determinar si los subordinados de Roy: Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman y Riza, habían sido participes en el boicot para dividir a la milicia en dos bandos; nuevo crimen por el cual también sería juzgado; y utilizar el don de un menor de edad y alquimista estatal para infiltrarse y hurtar información secreta, era verídica y si procedía la acusación. Se dio un receso, para desahogar las últimas pruebas y a partir de ahí iniciar el proceso de sentencia.

Para desgracia del alquimista no se pudo reunir con su mensajero; pues despertaría sospechas y lo poco que habían logrado se esfumaría. Media hora después reinicio. Veredicto final: sus hombres estaban libres de cuanto se les culpaba, excepto claro por uno solo.

Trastkowsky, era un hombre que con tal de lograr su objetivo, era capaz de pasar por cuanto ser humano estuviera en su paso; y usaba cualquier artimaña para pisotear y gozar de ver a otros caer. En cuanto se le presento la oportunidad se puso de pie, y camino al frente de la sala, sin ocultar su malévola sonrisa; los pocos que permanecían en el lugar coincidieron en que cualesquiera que sea el contenido del sobre que llevaba en la mano, debía contener una parte del triunfo de éste. Aguardaba paciente con los brazos cruzados, cuando se absolvió y pronuncio el hombre cada uno de los nombres que pertenecían a los subordinados de Roy, mostró una indeferencia mordaz; solo se alegro al escuchar el último nombre y la resolución de su caso.

**-"Cain Fuery, Jean Havoc, Bato Falman, Heins Breda. Al no presentar irregularidades en sus expedientes, quedan absueltos. Riza Hawkeye, Primer Teniente de Roy Mustang, se girara una orden para abrir un juicio en contra de ella..."** –hablaba el hombre que sostenía en sus manos un pergamino, interrumpido por la voz de Roy.

**-"Que... de que carajos hablas. Juicio para que..."** –hubiera sido preferible que callara, pues en ese instante Trastkowsky se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia Roy, mismo que permanecía en el centro de la sala entre los dos estrados.

**-"Con su actitud, corrobora mis pruebas"** –espero alguna otra exclamación de Roy, pero al no llegar esta, prosiguió **–"Vera Roy... de acuerdo a fuentes fidedignas hemos descubierto que usted y esa pequeña zorra, sostiene otro tipo de relación que va mas haya de la laboral... Claro no lo culpo, vasta con verla para darse cuenta que es capaz de complacer hasta el gusto mas exigente. Pero mi querido fuhrer o deberé decir ex fuhrer, si tanto le atraía bastaba con llevársela a la cama una o dos veces, y no conservarla y dejarle notas amorosas, como la que yo mismo presencie"** – si Roy debió callar hace rato, Trastkowsky debió desear perder la voz o mas aún nunca haber nacido, o en el mejor de los casos no haber dicho tales palabras.

Sin importarle la presencia de todos aquellos hombres, sin importarle que mas tarde a su larga lista de culpas abría que agregarle esta, y sin importarle que su acción la pagaría caro. Se giro hasta encarar al hombre de frente, perfectamente se notaba que el militar era mas alto y corpulento que Roy, y su mirada que antes pareciera asesina se apago con solo ver el rostro de ira del alquimista.

Los llameantes ojos de Roy bastaban, para que en ese momento hasta los mismos demonios descritos en la novela de Dante Aligehri, conocieran el verdadero temor. Como un arco reflejo instintivo de sobre vivencia, Trastkowsky dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no le fue suficiente para evitar recibir en pleno rostro un fuerte y certero golpe, que le había propinado Roy con el puño cerrado. Cayo de espaldas.

**-"Nunca... me oíste, te vuelvas a expresar de esa forma de uno de mis hombres. Y mucho menos de la Teniente Hawkeye, que sea una mujer y yo su superior no significa que exista una relación amorosa entre ella y yo. Agradece que estés aquí, porque de lo contrario ya te abría matado..."** –en esos escasos minutos un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la sala, y la voz autoritaria y colérica de Roy, era lo único que se escuchaba.

**-"Militares deténganse. Mustang que no se te olvide que estas en pleno proceso y actos como este no pueden pasar desapercibidos para tomar una resolución. Y Trastkowsky, no le permito expresarse de esa manera en este lugar, y sin pruebas que respalden su palabra, usted saldría perdiendo. Pueden retirarse mañana a primera hora presentare su sentencia"** –regreso el orden al lugar, y sin agregar algo mas abandono la sala.

Tan pronto salió Arthur fue detrás de él, dándole a entender a Roy que le informaría ese mismo día parte de la sentencia, aunque ambos conocían el resultado. Mustang no se sentía con ánimos de ver a Riza, por lo menos no en ese momento, salió por la puerta trasera, lo último que alcanzo a ver, fue a Haruko tendiéndole al militar un pañuelo, pues la sangre que corría de su boca comenzaba a deslizarse por su mano manchando el uniforme.

-------------------------------------------------

Por fortuna para ella ese era su día libre. No se había parado por el cuartel en todo día, ocupada en sus actividades, las termino justo a tiempo para tomar una rápida ducha, arreglarse, coger sus cosas y salir seguida de Black Hayate.

No sabía a ciencia cierta la hora en que terminaría su juicio; para cuando llego las puertas de la gran sala continuaban cerradas lo que le hizo saber que Roy aún continuaba a dentro. Espero sentada en una banca viendo como su perro correteaba por los alrededores; volteando de vez en cuando hacia las puertas. Un cuarto de hora mas tarde las vio abrirse mientras desfilaban por ella algunos militares. Se puso de pie para tener una mejor visión de las personas que salían, con la esperanza de encontrarlo pronto; pero no lo distinguió por ningún lado.

Imperceptible llego a sus oídos un comentario que la hizo girar bruscamente tratando de ocultar su rostro, pero prestando plena atención a los murmullos.

**-"Crees que sea cierto, eso que dijeron?"** –pregunto un militar a su compañero.

**-"Que cosa; lo de la supuesta relación de Mustang con su Teniente. Hmm, no solo se; aunque no lo culpo, Trastkowsky tenía razón ella es muy linda; una vez la vi sin esa fea ropa militar, y en efecto tiene cuerpo de diosa"**

A punto estuvo Riza de desenvainar sus armas y dejarle por lo menos dos tiros, al estúpido que con sus manos trazaba su figura; con el último comentario del primer hombre comprendió un poco de que hablaban.

**-"Te recomiendo que te guardes tus comentarios, si no quieres terminar como, Trastkowsky. Si es o no verdad esa relación, Mustang si la defendió como fiera, no creí que reaccionara de esa manera"**

Y antes de seguirlos escuchando, se alejo de ahí con andar rápido en dirección de la parte trasera del juzgado; su perro dejo su juego con los patos y hecho a correr hasta alcanzarla.

Recargado sobre la cerca, con la vista fija en el lago y absorto en sus pensamientos lo reconoció; se acerco a el poniéndose a su lado, y posando sobre las manos cruzadas de él la suya. El al sentir ese gesto salió de su ensimismamiento, volteando a verla con un rostro apagado; al ver que se trataba de Riza, fingió una sonrisa.

**-"Roy; te ocurre algo"** –pregunto en voz baja al verlo tan decaído.

**-"Solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo"**

**-"Entonces quieres que te acompañe a tu casa. Puedo preparar algo para comer y poner un poco de orden en ella, seguro no la haz limpiado, conociéndote"** –a pesar de las circunstancias trataba de sonar alegre.

Asintió solo con la cabeza, pero antes de que Riza le tomara la mano escucharon la voz de Arthur que llamaba a Roy, mientras se acercaba a él.

**-"Roy buenas noticias. No vas a creerlo, pero lograste convencer al juez de que todo era una farsa"** –hablaba en voz alta pues por los alrededores no se encontraba otra persona que no fuera Roy y Riza a la que aún no veía Arthur. Aquellas palabras tardaron en ser procesadas por el cerebro ya cansado del alquimista; se quedo estático cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Riza, impidiendo que Arthur la mirase;.

Regreso a la realidad, pensando en que tal vez aquellas palabras solo habían sido producto de su imaginación, pero al ver el rostro de la mujer sonriente, supo que no había malinterpretado sus palabras.

**-"Si así como lo oyes; hurgue un rato en la oficina del juez y su personal, y entre sus platicas salió a la luz los resultados de tu juicio y sabes que..."**

Cayo de improvisto al ver a la joven mujer, a pesar de la sencillez de sus ropas, existía algo en ella...en su porte...cuerpo...y personalidad, que lograban fusionar todos esos elementos a la perfección, y proyectar ante las demás personas; a una mujer especialmente hermosa, el tipo de belleza que es difícil encontrar.

**-"Buenas tarde Señorita"-** saludo torpemente, aún sin saber de quien se trataba. **–"Soy el teniente..."**

**-"Esta bien teniente Goldaming. Soy la teniente Hawkeye, pero llámeme Riza"** –se presento con una cálida sonrisa.

**-"Teniente...lo siento no la reconocí"** –su antes asombro se torno en confusión, con Riza de por medio se le complicaba explicarle a Roy todo el desenlace de su situación. Volteo a ver con gesto interrogador; y antes de que alguno de los dos hombres hablara, ella se les adelanto, comprendiendo ese gesto.

**-"Comprendo, son asuntos secretos; y como tales salgo sobrando"**

**-"No es eso Riza, es solo..."-** le sorprendió al hombre la sinceridad y calma con que Riza tomaba las cosas.

**-"Descuide Arthur. Supongo que son buenas noticias, a juzgar por como se dirigió a Roy hace un momento. Bien... me marcho, pero antes quisiera agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho, por él y lamento haberlo juzgado mal, ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias mas favorables"** –

Arthur se dio cuenta que Riza, no hablaba como militar, ni que agradecía por el trato a su superior, sino que se comportaba y agradecía como una persona común, en gratitud del favor recibido hacia un ser querido. Sonrió superficialmente conmovido por el gesto de la rubia.

**-"Coronel nos vemos mañana"** – despejo sus ojos del militar para dirigirse ahora a Roy, alzando su mano y dando media vuelta la vieron alejarse.

-------------------------------------------------

Goldaming le había explicado una vez que Riza se había alejado lo suficiente. Que la mayoría de las acusaciones de los militares eran fundadas y faltas de argumentos y muchas de ellas carecían de una secuencia lógica. Aunado a su repentino e insistente deseo por culpar a Mustang de todos los males por los cuales atravesaba desde hace mucho la milicia, incluso percances que está había sufrido desde antes de que Roy ocupara su actual cargo.

Una de las ideas mas descabelladas, para el juez y su parlamento, resultaba el hecho de que existiera un menor de edad, cuyo único motivo por el cual había ingresado a la milicia resultase ser la búsqueda de una supuesta piedra filosofal, y mas aún que fuera capaz el solo de hacer todas esas extraordinarias y al mismo tiempo poco creíbles hazañas.

Aquella noticia le había levantado considerablemente el animo a Roy. Aunque desde luego no esperaba que todo quedara en buenos términos y su rutina regresara a la normalidad así de fácil, así que la segunda parte de su juicio no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo.

**-"Roy desde luego, no vas a salir tan bien parado después de todo este escándalo, y aunque no es tan grande si se te impondrá una pena"**

**-"Lo se, pero tienes idea en que pueda consistir tal castigo"-**pregunto sin importarle demasiado

**-"No, lo desconozco totalmente, pero no creo que mas a allá de una simple amonestación y tal vez, te revoquen algún tiempo de tu cargo"**

**-"Podré vivir con eso"** –sonrió casi triunfante por su suerte. **–"Ahora si me lo permites, amigo, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver"**

Se despidió de Arthur. Sin decirle algo mas. Nada de eso le molesto, al contrario le alegro saber que había recuperado esa vitalidad y dejo de superioridad que había visto la primera vez que lo trato.

Era extraño aquel sentimiento de culpa sobre Roy; sabía que el militar que insulto a Riza solo había sido como escudo para involucrarla; pero su comentario le abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que seguramente mas de uno se expresaba de esa forma de ella. Se pregunto si había hecho bien, en orillarla a esa relación, tal vez hubiese sido preferible que continuaran como siempre.

Él amándola en secreto; y donde solo la podría tener cerca como su subordinada, pero manteniendo su buen nombre. Por otra parte el no veía nada de malo en aquella relación. Cualesquiera que fuese el motivo, prefirió no verla, ya mañana habría tiempo para ponerla al corriente de todo.

------------------------------------------------------------

Desde hace varios días, específicamente desde el segundo día de su catastrófico y cada vez mas humillante plan de enjuiciar a Roy Mustang, los tres hombres cabezas del grupo había sufrido constantes riñas y disputas por ver quien era el que ejercía mayor poder y tomaba la solución final.

Lo que antes pareciera un coordinado trabajo en equipo, lentamente se desmoronaba y cuarteaba como un viejo edificó que en cualquier momento podría colapsar.

Y es que los choques de poder y toma de decisiones entre Trastkowsky, Bradley y Haruko, iban en aumento y apuntaban a un desenlace que no seria en buenos términos, su relación antes diplomática y unidos aparentemente por el mismo propósito, con la ayuda indirecta de Roy...les había abierto los ojos acerca de lo que en verdad pretendía cada uno de ellos, con la idea en mente de apoderarse de Edward. Entre los dos últimos era donde mas se apreciaba la sed del poder, y la ambición de ver realizado solamente sus deseos e implantar sus propios ideales.

Como ya no era de extrañarse, apenas llegaron a la oficina de Bradley, comenzaron las riñas y el culparse los unos a los otros, ellos al igual que Goldaming se habían enterado de la decisión de los jueces. Los gritos y amenazas que se lanzaban cada uno de ellos, había llegado a un punto critico, ya ninguno de los tres razonaba la situación lo único que les importaba acordar en ese momento era una solución pronta a como serían visto después de mañana; y encontrar de entre ellos un único culpable. La misma denigrante idea paso por la mente de dos de ellos, se voltearon a ver y cada uno comprendió en el rostro del otro la conexión que existían en sus deseos.

En ese momento llegar o no a un acuerdo dejo de importarle a Haruko, en su retorcida mente ya se había trazado un plan, con el cual lograría quitar de su camino a sus mayores enemigos, con ayuda de su bien entrenado súbdito, conseguiría no solo la captura inmediata de Mustang, sino que además lograría desaparecer a su otro contrincante para siempre.

Acatando aparentemente las últimas ordenes de Bradley, dejo la sala sin apelar algo mas; solo unos cuantos minutos después de que él saliera; Trastkowsky le dio alcance a las afueras del cuartel.

Asintió con la cabeza varias veces, mientras los labios de Haruko se movían explicándole lo mas detallado posible sus planes, que debían de ejecutarse esa misma noche, y sin dejar ninguna evidencia que pudiera delatarlos. Cuando el militar termino de hablar, las facciones de Trastkowsky se endurecieron, como si se tratasen las de un perro de cacería, dispuesto a saciar su instinto de sangre.

------------------------------------------------------

A aquel callejón lo único que lo iluminaba era un distante faro que a ratos tintineaba, concibiendo figuras borrosos que tan pronto se iluminaban, así de pronto era su extinción. Bradley rara vez solía usarlo como camino para llegar a su casa, en realidad nunca pasaba por ahí, ni siquiera era un atajo para su casa, al contrario tenía que rodearla unos metros mas, solo había dependido de esta en dos ocasiones cuando trataba de pasar desapercibido para ciertas personas pero de eso ya hacía mucho. Ahora por azares del destino Bradley había elegido en aquella noche llegar a su casa usando aquel callejón. La oscuridad del lugar no era una cosa que lo intranquilizara, después de todo era un adulto, militar, sabía defenderse y conociéndolo nadie nunca se había atrevido a retarlo.

Pero antes de que terminara de atravesar aquel estrecho lugar, lo esperaba la figura corpulenta de un hombre, desde la distancia solo reconocía su silueta pero nada de aquella forma lo intimidó, avanzo como si aquel cuerpo no existiese, y cuando los separaban escasos pasos, la luz del faro le ilumino el rostro. Trastkowsky se encontraba ahora frente a Bradley, mirándolo con creciente odio, pero incluso antes de que éste pudiera pronunciar su nombre, sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho del lado izquierdo.

Con ojos incrédulos volteo hacia el lugar, para ver como el filo de una espada lo había atravesado, trato de llevarse las manos al pecho pero vio espantado como sacaban el arma, provocando un nuevo y agonizante dolor.

Frío y abrasador al mismo tiempo, era el tipo de dolor de empezaba a experimentar su cuerpo; como un mecanismo de defensa comenzó a segregar adrenalina, bloqueando casi al instante todo sensación de dolor, ya ni siquiera sintió cuando lo atravesaban una y otra vez por delante y por detrás dos sables. Al final de su vida su cuerpo ardió una última vez consiente de todas las heridas y sangre que corría; con ojos borrosos a causa de la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro, distinguió a la persona que le causo la primera herida.

Haruko se puso al lado de Trastkowsky, mientras agitaba el arma para deshacerse de la sangre; con una última sonrisa deslizo lentamente prolongando aun mas su agonía el sable sobre a garganta de Bradley. Solo pudo ver como los labios de ambos hombres se movían antes de morir, incapaz de hacer algo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bien, increíble, impredecible o simplemente loca y trastornada, llaméenme como quiera pero la historia tendrá que continuar y concluir. En parte porque la inspiración regreso, no como quería pero creo que quedo un trabajo bien, y en parte por las amenazas recibidas. Bueno en realidad fueron un impulso mas para seguir y tratar de no defraudarlas. 

Recordé cual era mi problema y por eso mismo pretendía no seguirla: como meter a Roy hasta el cuello, parece que lo logre, repito no de la forma que pretendía pero igual la idea original que es la que viene para el sig cap, esta intacta.

Así que gracias a todas ustedes: **Xris, beautifly92, motoko asakura, Maggi, Kimera Kuiroaki-Kazumi Mo..., Soi Fong**

_Ah! por cierto a petición y como un favor especial a una amiga...si tú... tratare de incursionar en el lemmon, no será como lo han leído alguna vez (porque nunca lo he hecho jaja), pero espero me quede algo decente, igual si no me gusta como sale mejor ni lo pongo. Y no esperen mucho serán solo unas pequeñas líneas. _

**JUN TAO SHINOMORI**


	9. despedida

**TRINIDAD **

**CAPITULO IX: ****_DESPEDIDA _**

* * *

_Aúnque lo aclare en el cap. pasado les reitero que a mitad de este capitulo se toparan con un ligero lemmon._

* * *

Se había quedado dormido en la sala, la noche anterior se había cansado mas de lo que habría imaginado. Tan solo llego, tomo una ducha mientras en la cocina el agua hervía, se preparo una taza de café y calentó la comida que Riza le había dado, comió en la sala mientras ojeaba el diario. Después se acomodo en el y se quedo dormido.

Unos constantes golpes lo habían despertado, no estaba muy seguro de la hora pero la sala aun seguía a oscuras; y no comprendía la insistencia que tenia la persona que se encontraba detrás de su puerta, perezoso se levanto del sillón, se tallo los ojos para despertar; abrió la puerta sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

De pie frente a su puerta se encontraban dos militares, su porte y gesto totalmente serios, lograron confundir a Roy. Antes de que el pudiera preguntar el porque de su _"grata"_ visita, le pidieron los acompañara hasta las oficinas de central. Aunque nada de ese asunto le agradaba a Roy accedió a acompañarlos, solo pidió algunos minutos para asearse y vestirse.

Desde que salió de su casa hasta que descendió del carro y el trayecto de la puerta central hasta una oficina; fue escoltado por los dos hombres, que aunque trataban de ser amables, se apreciaba cierto desprecio hacia él.

Cuando ambas puertas se abrieron invitándolo a pasar; inspecciono rápidamente a todos los presentes; le dio la impresión que se encontraba de nuevo en la sala de juicio, todo era idéntico; los mismo hombres que lo habían culpado, su juez y hasta Arthur se encontraban detrás de la mesa semicircular... todos los hombres excepto uno... Bradley... y su ausencia mas que extrañarle le incomodo.

La voz firme pero serena del juez; quedo perdida en algún lugar del pasado; ahora sonaba acusadora y furiosa. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de saludar o presentarse, tan pronto las puertas se cerraron a espaldas de Roy, comenzó a hablarle de los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior... quedo aclarada para el alquimista la ausencia de Bradley... muerto... asesinado con tal saña y brutalidad...que cuando lo encontraron apenas pudieron reconocerlo... el culpable... para que indagar en su búsqueda, todo estaba claro... había testigos que desde temprano dejaron su testimonio donde aseguraban que habían visto a un hombre con ropa militar, y claro como pelear contra la palabra de Haruko y Trastkowsky, que sin dudarlo lo habían señalado como el asesino de Bradley. Así que sin llevar un juicio como lo estipulaba la ley Roy Mustang fue sentenciado culpable; por homicidio en primer grado premeditado.

Antes de que pudiera decir o terminar de comprender todos esos actos, Roy se vio envuelto en un hecho que no tenía ninguna salida favorable. Y antes siquiera de que escuchara su sentencia, su mente que trabajaba lo mas rápido posible, le había entregado la respuesta. "_Pena capital o Pena de muerte" ._Sin importar como la llamaran, era lo mismo y lo cierto es que para eso ya no había vuelta atrás... cualquier sentencia se podía apelar...cualquiera... excepto claro esta y sus posibilidades disminuían cuando se le acusaba por la muerte de un ex.fuhrer.

_Pena Capital; revocado de sus funciones al instante. Fecha de ejecución mañana a primera hora del día, 6:00 am. Lugar en las afueras de Central, cerca del antiguo bosque. Persona encargada de su ejecución Teniente Goldaming Arthur (a petición). Testigos presénciales 0. Tipo de ejecución fusilamiento... _

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el hombre antes de salir, seguido por todos los demás... y fueron las únicas palabras que se quedaron retumbando una y otra vez en la cabeza de Roy. Demasiado confundido, absorto y temeroso de esas palabras y de su futuro, que no pudo realizar movimiento alguno.

Cuando todo parecía que iba regresar a la normalidad...cuando su vida nuevamente le pertenecía... y podría retomarla... ahora el destino le daba la espalda. Que se suponía que debía hacer... apelar para que ya todo estaba dicho... huir como un cobarde, no Roy Mustang no era ese tipo de personas... pero entonces se iba a resignar y aguardar a que mañana recibiera un tiro en la cien, por algo que nunca cometió.

**-"Roy..."** –una voz suave y familiar lo regreso a la realidad

**-"Riza que haces aquí..."-**interrogo preocupado Roy

**-"Me acabo de enterar de la muerte de Bradley... y me dijeron que en esta sala se iban a tomar medidas para su caso... Pero tu Roy...porque... acaso ellos creen**" –le basto con verlo ahí y razonar la situación, para comprender que hacia Roy en aquel lugar.

**-"Que mate a Bradley... si así es... fui su única salida para explicar y acallar su muerte... Pero tu sabes que yo..."** – antes de que pronunciara otra cosa, vio como Riza negaba con la cabeza, impidiéndole pronunciar aquellas palabras.

**-"Lo se Roy... tu no lo hiciste... una vez lo juraste y te creo no tienes que decirlo. Pero que haremos ahora" **

**-"No se, aún hay tiempo para presentar pruebas, así que por eso no te preocupes**" –trato de sonar calmado, mientras estrechaba a la preocupada joven. No se atrevió a decirle la verdad... el solo pensar en alegarse de ella bastaba para hacerlo flaquear.

--------------------------------------------------------

Toda aquélla tarde Roy evito permanecer cerca de Riza lo mas que podía; le resulto increíblemente fácil; le había pedido se ocupara de algunos asuntos, mismos que la obligaron a salir por algunas horas del cuartel.

Permanecía de espaladas a la puerta, de la que aún era su oficina; escucho cuando esta se abrió pero no le presto importancia, solo se giro cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

**-"Coronel Mustang lo lamento...sinceramente" **

**-"Que es lo que lamenta Teniente Goldaming... que esta farsa se allá terminado o que sea usted el que jale el gatillo sobré mi cabeza**" –Parecía que tomaba las cosas con demasiada parsimonia.

**-"Todo esto Coronel. En realidad fue un movimiento que debí haber previsto, así usted ahora no estaría en esta situación" **

**-"Tu debiste haberlo anticipado y yo nunca debí haber creído en tu palabra, ni en la de nadie. Pero alégrate, el único que me llevara a la tumba serás tu y no esos imbeciles" **

**-"Fue lo único que pude arreglar, apenas me dieron la noticia salí de mi casa e hice hasta lo imposible por hablar con el juez, pero no conseguí mucho**" –todo su discurso trataba de sonar mas como una disculpa que como una conversación.

**-"Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer... aceptar los caprichos del destino sin siquiera cuestionarlos; puedo hacerlo; muchas veces lo he hecho... pero entonces que pasara con las personas que trate de proteger, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ellos, a morir por ellos... por mis hombres, por fullmetal y su hermano y por ella... por ella soy capaz de morir mil veces, con tal de protegerla, pero ahora lo único que les puedo ofrecer es un mísera protección monetaria..." **

**-"No se lo haz dicho aún cierto, Coronel**" –lo interrumpió

**-"Y como hacerlo... que decirle. Es mejor que no lo sepa, por lo menos podrá dormir tranquila esta noche...ahorrarle una noche de sufrimiento"** –esbozo una ceniza sonrisa, y antes de que continuaran con su platica, Riza irrumpió en la oficina.

**-"Coronel, todo esta arreglado, de acuerdo con el banco, se puede disponer del dinero en el momento que usted lo decida. Necesita otra cosa" **

**-"No es todo lo agradezco teniente, ahora puede retirarse a su casa, hoy no hay mucho que hacer en el cuartel"** –Le resultaba fácil escudarse tras esa mascara de acero e indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

**-"De acuerdo... pero te estaré esperando en mi apartamento, necesitamos aclarar unas cosas"** –exclamo en un ligero susurro, cuando estaba frente a el dándole la espalda al militar.

Sobre Riza que lo conocía mejor que nadie, no surtía ningún efecto ese tipo de poses, conocía cada uno de sus estados anímicos y sabía el método que utilizaba para ocultarlos. Pero con todo prefirió guardar silencio... ya tendría tiempo de resolverlo en su casa.

Roy continuo hablando un tiempo mas con Arthur; aunque sabía que debía salir cuanto antes del cuartel y que todo trabajo que le correspondía realizar había pasado desde hace mucho a otro Oficial, Roy precedía abarcar el mayor tiempo posible en ese sitió... Arthur tuvo la sensación que trata de evadir algún compromiso... Efectivamente evadía la visita a la casa de Riza. Durante todo ese tiempo, y el mayor espació de sus conversaciones había sido la forma en que debía hablar con ella. Finalmente arto el hombre de no lograr hacer entrar en razón al alquimista, y confiando en que lo mejor sería que fuera a verla, se puso de pie y despidió de el.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo transcurría de forma extraña, demasiado lenta... las mas agonizantes y frustrantes horas del alquimista, pero al mismo tiempo se extinguía con cada giro de las manecillas del reloj. Llego al departamento de la mujer, sin saber aún que decirle y sin terminar de convencerse si estaba haciendo bien con estar en su casa. Con esta idea dando vueltas en su mente toco casi distraídamente el timbre; una grata sonrisa que era capaz de ocultar y borrar toda duda, lo recibió. Sin decirle aun nada lo hizo pasar.

Espero a que fuera el que pronunciara la primera palabra, pero lo único que encontraba en su rostro y actos, eran a un hombre inanimado guiado solo por unos cuantos impulsos eléctricos que su cerebro aun atinaba a enviar a todo su cuerpo.

**-"Roy creo que deberías tomar un baño, antes de que hablemos de algunas cosas"** –El solo asintió con el gesto, y la vio perderse en la puerta del baño, escuchando caer el agua caliente sobre la tina, mientras ella le tendía una toalla.

Verdaderamente el vapor del agua caliente que inundaba el baño logro despertar un poco a Roy, se desnudo e introdujo lentamente su cuerpo en el agua, se sumergió durante algunos minutos completamente... realmente demasiado tiempo; pero esa sensación logro reconfortarlo totalmente y olvidar finalmente todos sus problemas, emergió su cara y recargo en la tina; sonrió al escuchar como Riza se desplazaba de un lugar a otro y algunas frases que le dedicaba a Hayate.

Después de que termino de asearse, envolvió la toalla en su cintura y la apretó con un ligero ajuste; en el pasillo se cruzo con Riza; pero ella solo le dirigió unas palabras.

**-"Te deje la ropa en la cama, y voy a servir la cena" **

**-"De acuerdo, te agradezco"**

El tono de su voz la desubico; un momento esta con cara de niño regañado y ahora le respondía como siempre, con esa voz firme y al mismo tiempo seductora. En definitiva o ella o el se estaban volviendo locos; decidida regreso sobre sus pasos, y entro sin avisar a la recamara. Lo encontró de espaldas a ella. Y de ponto los papeles se intercambiaron.

-"**Roy... que es lo que te ocurres... puedes decirme lo que quieras... lo que sea"**

Se había acercado a él, y tomado por la espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos su pecho, recargo su cabeza sobre su espalda... algunas gotas aún corrían por su ésta, su cabello mojado se remolinaba en todas direcciones y su cuerpo aún se sentía caliente... desde esa cercanía podía sentir como el vapor de agua se desprendía de su cuerpo.

**-"Voy camino a la cima vendrás conmigo. Hace algunos meses, cuando Haruko promovió mi asenso a Coronel, te hice esa misma pregunta, lo recuerdas" **

**-"Conoce la respuesta. Fue lo que respondí aquella vez. Y ahora porque no quieres hacerme una pregunta similar." **

**-"Porque no puedo... se lo que me vas a responder y esta vez no puedo permitirla... Riza ahora toda mi carrera... mi futuro y mi vida se están yendo a pique, como esperas que yo te involucre en esto**" –Finalmente le había hablado con la verdad... o parte de esta.

**-"Y porque no dejas que yo tome esa decisión..." **

Al escuchar su respuesta sincera y segura, como solo ella era capaz de expresar. Se giro hasta encararla. Al verla de frente, Riza clavo en él una larga mirada y sonrió con amable tristeza. Roy la contemplo por algún tiempo para inclinarse y besarla.

Riza se dejo llevar; llevaba varios días viviendo solo en la zozobra de lo que pudiera pasarle a Roy; que se llego a olvidar de ella, de lo que sentía y de lo que significaba ella para él. Roy había decidió que nada que no fuera el deseo de permanecer al lado de Riza, iba a ocupar su mente por esa noche.

Le tomó su cara entre sus manos, haciendo mas profundo el beso que rápidamente se iba convirtiendo en uno mas atrevido y pasional, en donde uno pedía algo mas del otro que ese simple contacto de bocas.

Ella se pego mas al cuerpo de el, en tanto que dirigía una mano sobre su pecho, recorriendo con sus dedos cada uno de sus músculos. Él abandono sus labios, para besarla alrededor de su cuello, en tanto que manos expertas desabrochaban los botones de su blusa, para después retirarlas, luego regreso sus besos hacia sus labios.

La tomo delicadamente de sus brazos, mientras se acomodaban en la cama.

**-"Creo que no necesitare la pijama"** –digo antes de volver a besarla, ella solo le sonrió

Descendió sus manos hasta encontrarse con el cierre de su falda, lo bajo y la retiro sin que ella se percatara de aquella acción. Cambiaron de posición, ahora era ella la que permanecía recostaba sobre la cama, con Roy a su lado; se detuvo un instante a observar con celo y detenimiento el cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven mujer... verdaderamente magnifico, no existía nada en el que no concordara con las demás partes de su cuerpo... su piel blanca y tersa, su cuerpo delgado, delineado con suma perfección; quería que todos sus sentidos captaran aquel momento; quería recordar su esencia, su tacto, su sabor, su pasión y deseo.

Comenzó a recorrer con su mano su cuerpo, empezando por su pierna, lenta y delicadamente la fue subiendo, deteniéndose algunos instantes en ciertas partes que quería preservar, y donde ella era mas sensible.

Lo único que podía hacer Riza era cerrar los ojos, apretar sus manos en las sábanas, y disfrutar de las caricias que le brindaba en ese momento Roy. Entreabrió los ojos, y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas observo como Roy, llevaba sus manos hacia sus senos, desabrochando el sujetador y desprenderla de la prenda. Dirigió sus dedos a éstos, al igual que sus labios, podía sentir como la mujer se arqueaba, cada que besaba cada seno y embriagada del goce que dicho acto le proporcionaba, tenues quejidos de placer venidos de sus finos labios, le hacían comprender al alquimista que todo marchaba a la perfección.

El juego de las manos se había prolongado bastante, y los cuerpos excitados de ambos les indicaron el momento de consumar el acto. Riza dejo escapar un débil quejido, Roy sintió las primeras olas de calor invadir el vientre de ella hasta difundirse en todo su cuerpo, contagiándole la misma sensación. De un minuto a otro iban a llegar al clímax; cuando éste llego, Riza encajo sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, y él solo beso sus labios, para ahogar su último gemido.

Roy dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, hubiera podido permanecer el resto de la noche en esa posición, pero su peso pronto sofocaría a Riza; se tendió al lado de ella, totalmente complacido.

**-"Roy me amas"** –soltó de pronto aquella extraña pregunta.

**-"Aún lo dudas**" –fue su respuesta gallarda **–"Claro que te amo mas de lo que puedes imaginarte" **

La asió con su mano tomándola de la cintura, atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo, le planto un beso en su frente, sonriéndole amablemente ante su gesto de confusión; para después taparla con las sábanas y hacerla dormir.

Permaneció velando su apacible sueño, su respiración se había normalizado hace rato, y el calor que sintiese hace unas horas había desaparecido, ahora se apegaba inconscientemente mas al cuerpo del hombre, mientras dormía sin preocupación alguna.

No se atrevía a moverse por temor a despertarla, pero cuando habían transcurridos algunas horas y faltaba poco para el amanecer, la arropo bien y se levanto. Se vistió haciendo el menor ruido posible, dejo sobre la mesa dos cartas, y despues de una larga mirada hacia la cama y la persona que ahora permanecía sola; en su garganta se formo un mudo, antes de que permitiera que sus emociones afloraran, salió del cuarto. En la sala se topo con Hayate que al verlo se supo de pie, antes de que comenzara a ladrar, se agacho y puso una mano en su cabeza.

**-" Eyyy, ahora debes cuidar de ella por ti solo, te la encargo y no permitas que ningún cretino se acerque a ella" **Antes de que cualquier imagen asaltara su mente, se puso y abandono su departamento.

En medio de la noche, se encamino hacía el lugar de su última y funesta cita.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Motoko cumplí con mi promesa¡cierto!. Debo ser sincera despues de todo me atrevoa decir que me gusto como me salío, es decir para ser la primera vez. Ustedes que opinan; haganmelo saber, para ver si me animo a hacer otro mas adelante en_ "Redención"._

beautifly92: ok o dejas el bisturí o continuas afilandolo; tu decides.Xris: si que bienque mis traumas se fueron, y tratare de continuarla mas rápido;

Hime-Cagalli-Alchemist: Ahh, amiga no me mates por piedad, si lo llegas a leer se sincera conmigo; Kimera Kuiroaki..: Creo que tengo cierto problema con eso de matar a Roy, no es que lo odie lo amo, pero por esa idea se fusilarlo fue que hize esta historía;

Lady2scorpio: Bien actualice uno y espero no tardar con los demas;Soi Fong: si lo escribiste bien, pero no me preguntes de donde salió el nombre que no tengo la mas minima idea, y sabes amiga creo que el trauma del tatoo comienza a disiparse, pero no mis ganas de escribir algo de eso;

the princess of the dark: si Bradley es humano, es que si fuera homunculo, costaría mas trabajo matarlo... piedad jeje; Maggi: amiga hablame dime algo jaja, lo que sea...pero cosas buenas sip.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO X: **

Había decidido no pensar en nada; y aunque lo quisiera lo único que abarcaba su mente en ese momento era su muerte. Siempre había pensado en ella, y nunca le había atemorizado la idea... después de todo en su profesión se corría el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento, era algo con lo que había aprendido a lidiar.

Pero fue hasta ese momento, después de haber pasado las mejores horas de su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba, en el que un repentino temor a la muerte se apodero de él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Roy tuvo miedo de seguir avanzando hacía su destino... porque sabía lo que le esperaba y porque estaba consiente que no existiría nadie que dirigiera sus pasos.

Sin percatarse llego al lugar acordado... aunque lo sabía, le decepciono saber que en aquel lugar no había otro hombre que su verdugo... claro después de todo no esperaba una comitiva. Arthur lo esperaba desde hace rato en la entrada del bosque; Roy se pudo percatar de pequeñas perlas que adornaban su frente y su respiración agitada, delataban alguna actividad física . De frente al militar, llevo su mano hacía su frente en señal de respeto, pero antes de que Roy pronunciara algo, Arthur comenzó a hablar.

**-"Roy sígueme no tenemos mucho tiempo, estarán aquí en cualquier momento" –** ignoro la pregunta del alquimista, y para su sorpresa Arthur ya se había alejado.

Sin repelar lo siguió, dando grandes zancadas para poder darle alcance al hombre que lo guiaba a través de la espesura. Llevaban caminando alrededor de 10 minutos, Roy supo que la periferia del bosque se había quedado atrás, la espesura y poca luminosidad del lugar se lo indico. A esas alturas resultaría fácil perderse en ese lugar, pero el militar lo guiaba diestramente; finalmente salieron a un claro de entre las copas de los árboles y Roy supo en donde se encontraba.

Verdaderamente era tan evidente. Desde que le anunciaron el lugar de su ejecución había tenido la referencia, pero no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento. Aquel espacio alejado del exterior...de la gente... del sonido; había sido el sitió que por muchos años se había utilizado para ejecutar a las personas, la lista iba desde criminales hasta militares y toda aquella escoria que su muerte era preferible mantener en el anonimato.

Algo le hizo girar la cabeza hacía un gran roble, fijo sus ojos en el montículo de tierra removida y supo que finalmente ahí terminarían sus días... como si se tratase de un animal. Una sombría sonrisa cruzo su rostro ante la vaguedad de esa ideay nuevamente la voz del hombre junto a él, lo hizo volver a la realidad.

**-"Vamos, aún tenemos algunos minutos. Camina lentamente hasta quedar frente a ese árbol" **–Hablo mientras el se dirigía a la barricada tomando algo entre sus brazos.

Avanzo tal y como se lo indico, cuando Arthur se le unió se sorprendió al ver que era lo que cargaba; en sus brazos sostenía una pequeña cabra...el animal mansamente se había quedado quieto en sus brazos, permaneciendo sin moverse en el lugar que lo dejo frente a Roy y frente al árbol.

**-"Roy ahora quítate la chamarra y ponla en su lomo" **–le ordeno mientras se alejaba del lugar, poniéndose a cierta distancia frente a ambos.

**-"Pero que es lo que pretende Teniente" **–exigió molesto y confundido ante tales acciones, definitivamente ese no era el momento de hacer ese tipo de bromas.

**-"Pretendo que cumplas mis ordenes, ahora hazlo" **–su voz autoritaria le hizo comprender que el no estaba en las condiciones de apelar. Se quito la chamarra, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la niebla del lugar habían humedecido su ropa.

**-"Ahora aléjate de ahí, en breve serás el único testigo de tu ejecución" **

Y ante los atónitos ojos de Roy, vio como Arthur, apuntaba el arma hacía el animal, jalaba del gatillo y al segundo después de escuchar la fuerte detonación, la cabra con medio cuerpo desecho se encontraba tendida en el suelo muerta, la sangre fresca aún se deslizaba por el tronco del árbol, con algunos restos de carne.

Torpemente Roy no se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar, y sus oídos aún retumbaban por el sonido de la detonación, mientras que el olor de la sangre fresca, comenzaba a colarse a través de sus fosas nasales; provocándole una mezcla de nauseas y horror ante tal escena. Su mente le jugo en ese momento una mala pasada, llevándolo de pronto al horror de la guerra de Ishbal, recordándole nuevamente lo que había hecho.

Goldaming le dio tiempo de que procesara todo eso; mientras que el se acercaba al animal, lo tomaba por las patas y arrastraba hacía la fosa, la chamarra había trazado un rastro de sangre y tierra, arrogo el cadáver y comenzó a cubrirlo con la tierra hasta haber formado una perfecta tumba, cerciorándose de no revelar mas que un pedazo del uniforme. Dejando con esosu escenario de ejecución. Se acerco a Roy mientras hurgaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**-"Te lo prometí, estaría de tu lado hasta el final y he cumplido con mi palabra... oficialmente Roy Mustang no existe mas dentro de los archivos de la milicia... o por lo menos temporalmente. Hasta que logre todos mis objetivos, tu deberás irte de Central y actuar como lo que eres...un muerto" **

**-"Muerto temporalmente a que te refieres, y que pretendes... a donde voy a ir. No se si estés enterado pero para alguien como yo le resulta complicado pasar desapercibido" **

**-"Ja, no pierdes tu sarcasmo eh Mustang. Te lo explicare brevemente, la milicia emite tantos errores como disculpas; así que estando dentro tratare de limpiar tu nombre, para que puedas regresar... cuando se enteren se van a arrepentir de haberte hecho ejecutar; y buscaran una manera de enmendar tal error. Así que no te costara ningún trabajo regresar y fingir que nada ha sucedido, así como ellos sabrán que lo mejor es seguir con la boca cerrada. Pero en tanto toma, es la dirección de mi hogar, mi esposa te estará esperando" **–decía pausadamente mientras le entregaba a Roy un papel

**-"Estas ofreciéndome tu hogar, aún sabiendo que pones en peligro a tu esposa e hijo, si me descubrieran" **

**-"No... te ofrezco mi hogar, sabiendo que si eso pasa tu los vas a proteger. Ella se llama Minna y mi hijo Evan; te confió el bienestar de ellos, hasta mi regreso no me defraudes Mustang. Ahora vete dentro de poco llegaran algunos hombres a inspeccionar el área"**

Le estrecho fuertemente la mano; agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, tomando un rumbo diferente por el que habían llegado. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió a la estación de trenes, compro un boleto para el primero que saliera rumbo a Harmenszoon, 10 minutos después se encontraba abordo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó a consecuencia de unos gritos que pronunciaban su nombre. Black Hayate ladrando estrepitosamente en dirección a la puerta de entrada. En ese momento no se percato que se encontraba sola en la cama, se levanto, puso una bata y fue abrir. En la entrada Havoc y Breda, aún la llamaban por su rango; tan pronto les abrió la puerta, ellos le notificaron sin rodeos que se había llevado a cabo la ejecución de Roy.

**-"Hawkeye, creíamos que estabas enterada nosotros lo supimos hace unas horas; tratamos de hacer todo lo posible, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando llegamos Arthur se encontraba terminando su trabajo" **

Hablaban de corrido sin detenerse para respirar, realizando ademanes con las manos. Pero al percatarse de cómo poco a poco el rostro de Hawkeye se iba literalmente descomponiendo, bajaron la voz. Al principio se veía sorprendida por la presencia de los dos hombres, apenas vio sus rostros supo que algo malo había sucedido...sentía sus voces como un continuo repiqueteo, creando un eco que lograba perforarle lentamente el corazón. Realmente no daba crédito a sus palabras...y como hacerlo si lo que le decían era que Roy Mustang estaba muerto.

Los dos militares se espantaron al ver el aspecto de Riza, tuvieron la impresión que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto, o desmayarse al notar la lividez que había adquirido.

Su voz le salió en un débil hilo **–"Esperen aquí, no tardo" **

Los dejo en el mismo lugar, y ella se dirigió al baño, se aseo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo tembloroso le permitía, manteniendo la poca lucidez que aún no desaparecía de entre tanta confusión. Ellos aún no salía de su asombro al verla actuar de manera tan fría, cuando la vieron enfilarse hacía la salida.

Havoc fue el primero en reaccionar y seguirla, apresurando el paso para darle alcance, le indicaba el lugar al tiempo que trataba de disuadirla para que no continuara. Estaba seguro que el escenario que le esperaba terminaría por derrumbarla moralmente. Sin importarle sus peticiones Riza avanzaba decidida, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que tan pronto se detuviera rompería en llanto.

Lo encontró de espaldas a ella, Arthur aún removía la tierra, dejo la pala y la encaro al escuchar el clic del arma sobre su nuca. Antes de que se girara adivino de quien se trataba **–"Hawkeye" **Fue lo único que le permitió Riza que dijera.

**–"Tu... eres un maldito, te hiciste pasar por su amigo, ambos te creímos. Le dijiste que todo saldría bien, que aún había tiempo para apelar. Teniente dígame que no es verdad lo que me dijeron Breda y Havoc, no lo creo" **

Su voz aunque era firme comenzaba a quebrarse, cerro los ojos añorando que su respuesta fuera otra , que contradijera lo que había escuchado y ahora comprobaba con sus propios ojos: la sangre en el árbol aún escurriendo junto con pequeños coágulos de ésta, restos de carne en el suelo, parte de la manga de su uniforme debajo de mas sangre...amenazaba con llevarla al borde del colapso.

**-"Lo lamento Hawkeye pero Mustang era un asesino y su ejecución era inminente" **

Abrió lentamente sus labios temblorosos dejando escapar un grito ahogado, todo su cuerpo exceptuando la mano que sostenía el arma con firmeza, comenzó a temblar, sus piernas amenazaban con sucumbir ante el dolor, un profundo hueco de vacío se formo, su mente se lleno de escenas, recreando la muerte de su Coronel. Abrió los ojos empañados de lágrimas, su visión era nula productos de las lágrimas que reprimía; aún así el asesino de Roy seguía siendo blanco fácil para la Teniente.

Tan pronto reconocieron el grito de Riza, Havoc y Breda echaron a correr el último tramo que les faltaba. Jean llego a tiempo para sujetar en sus brazos a Riza. **–"Teniente tranquila, no vale la pena" –**Le hablo de manera cariñosa bajando el arma.

Riza estaba a punto de desplomarse en ese lugar, de no haber sido por Havoc que la sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Y para sorpresa de los tres militares, la joven rubia no cedió al sentimiento de frustración y desolación que la embargaban, aún con Havoc sujetándola; encañono una vez mas a Arthur, le dirigió una rápida amenaza, bajo el arma enfundándola, se soltó del hombre y regresaba sobre sus propios pasos, cuando escucho la excéntrica disculpa del militar.

**-"Riza en realidad lo lamento, pero te pido que no abandones las esperanzas" **

-----------------------------------------------------------

Regreso a su departamento; sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. En el baño abrió el botiquín, saco el frasco de pastillas , se miro en el espejo clavando fijamente su mirada en su reflejo, reparo en su aspecto, sus ojos hinchados y su rostro totalmente cabizbajo...esa imagen que le mostraba el espejo, distaba mucho del que observara hace unas horas: radiante, lleno de felicidad e ilusiones, con el corazón embargado de amor... ahora solo era el débil recuerdo.

Ni siquiera ahí en la soledad de su hogar se permitió llorar, y es que para Riza Hawkeye el llanto era sinónimo de debilidad y ella... la mujer sobre la cual Roy había apostado todo...no lo era. En su lugar hundió el rostro en el chorro de agua fría, se tomo las pastillas y dirigió a su recamara.

Pero tan pronto abrió la puerta, el fantasma de la noche anterior la asalto de forma brusca y melancólica; recordándole que en ese lugar...en esa cama, apenas hace unas horas había estado en brazos de Roy. Paso de largo hasta su tocador, peino su cabello y al momento de bajar el cepillo reparo en la presencia de las dos cartas, incapaz de permanecer mas tiempo ahí, las guardo en su bolsa y salió al cuartel.

Cuando llego al Cuartel sus compañeros solo la saludaron y regresaron a sus actividades ella agradeció el gesto, no se sentía con ánimos para contarles como se sentía, se instalo en su escritorio dirigiéndole una melancólica mirada al escritorio frente a ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Roy tuvo que obligarse a si mismo varias veces a continuar siempre al frente y no regresar sobre sus pasos.

El movimiento del tren contribuyo para que se quedara dormido gran parte del trayecto, aunque este no era un método eficaz para olvidar todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Pronto el esplendor de Central fue quedándose atrás y ahora que abría de nuevo los ojos, el panorama había cambiado abruptamente.

Era para sorpresa del militar, un medio que había logrado evadir misteriosamente, el cambio de era y tecnología, los edificios y casas extravagantes no existían, en su lugar pequeñas casas de campo cubrían las calles adoquinadas en medio de tanta vegetación y parajes verdes.

Sintió una grata sensación de alivió cuando bajo del tren y observo todo ese paraje, extrajo de su bolsa el papel, y comenzó a recorrer el lugar asombrado. La casa de Arthur era una de las mas alejadas del centro, antes de llamar se detuvo a contemplarla.

Una construcción de dos pisos, con la fachada en blanco, algunas ventanas al frente, rodeada de una cerca, a la derecha un árbol de manzanas y la parte trasera con un modesto huerto.

Se sintió apenado de pedir abrigo, en aquel lugar tan cálido. Con todas las cosas que había hecho se creyó indigno de perturbar tanta paz. Antes de que se alejara de ahí, una joven mujer apareció detrás de la puerta. Tan pronto la vio Roy sostuvo el peso de su recuerdo.

**-"Usted debe de ser Roy Mustang o me equivoco, mi esposo me hablo de usted y digo que hoy llegaría" –**Le hablo con una voz dulce, mientras abría completamente la puerta y develaba su figura.

**-"Si así es, le agradezco todo lo que esta haciendo por mí" **

**-"No es nada pase por favor, debe de estar cansado puedo ofrecerle algo antes de que instale en la habitación que dispuse para usted" **

Entro a la casa observando con detenimiento cada punto de esta, fijando su vista de pronto hacía la puerta de la cocina que dirigía al patio de atrás...ahí jugando frente a un árbol se encontraba parte del orgullo y felicidad de Arthur. Su pequeño hijo de cinco años, permanecía entretenido en algún juego hasta que escucho la voz de su madre que lo llamaba para comer.

De inmediato el niño, quedo prendado con la presencia de Roy, la simpatía fue mutua; mientras Mina terminaba con la comida, Roy se había enfrascado en un juego infantil con Evan. Pero de tanto en tanto giraba hacía la joven mujer.

**-"Sucede algo malo Coronel" –**le pregunto de forma amable con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando ponía frente a el un plató y se había dado cuenta de sus miradas.

**"Lo lamento en serio Minna, no sucede nada...es solo que usted" –**pronunció apenado, hasta ese momento cayo en la cuenta de sus actos.

**"Esta bien no se preocupe Coronel, no pasa nada"**

**-"Por favor puede dejar de llamarme Coronel, soy solo Roy. Y en verdad lo lamento no me di cuenta, pero usted me recuerda mucho a una persona que deje en central" **

Aquellas palabras eran verdaderas; ciertamente la apariencia de Minna, distaba mucho de la de Riza; ella era todo lo contrarió a la Teniente: castaña, con un cuerpo grácil, pero que en nada se comparaba al de la rubia, ojos azules cálidos; amable y sonriente. Pero que sin embargo era al mismo tiempo tan parecida a ella... dedicadas a lo que hacían, con el instinto protector latente, firmes pero al mismo tiempo preocupadas por sus seres queridos.

Ahora comprendía porque Arthur, había dicho que Riza era hermosa... su esposa de igual manera lo era, pero con enfoques diferentes.

Los días en aquel lugar era monótonos; aunque ella se negaba, después de tanta insistencia por parte del hombre Minna había terminado por aceptar que Roy realizara algunas actividades. Por las mañanas muy temprano se levantaba y hacía lo típico que realizan los hombres en aquel lugar, el resto del día lo abarcaba en juegos con Evan y algunas salidas con la joven madre y el pequeño. Sobre todo los lunes que era cuando recibían la correspondencia y noticias de Arthur.

Así Roy se mantenía informado de lo que pasaba en Central, de sus avances, pero sobre todo eso lo que mas le interesaba era Riza. Ya en muchas ocasiones él le había contado a Minna, como fue que la había conocido y porque se había enamorado de ella. Ella solo asentía con el gesto, sonreía y comprobaba a diario que el amor por Riza, en ningún momento había menguado en los ojos de Roy.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Le agradezco a todas sus comentarios y me alegro mucho que mi pequeño lemmon les agradara, ayy son tan felíz jaja... ademas e actualizado rápido no?.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	11. Confesiones

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO XI: CONFESIONES **

Encontró en el trabajo un buen método para ocultar su pena, que con cada día transcurrido parecía acrecentarse mas indirectamente; aunque físicamente seguía siendo la misma Riza Hawkeye que todos conocían. Los mas observadores detectaban ciertos cambios emocionales y físicos en ella: se había vuelto mas distraída, con frecuencia pasaba horas enteras mirando hacía el horizonte, sumida en sus pensamientos, a veces con el semblante sereno y feliz otras con el velo del luto que todos sabían guardaba desde ese día por Roy.

Y aunque su nuevo Coronel era una persona amable, Riza no actuaba tan protectora como con Roy, en su lugar se concentraba en su trabajo y así pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Las cartas que Roy le dejo, no decían gran cosa. Una estaba especialmente dirigida a ella, pero aún así sus palabras eran muy escuálida. Algunas palabras de gratitud acompaña por un _te amo_ al final de ella y su firma. La segunda estaba dirigida para alguien mas con algunas indicaciones.

Dos meses después, a principios de semana Riza recibió noticias de los hermanos Elric, finalmente regresaban a Central y ella podría arreglar algunas cosas con ambos.

Como cada que regresaba de una misión, Ed abrió azotando la puerta y con enérgicas fuerzas llamo a Roy; pero se quedo callado cuando en lugar del acostumbrado sarcasmo y reprimenda, solo encontró un silencio fantasmal, para después escuchar la calmada voz de Riza.

**-"Edward, Alphonse me alegra que hallan regresado con bien"**

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, donde esta ese miserable de Mustang, su misión resulto ser una perdida de tiempo, pero ya vera le enseñare a no burlarse de nosotros tan pronto tenga su rostro de frente" **

**-"Ed, acaso no sabes nada aún" –**pregunto sorprendida la teniente; al ver la actitud de negación de ambos les narro de manera breve y precisa lo que le había ocurrido.

Edward atravesó todos los estadios emociones posible: sorpresa, impresión, lastima, tristeza, pero de todos estos el que sobresalió fue la ira y odio. No sabía definir la causa que lo generaba, si era por haber muerto estando el lejos, odio hacía él o hacía sus asesinos; pero lo mas probable era que se debía, a que no sabía afrontar una vez mas la muerte de una persona cercana a él. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a gritar.

Arrogo de una patada la silla frente a el, tiro las flores que descasaban en el escritorio de Riza, que quedaron regadas por todo el piso.

**-"Estúpido, bastardo era la única forma en que un desgraciado como él podía terminar. Y pensando mejor las cosas creo que ese hombre nos hizo un favor al haberlo matado. Claro, siempre supe que su ambición sería su perdición y como siempre acerté, ja me imagino su cara; eso hubiera estado genial; finalmente su maldita sonrisa burlona y su sumos de superioridad opacados una bala..." **

Hablaba burlonamente, sin comprender el mismo porque lo hacía si en realidad no lo sentía. Winry y Alphonse se quedaron pasmados al escucharlo expresarse de esa manera tan fría hacía el hombre que lo había acogido después de su transmutación fallida.

**-"Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cual fue la idiotez que hizo para que lo hallan hecho ejecutar" **

Ante ese nuevo comentario Riza no puedo mantenerse indiferente y fingir que nada de lo que Edward decía le interesaba. **–"Lo hizo por ustedes, por eso lo mataron" – **Su voz se interpuso a la de Ed, se puso de pie de golpe y abandono la pieza tan rápido como le fue posible, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

Antes de que sus emociones terminaran por dominarla y hacerle perder la poca cordura que mantenía mientras andaba por los pasillos de central, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; se dirigió a la cabina de tiro. Era en parte el lugar perfecto para esconderse por un rato de la gente; quedaba alejado de las otras áreas del edificio y aquella cabina, nadie que no fuera la propia Riza usaban.

Encendió las luces del lugar, eligió unos blancos móviles, que nunca se acercaban lo suficiente, por lo general se mantenían a la distancia y se movían realmente rápido. Desenfundo su arma, introdujo el primer cartucho, y con la misma rapidez de los blancos comenzó a disparar derribando todo cuanto se moviera, solo unos segundos le llevaban cargar de nuevo. El ensordecedor ruido de las detonaciones y el obligarse a concentrar en su objetivos, la forzaban a no pensar en él. Pero esto no serviría por mucho tiempo.

Winry abrió de golpe la puerta, dando un ligero brinco al escuchar tan cercas las detonaciones, la cerro tras ella quedando de pie al lado de Riza. Si se había sentido triste cuando escucho la noticia, aquella escena, de la rubia mujer canalizando su sufrimiento en algo que la hiciera parecer fuerte, la acongojo aún mas.

Con el rostro afligido, cerrando a intervalos los ojos a consecuencia del ruido que resonaban en sus oídos; comenzó a interrogar a Riza. Lo único que pretendía cuando salió corriendo tras ella era excusarse por el comportamiento de Edward y darle sus condolencias. Pero el verla actuar de esa forma, la llevo a plantearle preguntas acerca de su comportamiento yde cómo se sentía.

La joven Teniente había preferido ignorarla y no darle importancia a sus preguntas; pero la insistencia de la rubia mecánica acompañada con el deseo de estallar y contarle a alguien lo que sentía, terminaron por derrotarla.

**-"Porque Teniente. Porque se muestra tan indiferente, se que esto es duro, pero no expresarlo puede resultar mas doloroso que si se desahoga con alguien. Sabe que puede confiar en mí" –**Continuaba insistiendo con la voz quebrada por la tristeza.

**-"Por que lo amaba. Lo amo a pesar de que se que esta muerto. Y no haber estado con él para ayudarle me lastima. Que se supone que deba hacer, continuar mi vida como todos lo hacen no puedo... no puedo. Le prometí que cuidaría de los Elric pero ya no puedo seguir con este dolor. Roy Mustang, eres un estúpido" **

No puedo seguir con la presión y las sinceras palabras deWinry, la hicieron abrir sus sentimientos por primera vez. El arma resbalode sus manos hasta golpear en el suelo, mientras ella se desplomaba en un amargo llanto, quedando sentada en medio del lugar frente a Winry. Conmovida se acerco lentamente a ella, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y la rodeo con sus brazos.

El llanto de Riza parecía que nunca iba a cesar, cuando parecía que todas las lagrimas habían salido, comenzaba con mas fuerzas. Nunca nadie la había visto en ese estado y tampoco nunca antes había susurrado tantos _te amo, _como aquel día.

Winry compartía en parte su sufrimiento y sabía que sus lagrimas eran normales,que esa era la mejor manera de desahogar su dolor. Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en aquella posición que sus manos y piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse, pero nunca se movió, no quería incomodar a Riza que había dejado de llorar y solo se escuchaban a intervalos algunos sollozos. Continuaba abrazándola, cuando comenzó a imaginarse lo difícil de su situación. Se había dado cuenta que ella solo estaba en la milicia por él, que su amor por Roy la habían llevado a jalar tantas veces del gatillo y que su felicidad radicaba en la felicidad y logros de el.

Supo por lo que murmuraba que el también la había amado. Y la idea de esa cruel separación, era devastadora para cualquiera... Roy Mustang había muerto y ahora Riza tendría que aprender a vivir sin el.

Winry le ofreció su pañuelo, la rubia lo tomo con las manos temblorosas limpiando su llanto. Winry comprendió que ahora que se había calmado la situación debía resultarle embarazosa, siendo ella una mujer firme, así que evito su rostro ayudándole a peinarse.

**-"Muchas gracias por todo Winry" –**le agradeció ya mas relajada.

**-"Fue un placer Teniente. Además me alegra que allá confiado en mí. Ahora si esta lista regresemos"** -Le dedico una cálida sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La habilidad de Riza de restablecerse tan rápido después de esa caída... acompañada de dolor, sorprendió a la joven mecánica. Su rostro se mostraba sereno como siempre, como si ni una lágrima hubiese resbalado por sus mejillas, pero sus ojos apagados no armonizaban con lo demas . Aún así Winry lo prefirió a imaginarse los planteamientos de los que sería víctima si la viesen como horas antes.

---------------------------------

**-"Winry regresaste, pudiste..." –**se apresuro Ed cuando la puerta se abría, pero callo al ver a Riza.

**-"Teniente Hawkeye en verdad lo sentimos, Ed nunca quiso... es decir perdónelo, es que él..." –**Comenzo a hablar Al atropellando las palabras, guardando silenció cuando Riza se acerco al cajón del escritorio y saco la carta.

**-"Esto es para ti Ed y también para Alphonse, antes de morir Roy lo previno y les cedió parte de sus bienes. Creo que el motivo no fue solo para que continuaran sus investigación sin depender del estado; también lo hizo porque..." **

**-"Lo se, lo hizo porque siempre busco protegernos; aunque sus métodos no eran los mas paternales le preocupaba lo que nos pasara. Por eso se hecho toda la culpa de nuestras investigaciones y por eso lo mataron. Teniente le ruego me perdone, y si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, hágamelo saber" –**Se disculpaba el rubio alquimista, con la cabeza gacha avergonzado por su manera tan precipitada de juzgar a Mustang; ahora que conocía la verdad, no pudo sentirse poco menos que miserable frente a Riza.

**-"Muy amable de su parte, pero lo único que les pido es que se cuiden y cuenten conmigo para lo que sea" **

**---------------------------------------- **

Los últimos días Roy se había sentido cabizbajo, pero trataba de parecer normal no quería que sus males terminaran por abrumar a su nueva y periódica familia. Al recuerdo de Riza y angustia por saber que hacía o como estaba se le había sumado una extraña congoja. Era una sensación que lo mantenía en alerta, como si un peligro invisible estuviera próximo a asaltarlo, era una intuición que había desarrollado después de haber vivido una guerra. Con todo prefería hacer caso omiso de aquel sentimiento y disfrutar de la compañía de Evan y su joven madre.

A finales del mes, aquella opresión se había incrementado considerablemente, manteniéndolo inquieto todo ese día. Minna y su hijo se había quedado, por primera vez desde la llegada del alquimista en la casa, mientras Roy vagaba por las calles.

Paseaba por el parque con las manos en los bolsillos, sin prestar atención a los que decían las demas personas. Algo llamo su atención. Una joven pareja de enamorados sentados en una banca se dirigían mimos y palabras de cariño. El militar se cubrió detrás del árbol incapaz de comprender porque los espiaba y mas aún que tanto le importaba lo que un par de enamorados se dijesen.

Entre su plática algunos diálogos removieron sus fibras sensibles obligándole a recordar a Riza.

**-"Recuerdas como fue que nos conocimos" –**pregunto el apuesto joven, de cabello marrón mientras jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos.

**-"Como olvidarlo, aquel día me salvaste de morir ahogada en el río. Y desde entonces siempre haz estado cuando te necesito a mí lado arriesgando tu vida por la mía" **

Respondió la joven de ojos azules sin sentir vergüenza como su compañero, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y le planto un cálido beso.

Y eso fungió como intermediario para recordarle una vez mas a Roy Mustang, que sin su Primer Teniente... sin la mujer que amaba y añoraba poder estrechar y besarla como lo hacía esa pareja, no era nadie. Y supo que sin su presencia su vida terminaría por consumirse lentamente.

--------------------------------

Mientras los tres realizaban las compras por la mañana. Recibieron una noticia aterradora, y es que el pequeño pueblo de Harmenszoon se convertiría en breve en un campo de batalla. Sus vecinos del norte habían respondido hace unos días con fuegoa las peticiones del gobierno. Y ahora ese poblado se había convertido en el punto de disputa de ambas naciones.

Roy leía perplejo la noticia completa en el diario; donde aparte de mencionar las causas que habían desatado tal conflicto, esperaban que en menos de dos semanas la fuerza armada entrara para combatir y proteger el país.

**-"Todo estará bien, cierto Roy" –**pregunto tratando de parecer optimista la mujer, mientras regresaban a su casa.

**-"Descuida no hay de que preocuparse, aún tenemos algunos días y las cosas pueden tomar otro rumbo. En dado caso yo estaré para proteger a Evan y a ti" –**pronunció mientras veía como el pequeño corría delante de ellos.

Entre mas transcurrían los días el pánico inundaba el lugar. Medidas extremas se encontraban publicadas en todos los lugares públicos y muchas familias pretendían abandonar sus casas antes de que la guerra estallara. Arthur le había mandado una carta a su mujer diciéndole que no había de que preocuparse, aseguraba que el conflicto no duraría demasiado y que cabía la posibilidad que Harmenszoon permaneciera intacto.

Pero la que estaba dirigida a Roy, desmentía lo anterior; el peligro es inminente y ya nada podía detenerlo, las tropas arraigarían de un momento a otro. Le recalcaba en todo momento que protegiera a su familia durante su ausencia. Roy conocía los horrores que representarían para una joven madre y su pequeño hijo quedar en medio de la guerra,y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlos.

Al cabo de la primera semana, la atmósfera había cambiado drásticamente, el humo y rugido de los cañones les indicaba que en el pueblo vecino se librara una feroz guerra. Los días permanecían en su mayorías oscuros, apagados bajo el manto de humo. Y por las noches el cielo se iluminaba por las explosiones de los cañones.

Por prevención y petición de Roy las luces de la casa ahora permanecían durante toda la noche e incluso antes de que esta llegase apagadas. Según el alquimista, con tan solo una titilante luz su hogar podría ser blanco fácil. Así pues la joven madre y su hijo adoptaron la costumbre de dormir juntos, confiando en el abrigo de su suerte y en el hombre que a diario les brindaba ánimos.

Pero esa noche la actividad de los cañones no había cesado e incluso comenzó antes de lo previsto. Ese día no pregunto el porque; pues era simple, su pequeño y pacifico pueblo albergaba ahora a enemigos y aliados que lo único que buscaban era satisfacer su sed de sangre.

Cerraba fuertemente los ojos y abrazaba con maternidad a su pequeño hijo, cadaque el cielo se iluminaba y la tierra retumbaba bajo ellos. A la media noche el clamor no había cesado, pero para una simple mujer de campo que desconocía todo eso y que sin duda la mortificada en demasía y atemorizaba, no pudo permanecer mas tiempo sola.

Sin soltar a Evan que le rodeaba el cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Fue hasta la habitación de Roy, él no había podido dormir, de hecho había adoptado la costumbre de permanecer en vela atento a cualquier nuevo e inesperado movimiento. Desde la puerta escucho la implorante voz de la joven madre.

**-"Por favor Roy, podemos quedarnos esta noche contigo" **

Ante esta pregunta acompañada de algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, el militar se puso de pie ofreciéndole su cama. Ella le agradeció solo con el gesto, se acostó en una esquina, Roy la imito y abrigo a ella y al niño. Instintivamente Minna se aferró a la camisa de Roy al escuchar una explosión tan cerca de su casa que el cielo se torno de un color rojizo. El hombre paso su mano sobre la almohada abrazando a la mujer.

Transcurridas unas horas ella se había quedado dormida, y él comenzaba a sentir el efecto del calor de ambos cuerpos y la armonía de su respiración. Llego imperceptible a sus iodos como la manija de la puerta de entrada se abría, Roy adelantándose a cualquier hecho se puso de pie en silenció y salió de la habitación, escudriñando en la oscuridad atento a los movimientos del desconocido.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**¡Ah! NO** como pudieron pensar que yo podría matar a Roy, si yo adoro al bizcocho.

Ahora tengo que distribuir mejor mis horas, pues dejen lescuento que estoy leyendo una novela que a mi parecer esta genial "El Conde de Montecristo", Dios estoy a un cuarto de libro y me ha encantado y ayudado¿a que? pues fácil a ampliar mi vocabularió y a darme pequeñas ideas.

Gracias a todas: Lady2scorpio, motoko.asakura, beautifly92, Fabi Washu( amiga creo que vas bien con el español, en cambio yo no doy una con el portugues, hechale ganas y espero verte pronto), Kimera Kuiroaki..., Maggi (que me ayudo en una partecilla)

**HATSHEPSUTH.**


	12. Complicaciones

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO XII: COMPLICACIONES**

Su calidad de militar le había conferido la capacidad de escudriñar en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir desde las escaleras, como la puerta se abría lentamente. La persona hacía el menor ruido posible, un hombre joven y apuesto, pero visiblemente cansado, cubierto con una abrigo y la capucha impedía que su rostro se notase entro a la casa; antes de que avanzase mas, una pequeña pero amenazante llama descendía de las escaleras, marcando el contorno del hombre que la manejaba, el recién llegado no intento moverse aguardo de pie hasta que aquella luz iluminase su rostro y en ese momento se bajo la capucha quedando su rostro al descubierto.

**-"Me doy cuenta que hice bien dejar a mi familia en manos tan diestra como las tuyas Roy"** -Hablo por fin, disipando toda duda de quien era.

Roy le estrecho la mano, cruzaron algunas palabras, sabiendo que no era bueno seguir hablando con la puerta aún abierta pasaron a la sala. A oscuras solo alumbrados por un ligero hilo de luna, Arthur interrogo al alquimista acerca su familia, Roy se descubrió que le agradaba responder sus preguntas. Y aunque su primera impresión fue interrogarlo acerca del conflicto y de que hacía él ahí, lo olvido al darse cuenta que para aquel hombre todo aquello que no fuera su familia había quedado de momento de lado.

**-"Como esta ella, Evan como se ha portado. Donde están ellos ahora"**

**-"Arriba en mi recamara durmiendo ambos. Esta noche la actividad se ha intensificado y creí conveniente que ellos permanecieran a mi lado" –**Respondió, cayendo en la cuenta que la situación le resultaba incomoda. Decirle a un hombre que su mujer había dormido con él, aunque solo sea eso, resultaba extrañamente incomodo**. –"Si quieres puedes subir y dormir con ella yo me quedare en la sala"**

**-"Esta bien te agradezco. Subiré un momento a verla, antes de que parta de nuevo"**

**-"Te asignaron al frente, por eso regresaste" **

**-"Mas tarde hablaremos de eso y de cosas mas agradables" **Sin agregar algo mas subió hacía el cuarto donde lo esperaba su esposa e hijo. Por el contrarió Roy prefirió quedarse en la sala.

Arthur entro en silenció, sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama, y quedándose contemplando por algún tiempo, a su joven esposa que dormía placidamente sosteniendo aun al niño. Se acerco a ella y deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla. Minna parpadeo un par de veces y aún sin abrir los ojos sonrió, se giro y al abrirlos se encontró de frente con su esposo. Sentándose en la cama lo abrazo fuertemente susurrándole algunas palabras. Él se sentó a su lado y después de algunos mimos el fue quien contestase ahora las preguntas que le hiciera la mujer.

Ya el día empezaba a aclarar, y para aquella familia la guerra había desaparecido de sus vidas, en lugar de hecho importantes se conformaba ella con relatarle lo que había hecho durante su ausencia, o lo que su pequeño hijo hacía ya fuese solo o en compañía de Roy, que mas de una vez su conversación se centro en aquel hombre.

Después de esto ella bajo a preparar el desayuno con una felicidad visible, y el se dirigió a la ducha.

Roy se había quedado dormido en el sillón, Minna le coloco encima la chalina con la que se cubría y sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la cocina.

Las risas de Evan, le indicaron a la mujer que estaba despierto y jugaba con su padre. Transcurridos algunos minutos se escucho como bajaban por las escalera, para después verlo en brazos de su padre entrar a la cocina.

Aquel cuadro era el de una familia perfecta y Roy se sintió un tanto apenado al haber interrumpido su convivencia, antes de sentarse a la mesa y cuando aún no había sido descubierto, por su mente paso la idea de formar a futuro una familia como aquella con Riza. Seguro sería una madre ejemplar, cariñosa, entregándole su amor a sus hijos y a él, justo como era Minna, su pensamiento fue disipado al escuchar la voz del hombre que lo invitaba a pasar.

Después del desayuno, Arthur le indico a Roy con la mirada que salieran al patio. A solas lo primero que salió de la boca de Roy fue.

**-"Como esta Riza"**

**-"Trato de matarme cuando se entero de lo que te había pasado, estaba abatida pero nunca derramo una sola lagrima..." –**Y relato todo lo que sabía de ella. El rostro del militar fue velado por una sombría nube de pesar, cambio de faz al escuchar una grata sorpresa por parte de Arthur.

**-"Pero pronto podrás reunirte con ella. Reuní las suficientes pruebas y pude demostrar tu inocencia, solo esperamos a que giren tu orden y todo abra terminado"**

Al principio fue una búsqueda infructuosa, pero pronto los resultaron fueron mejorando; solo hacía falta saber buscar y mantenerse alejado de Haruko y Trastkowsky y cuando estuvieran cerca de ellos aparentar ser su compañero. Aprovecho su corta estancia en central para sustraer la información y obtener un día de boca de Haruko la confesión de su magnifico plan. Después de tantas audiencias y demandas reconocieron su error, lamentaron entonces la muerte de Roy, con excepción de ellos dos, al saber que Roy no había muerto comenzaron los tramites para reinstalarlo al ejercito, aunque eso tomaría algún tiempo. Y las cosas no podrían ser tan fáciles, pues para desgracia de Arthur, Trastkowsky descubrio su doble jugada.

**-"Y como sabes, no me pude librar del problema así que por eso estoy aquí, amablemente Trastkosky me promovió para estar al frente de esta guerra, desde luego él y Haruko no tardan en llegar, con un solo fin o dos, pero eliminarme es su principal objetivo" –**Ahora el velo de incertidumbre cayo sobre el rostro de Arthur, Roy solo lo miro agradecido e impresionado que aceptara tan fácil su destino.

**-"Entonces ellos saben que tu familia vive aquí, y planearon la guerra solo para perjudicarte"**

**-"No la guerra en la frontera solo es un pretexto y por el momento no saben nada de Minna o Evan, aunque no durara mucho el secreto"**

**-"Y que piensas hacer"**

**-"Confiar en mi buena suerte, protegerlos hasta donde pueda, tu mejor que nadie sabes de lo que son capaces ellos dos, mataron a Bradley siendo que era el mas importante en la milicia, no creo representar mucho peligro para ellos. Aunque al menos me llevare a uno, del otro podrías acerté cargo tu Roy y cuidar después de mi esposa e hijo, se que Riza te espera en central... pero por favor no dejes desamparada a mi familia... no tienes una idea de cuanto los amo, a Minna que la ame desde siempre y a mi hijo desde el momento en que lo tuve en mis brazos. Pero ahora ya nada puedo hacer, solo disfrutar de su compañía este día"- **Antes de que sus emociones afloraran se encamino a la puerta donde se encontraba su esposa entretenida con algo que Evan le mostraba.

**-"Me imagino cuan grande es el amor por tu familia, yo en tu lugar tomaría a la mía y huiría con ellos. Y si lo hubiera sabido antes nunca hubiera permitido tu ayuda" **

Roy se quedo todo el día en ese mismo lugar, observando como Arthur actuaba de manera normal, sin levantar la mínima sospecha. Busco tantas veces un método para ayudarlo pero sus posibilidades se limitaban, entre si abandonaba la casa para proteger la espalda de Arthur y quedarse hasta que llegaran y mantener a salvo a su esposa e hijo.

Al final del día cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse el militar se despido de su familia afectuosamente, sabía que era la última vez que los veía, le dirigió una mirada a Roy de agradecimiento y de mantener en secreto su conversación, para internarse de nuevo en el ambiente de guerra.

Minna no pregunto nada, su corazón se encontraba tan agradecido por la vuelta de su esposo y las promesas de este le había devuelto las esperanzas, pues el nunca antes le había mentido.

-----------------------------------------

Al reportarse de nuevo al frente, Arthur tuvo que enfrentar algunos contratiempos pero nada para alarmarse, sus hombres le eran fieles y no había señales de que ambos Generales se encontraran de momento en aquel lugar. Dos días mas tarde después del combate tuvo el desatino de contarle a un soldado que su familia se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, y aquella era la única razón por la cual combatía tan acérrimamente. Antes de que la semana terminara Haruko y Trastkowsky arribaron al lugar y la información del paradero de la familia del militar no tardaron en conocerse por ambos hombres.

De un momento a otro sus tropas se diseminaron, y las bajas se incrementaron, y aunque el conflicto tocaba a su fin, en realidad no representaron mayor resistencia, pero sus lazo aparentemente amistosos podían flanquear en cualquier momento, y grupos armados seguían poniendo una resistencia que costaba cada vez mas muertes del lado de la milicia.

Aprovechando esos días de completa confusión Trastkowsky se encargo de recolectar día con día información, de la familia del hombre, y aunque toda era certera nunca supieron de la presencia de Mustang en casa de Arthur.

Previniendo tal acto de espionaje, había permanecido la mayor parte del día y noche oculto en su cuarto, observando solo por una rendija al militar que a diario se asentaba a la sombra de un árbol atento a los movimientos de sus habitantes. Cierto día a través del sonido de la guerra y confusión acumulada por esos últimos días, apareció la mujer en la habitación de Roy con el semblante preocupado. Mustang estaba sentado en el suelo en el rincón del cuarto con una pierna doblada en donde descansaba los brazos y sobre estos su mentón.

**-"Roy, dime la verdad Arthur no va a regresar ¿cierto?. Lo se, lo supe desde que llego" –**A esa pequeña interrogante se le sumo unas ligeras lagrimas que surcaron su rostro.

**-"Minna, aguarda aquí, toma a Evan después de que yo salga no vuelvas a abrir la puerta hasta mi regreso" **

Escondió el arma que tiempo atrás le entregara el militar, al final de las escaleras se encontró con Evan que al verlo se acerco a él, como esperando que diese inicio un nuevo juego. Roy solo se arrodillo puso sus manos en sus hombros** –"Campeón, no me tardo cuida a tu madre y no salgas mas, ve a donde esta ella"- **Espero a que lo obedeciera y cuando se perdió detrás del cuarto, salió a la calle.

Como si todo fuese planeado, como si los hombres hubiesen forjado una alianza con la naturaleza, tal vez en contra de Roy o a su favor. Lo cierto era que ya no solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cañones y la capa de polvo crecía sobre sí, ahora el cielo comenzaba a rugir y antes de que llegase siquiera a las primeras trincheras, la lluvia se desato en toda su intensidad.

Nadie lo reconoció o al menos no repararon en su presencia, tan ocupados se encontraban batiendo el fuego enemigo que se había intensificado. Roy hubiese querido quedarse en aquel lugar, donde eran mas vulnerables a los ataques, pero supo cual era su prioridad y continuo avanzando a ratos tenía que apartarse del camino para no tropezar con los cadáveres que caían.

Con la lluvia y el repentino pánico que se había desatado en tan poco tiempo, el lugar parecía mas lóbrego de lo que era en un principio. Roy estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al ser golpeado por la espalda por un hombre que paso corriendo, apoyo sus manos sobre el ahora lodo y sacudió un momento su rostro para apartarse el cabello que ya se le pegaba en su rostro. Llego tan claro a sus oídos que por un momento sintió como si fuera una voz que surge a causa de sus propios temores, pero las voces incrementaron repitiendo lo mismo, corriendo en una sola dirección.

**-"Que demonios, han empezado a masacrar a los ciudadanos" – **

Por un momento Roy creyó que fuera lógico, pasaba una y otra vez. Pero al instante la imagen de Minna y del hombre bajo el árbol se avivaron, se puso de pie y sostuvo por la casaca al primer soldado que pasaba junto a él.

**-"No se nada, tan solo que Haruko dio la orden de invadir una casa, que servía como refugió a un fugitivo. Goldaming se entero y ahora discute con él, mientras que Trastkowsky dirige la avanzada"**

Comprendió de golpe todo aquello, por su culpa tanto Minna y Arturt corrían peligro... Riza, ella también había arriesgado incontables veces su vida para salvarlo y el que había hecho... nada, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo siempre evadía la muerte pero a costa de otros. Su mente estuvo a punto de quedar en blanco y permanecer estático ante esta revelación, pero de pronto sus compuestas internas se abrieron y hecho a correr los pocos metros que le faltaban para alcanzar el lugar donde debía de encontrarse Arthur.

Escucho los primeros signos de batalla, la voz de Arturt se sobreponía a la de Haruko.

**-"Con mi familia no te metas hijo de puta"- **

El sonido de una detonación y el olor a carne quemada inundo sus fosas nasales.

Instintivamente Roy retrocedió al abrir la tienda y ver todo el lugar que servia como base hecho un desastre, mas allá de aparatos y papeles esparcidos por el suelo enfoco un charco de sangre que se iba agrandando conforme la sangre abandonaba el cuerpo inerte del hombre.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Pues entre que regresaba mis ideas de éste fic y entre que no tengo tiempo, tarde demasiado en quedar satisfecha con el capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios, o algo así como "ya iba siendo hora de ver la actualización" etc

El primer review que reciba (si recibo) y pida muerte a Arthur o a Haruko, será el cadáver que Roy encuentre, es que sinceramente no termino de convencerme entre si matar a Arthur o no...

Gracias a: _Lady Scorpio, Unubium, Maggi, Motoko Asakura, beautifly92, lucero, Kimera Kuiroaki..., y Sakura-chan,_ por su paciencia y reviews.

**Sherrice Adjani**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRINIDAD**

**CAPITULO XIII**

Aparto aturdido los ojos del cadáver de un simple soldado, que de momento su rango no era importante, o al menos no lo había sido cuando Haruko lo interpuso como escudo humano entre el arma que había detonado Arthur y él, seguramente el joven hombre había entrado por la parte trasera apresurándose a descubrir el porque del alboroto que había dentro de la tienda.

Si Roy tardo un tiempo en comprender lo que pasaba, a Arthur le tomo mucho mas darse cuenta que la discusión con Haruko había costado una vida inocente; sin pensarlo realmente el alquimista se acerco al cuerpo sobre el suelo y trato inútilmente de encontrar el pulso del hombre; en ese momento el General noto la presencia de Mustang.

Esbozo una arrogante y simplona sonrisa, como si todos sus planes se estuvieran alineando para que salieran a favor de él.

**-"Que decías Goldaming, que con tu familia no me metiera. Pensabas que no había motivos para eso. Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Que acaso no es el fabuloso Roy Mustang, el que se sacrifica por sus compañeros, y que si bien recuerdo es el traidor que la zorra de tu esposa estaba escondiendo"- **

Antes de que el alquimista se pusiera de pie y encarara a Haruko, Arthur paso sobre el, encarando al militar y amenazándolo de nuevo, recordándole que era capaz de todo si su esposa e hijos peligraban.

**-"Bah, puedes amenazar todo lo que quieres pero como ya te abras dado cuenta tu mujercita esta sola... y no se, cualquier cosa podría sucederle, a mí no me sorprendería regresar y encontrarla muerta a ella y a tu pequeño bastardo. Claro eso si regresas"-**

**-"Mustang, creí haberte dicho que por nada del mundo abandonaras a mi esposa, no se que demonios haces aquí; pero si ella o Evan resultan heridos tenlo por seguro que el que acompañara a Haruko serás tú"- **

A esas alturas no era necesario que le dijeran que había sido una estupidez abandonar la casa. Se puso de pie, echando a correr a la salida y viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el militar encaraba a Haruko.

**-----------------------------------**

Con miles de ideas todas estas funestas revoloteando dentro de la cabeza de la joven madre, y tratando de hacer lo que le dijera Roy, tomo en brazos a su hijo y se encerró en el cuarto, apenas a tiempo para escuchar como la puerta de entrada era forzada hasta abrirla. Sabía que no tenía un lugar donde correr y que las personas que estaban en la planta baja, eran militares que iban por ella y por Evan.

Abrió una pequeña trampilla en la parte alta del closet, que tiempo atrás hiciera su esposo y alzo al pequeño indicándole que se escondiera ahí, permaneciera en silencio y quieto lo mejor que pudiera, y sobre todo que pasara lo que pasara con ella no saliera de ahí hasta que su padre o Roy llegaran por él. Beso la mejilla de su hijo al tiempo que le sonreía maternalmente y cerraba la pequeña puerta.

Escucho como las pesadas botas militares retumbaron por las escaleras y por el pasillo, cuando se giró hacia la puerta dos hombres ataviados con uniformes militares y con expresiones fieras y burlonas caminaron hacia ella. Minna retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de ser sujetada fuertemente por la muñeca.

Demasiado asustada se encontraba como para siquiera mantener la suficiente atención y escuchar las palabras o insultos que los hombres le lanzaban. En algún momento supo que le habían formulado una pregunta y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza antes de sentir como una de las pesadas manos del hombre se estrellaba sobre su mejilla. El impacto le hizo girar el rostro y perder el equilibrio, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tocar el suelo, pues la sostuvo fuertemente por el cabello tirando de ella.

El hombre detrás del militar que la sujetaba, no mostraba un rostro mas benévolo que él, pero aun así obedeció su orden y puso frente a ella una silla donde se encargo el moreno de arrojarla. Murmuraron entre ellos algunas palabras y Trastkowskyencendió un puro y dio algunas bocanas. Minna observo inmóvil como la punta del puro comenzaba a arder y con cada bocanada el color cambiaba hasta arder en un rojo, se retiro el puro de la boca sin dejar de observarla y con voz golpeada pero tranquila comenzó a interrogarla.

Ella no era ninguna estúpida y sabía que a pesar del tono dulzón que trataba de emplear el hombre al preguntarle acerca del paradero de Roy y de su marido, no eran porque estuviera interesado en su bienestar.

**-"Lo siento preciosa tal vez me sobresalte, no debí golpearte pero que no me respondieras cuando te pregunte, si aquí se estaba escondiendo ese Mustang, me exasperaron. No soy tan malo, solo basta con que tu cooperes y me digas donde esta él"- **

A Minna le dio la impresión que el hombre, tendría que enfrentar serios problemas de personalidad o que sus métodos de persuasión estaban algo fuera de moda. Primero abofetearla y zarandearla para después hablarle con voz pausada y amable, nadie con el suficiente raciocinio caería en ese cebo.

Su escueta respuesta fue **_–"No conozco a ningún Mustang"- _**

Y esto le costo que la mascara de amabilidad del hombre se borrara, hiciera de nuevo la pregunta, dándole a entender a Minna lo benévolo que estaba siendo con ella. Y aunque el miedo siempre estuvo presente en el interior de la joven madre, en todas las ocasiones dijo lo mismo.

El militar gramo furioso, y ante la última negativa de la mujer de conocer a Roy, la golpeo en el rostro esta vez con el puño cerrado, tan fuerte que ella supo que eso era lo mas cercano a recibir un golpe con un mazo. Sintió el desagradable sabor a fierro de su propia sangre.

No le dio tiempo de sobreponerse a ese golpe, sin previo aviso desgarro la fina tela de su vestido a la altura de su ombligo y puso el ardiente puro sobre su blanca y tierna piel. Si Minna no estuviera consiente que su hijo estaría observando, hubiera proferido un autentico grito de dolor cada que el militar quemaba su piel, pero se trago su grito y su dolor solo se manifestó con las incesantes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, aliviando por donde pasaban durante escasos segundos el escozor que las quemaduras le habían dejado.

En algún momento pensó que iba a sucumbir ante el dolor y desmayarse, pero se obligo firmemente a no hacerlo, si a esa bestia frente a ella se le ocurría hacerle algo mas, al menos lucharía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Ganas de estrujar su pequeño cuello hasta escuchar como sus huesos crujían ante la presión, no le faltaban al militar. Pero sabía que antes necesitaba obtener una respuesta del paradero de Mustang. Tal vez cuando el estupido de su acompañante encontrara al niño, la mujer hablaría al verlo sufrir.

-----------------------------------------

Roy encontró la puerta abierta de un modo salvaje, mas allá escruto la sombra de un hombre. Él no era tan ingenuo para pensar que uno solo había hecho semejante disturbio en la casa. Y aunque sus respiración aun estaba agitada, trato de moldearla a sus actos, acercándose con total precaución y alerta a su alrededor. Tomo al hombre por la espalda, sujetándolo por el cuello y apretando con suficiente fuerza, pero sin llegar a asfixiarlo. No necesito algún tipo de arma para dominarlo, con el tono de voz que empleo para preguntar el numero de hombres que estaban, fue suficiente para obtener del soldado la respuesta dada con sus dedos.

La voz ruda proveniente de la parte alta de la casa, le basto a Roy para apretar su brazo sobre el cuello del hombre hasta que éste perdiera el conocimiento.

Subió las escaleras sin importarle cuan fuerte sonaran sus pasos. Y aunque el militar era visiblemente mas alto y corpulento que él, su coraje y odio fueron suficientes para apartarlo de la mujer, pero fue lo único que logro. Pues Trastkowskylo encaro desenfundando su arma.

Si bien eso tendría que haber medrado a Roy, no lo logro. Y aunque Roy sabía que no podría usar su alquimia, en caso de contar con sus guantes. Se lanzo contra el, sintiendo únicamente el roce del proyectil sobre su brazo, pero a cambio de eso el militar recibió una modesta dotación de golpes.

Eso le hubiera bastado al alquimista, pero en algún momento el militar recupero el arma y el cañón del arma apunto directamente a Minna. Roy se lanzo a él forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta lograr doblar la mano del hombre. La detonación se escucho con mayor claridad a causa del silencio formado, ahora que habían dejado de combatir, y cuando sintió la tibies de la sangre correr por su mano y el creciente peso del hombre, se aparto de él. Acercándose ahora a la joven que yacía temblando, tratando de controlar el llanto.

**-"Lo lamento Minna, no debí dejarte sola. Todo es mi culpa"- **Pronuncio con voz cansada mientras colocaba en sus hombros el abrigo que yacía en la cama, tal como lo dejara antes de marcharse.

Hasta ese momento la mujer salió de su estado de trance y rompió en llanto, tratando de cubrirse con el desgarrado vestido. Roy experimento una mezcla de horror y culpa, al contemplar el abdomen y pecho quemado en círculos.

**-"Te hizo daño, ese bastardo... te toco?"- **Pregunto no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

Minna negó con la cabeza gacha.** –"Solo me golpeo porque no le dije donde estabas"-** Dejo que Roy soltara un suspiro de alivio y agrego **–"Evan esta escondido, en aquel compartimiento, podrías sacarlo de aquí"- **

Roy se acerco, abrió lentamente la trampilla pidiéndole al niño que cerrara los ojos. El pequeño confundido obedeció y dejo que el alquimista lo llevara a su pieza, donde le prohibió que saliera, y regreso por la mujer.

Llevo en brazos a Minna al cuarto del pequeño, y dedico algunos minutos en poner compresas de agua fría sobre sus quemadaS, mientras Evan amorosamente quitaba con un trapo mojado la sangre seca del rostro de su madre. Él pequeño no dijo nada al respecto y ella lo agradeció dejando de llorar. Una hora después cuando con ayuda del pequeño y Roy estaba limpia y con una nueva ropa, acordaron partir.

Él continuo cargándola, mientras el niño se ajustaba a su espalda una mochila con algunas de sus cosas, en su brazo derecho sujetaba otra de menor tamaño y con la izquierda aferraba el único juguete que su madre le había permitido llevar. Tuvo que explicarle que tenían que viajar ligeros y cuando el pequeño, pregunto si regresarían por lo demás, ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar cuando respondió que no.

Roy chaqueo los dedos produciendo una llama que se propago rápidamente por toda la casa. Lamentando únicamente la perdida de ese acogedor hogar y no los dos cuerpos que arderían en ella.

Avanzaron los mas rápido que Evan podía, sujeto en todo momento al brazo del alquimista. Hasta llegar a los andenes del tren. Una vez ahí recostó a la mujer en el asiento, y la dejo a solas con su hijo, mientras él iba a que sellaran los tres pases para Central.

-----------------------------------------

**-"¡Ey! Teniente ¿sabe donde esta este pueblo?"- **

Riza alargo su mano para tomar el documento que Ed le tendía. Edward había pasado los últimos meses realizando solo trabajo de oficina, tal vez como disculpa del día en que llego, sin conocer que a Mustang lo había hecho ejecutar.

**-"Harmenszoon. Es un pequeño poblado, que sirve de frontera con un país que no nos tiene en buena estima. Constantemente hay pequeñas revueltas por culpa de ellos"- **

**-"¿Y son peligrosas?"- **Esta vez fue Al el que preguntara

**-"No, en realidad no lo son. Es un pequeño grupo de escaramuzas los que se desatan de tanto en tanto. Pero la base militar en ese lugar siempre la ha mantenido al margen"- **

**-"Pero el conflicto de ahora ya duro demasiado. Además las cosas deben de estar mal para haber enviado personal de Central, y para que Haruko y Trastkowsky estén allá"- **

Riza enarco una ceja, apartando la vista del papel. Estaba enterada del asunto, pero hasta ese momento supo quienes estaban al frente. **–" Haruko y Trastkowsky. Tal vez, si las cosas están tan mal sea por culpa de esos dos bastardos"- **

**-"Seguramente están tras algo o alguien. Sacrificarían lo que fuera para lograr sus propósitos, incluso matan sin sentir remordimientos..."-**El golpe que Ed recibió en las costillas, proveniente de su hermano, hizo que lo mirara fijamente y ver lo mismo que él.

El rostro de la rubia se había ensombrecido, al escuchar el argumento de Ed, y es que le resultaba todavía difícil no pensar en lo que ambos le habían arrebatado. Lanzo un suspiro liberando el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su garganta, le devolvió a Ed los papeles, él los recibió a penado por el comentario, pero ella se limito a sonreírle y refugiarse por el resto de la tarde en su trabajo.

-----------------------------------------

Roy Mustang nunca había sido un hombre de fe, pero cuando giro su vista al lugar donde Minna tendría que estar recostada, lo que vio lo conmovió. La mujer estaba sentada, su pequeño niño dormía con su cara apoyada en las piernas de ella, con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrecruzadas en señal de oración, murmuraba por lo bajo alguna plegaría por su esposo. Permaneció algunos minutos absorto en la mujer, cuando ella concluyo la oración, miro a Roy cabizbaja.

**-"Podrías rezar por los dos. Espero sinceramente que Arthur este bien"- **Ella solo sonrío ante la muestra de comprensión de Roy, arropo al pequeño antes de iniciar de nuevo.

Cuando descendieron del tren, Roy los llevo a un hospital, donde atendieron las heridas de la mujer. Mientras eso hacían él salió con Evan a buscar un departamento donde hospedarse.

Encontraron un cómodo apartamento, y aunque estaba lejos del acostumbrado bullicio del centro, a Roy le pareció perfecto para permanecer algunas semanas sin levantar sospechas.

Le había hablado tanto a Evan, acerca de unos helados, famosos por su sabor cerca del cuartel donde el solía laborar, que en cuanto el niño se entero de donde estaban, le pidió inmediatamente uno de aquellos conos a Roy. Si pensaba negarse, no lo hizo, tan encariñado y acostumbrado al pequeño estaba, que acepto gustoso la propuesta.

Así pues, cuando aun no se hacía tarde, tanto hombre como niño, desfilaban por la acera con un enorme barquillos rebosante de helado cada uno.

-----------------------------------------

Para Minna, aquella casa pareció agradarle, contaba con todos los servicios y el pequeño balcón mostraba una bella vista de lo que había mas allá de casas y calles adoquinadas. Las dos únicas cosas que la molestaba, eran: La primera atentaba contra su pudor, y es que al salir del hospital, le habían recomendado que evitara usar alguna prenda, para sanar y no lastimar las heridas, el problema era que dichas quemadas recorrían desde el nacimiento de sus senos hasta su ombligo.

Al principio se había mostrado renuente a tal recomendación, y aunque Roy había demostrado ser una persona confiable, eso excedía los limites. El acuerdo final había sido, adquirir vestidos vaporoso, en donde no tocaba la piel. Y aun así solo los usaba cuando el militar salía, o se encontraba sola en su cuarto, de lo contrarió se colocaba una chalina.

Lo segundo, no era tan fácil de solucionar. Necesitaba saber como se encontraba su marido, y esas noticias no llegaron, ni en los primeros día, ni la segunda semana. Aunque todos los sábados recibía el periódico, donde dedican una pagina a publicar los nombres de las bajas que iba sufriendo.

El asunto era del siguiente modo. Todos los viernes a primera hora el cuartel de Central, recibía los informes del frente, anexos a una lista de los hombres que habían muerto esa semana en el frente; unas veces el numero no pasaba de cinco, y otras superaba la docena. Entonces las secretarías transcribían sus hombres y alguna bonita historia de su muerte, misma que se enviaba a la imprenta y aparecía todos los sábados. Esto era sobre todo una cuestión de gratitud, poner que el hombre caído, había perecido de un modo casi heroico, aun cuando el susodicho en cuestión allá muerto apenas ponía un pie en el frente. Era mas para acrecentar el ego de la milicia, que otra cosa.

Roy pasaba por el mismo puesto todos los sábados con Evan, compraba el periódico, y lo ojeaba antes de mostrárselo a Minna. Incluso a mas de dos meses de conflicto y estando por terminar, Arhtur continuaba sin aparecer en dichas listas, cosa que alegraba en demasía a ambos adultos. Pero tampoco había dado muestras de estar con vida. Aunque deberían de esperar su regreso, pues pasadas unas semanas de su arribo a Central, los nombres de Haruko y Trastkowsky, aparecieron concediéndoles todo una plana, a su "trágico" deceso.

-----------------------------------------

Si ese día Edward hubiera sabido, que un hombre se le acercaría y le contaría una historia casi sacada de un cuento, hubiera sido lo mismo que si le dieran la noticia que finalmente había perdido la razón. Pero una cosa era que le informaran que estaba loco y otra muy distinta que Roy Mustang nunca había muerto.

Posteriormente cuando esa primera impresión, quedo superada, gasto sus fuerzas en despotricar en contra del mismo hombre de siempre: Roy Mustang. Tuvo que invertir dos días en una incesante, y a su juicio nada importante e innecesaria búsqueda, para encontrar a su ex – Coronel. Había jurado en voz baja que en cuanto lo hallará lo agarraría a patadas, hasta quedar satisfecho. Ese día le había costado mas trabajo inventarse una excusa para dejar sola a Hawkeye, y que ella le autorizara el día si cuestionarlo, había sido un verdadero reto maratónico.

Pero la noche pasada había hallado una pista y ahora se dirigía a ella. La misma que decía que habían visto a un hombre con características semejantes, viviendo en un departamento, con una mujer y un niño.

Los deseos de Edward; de apenas encontrar al militar propinarle algunas buenas patadas, no habían menguado pero cuando lo vio. Roy se encontraba en la esquina de donde vivía leyendo el diario. Misteriosamente fullmetal comenzó a reírse, confirmando su propia teoría: finalmente estaba loco. Aunque en realidad la idea de jugar un rato con el alquimista, fue lo que provoco aquella risa.

Unas pequeñas piedras golpeaban con insistencia la cabeza y espalda de Roy, la primera vez había volteado con una de sus peores caras para ahuyentar al pequeño mocoso que le había lanzado la piedra. Pero al no ver nada por los alrededores continuo revisando las paginas del periódicos.

Imperceptible pero constante el hombre seguía escuchando el rumor de una risita burlona. Se quedo un momento percibiendo la dirección de donde venían los proyectiles, una vez ubicados, a Roy le tomo solo un segundo hacerle pagar al individuo aquella broma. Y a Ed le tomo ese mismo tiempo en ver prenderse su flamante abrigo rojo.

Cuando finalmente logro que la pequeña llama no se propagara mas, se encontró de frente al alquimista. Cuando Roy pronunció su apodo Ed sintió que una oleada de gratitud lo abordaba; desde luego nunca lo admitiría, y todo se lo adjudicaba a que sería un alivio cuando Riza conociera la verdad.

**-"Fullmetal. ¿Cómo...?. que paso. Como me encontrases con esa estatura"- **

Bien, con ese comentario, el alivio de Edward al saberlo con vida, se esfumo y sus ansias de asesinarlo el mismo, latieron con mayor intensidad. Pero quedo en el olvido, al ver la sincera sonrisa que él militar le ofrecía ahora, y él solo atino a decir. **–"Mustang, me alegra que las palabras de aquel hombre fueran verdad"- **

**-"¿Qué hombre?. Nadie sabe que estoy en Central"- **

**-"Un tal Arthur Goldaming. Hace dos días lo encontré, o mejor dicho el me encontró y empezó a contarme una tonta historia"- **

De ese modo Ed le narro como fue que Arthur había llegado a central, lo había buscado y pedido que encontrará a Roy. Antes de despedirse le entrego un papel, con la dirección donde le pedía se reunieran, junto con su familia.

**-"Ey. Mustang, me alegra que todo allá sido de esta manera y que estés con vida"- **Sincero el rubio alquimista antes de marcharse. Cuando se alejaba volvió a escuchar la voz de Roy a sus espaldas.

**-"Gracias Edward. A mi me alegra saber que no creciste en todo este tiempo, de otra forma Arthur nunca te hubiera encontrado"- **Ed no respondí aquella ofensa, demasiado aliviado se sentía su corazón como para iniciar una pelea en ese momento.

-----------------------------------------**  
**

Dos horas mas tarde, Roy se levantaba de la mesa del pequeño bar, para dejar a solas a la familia que se volvía reunir después de algunos meses.

Le alegro saber que el militar había regresado sano y salvo a Central, y mas aun al recibir una carta para él. La leyó cuando estuvo fuera del lugar y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que todo aquel asunto de su culpabilidad había quedado resuelto. Se le pedía su asistencia en el cuartel para el día siguiente.

Aquella noche le resulto prácticamente imposible dormir. Tan abrumado estaba con lo que podría pasar mañana. ¿Acaso lo recibirían con los brazos abierto¿Sería multado por hacer todo una farsa¿Actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado, y solo le estrecharían fuertemente la mano como disculpa?.

Sea como fuese, la mañana había llegado y él se encontraba de nuevo frente las puertas del gran edificio que conformaba la base militar del centro. Ese día se había ofrecido a cuidar de Evan, mientras su padres atendían asuntos concernientes a su nueva casa. Sabía que tardaría algunas horas dentro, así que le había pedido a fullmetal que se hiciera cargo del niño durante ese tiempo.

Como bien lo había predicho, permaneció mortíferas horas rodeado de hombre, que parecieran mas verdugos que aliados. Se vio obligado a responder a cada una de sus preguntas, para al final verse obligado a aceptar sus disculpas y recibir una vez mas su cargo como Coronel. _"Comprenda es lo mas que podemos hacer por usted. Pero descuide con el tiempo si muestra aptitud ascenderá mas pronto de lo cree posible"- _Habían sido las lustrosas palabras de los hombres, antes de dejarlo ir, para que se incorporara a sus actividades, con sus mismos compañeros de antes. Como si todo se tratase de unas simples vacaciones.

-----------------------------------------

Roy le agradeció a Ed y Al, el haberse quedado con Evan. El deseo de verla fue mas fuerte que todo y termino por interrogar a los hermanos, acerca de ella. Pero por desgracia ese día Riza había salido a una misión y no regresaría hasta tarde.

Dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, recorrió con el pequeño la heladería y posteriormente el parque, donde gastaron buena parte de sus energías en juegos con un balón.

Había llegado el momento de hacer un alto a dicho juego, Roy se distrajo por un momento y cuando giro la vista hacía Evan, el pequeño iba detrás del balón que estaba ahora al otro lado de la calle.

**-"¡¡Evan, alto ahí!!"- **Grito con voz autoritaria el hombre. El niño atemorizado por ese timbre de voz brusco se detuvo de golpe, sin darle tiempo siquiera de poner un pie debajo de la acera.

Roy corrió hacía el, al tiempo que se agachaba hasta estar a su altura y estrecharlo en brazos, justo cuando comenzó a llorar.

**-"Padre..."-** Aunque Evan sabía que Roy, tan solo era un amigo, había comenzado a llamarlo de esa manera, en ausencia de su verdadero padre. El militar sintió una punzada en el pecho, nunca había hecho llorar al niño, y cuando lo llamo por su nombre fue un acto inmediato al temor de que él siguiera corriendo detrás de la pelota. **–"Esta bien campeón, ya compraremos otra"- **

La suave voz femenina que se dirigía a ambos, fue suficiente para que Roy sintiera de nueva cuenta embargar su corazón de felicidad.

**-"Disculpe. Es de su hijo la recogí al otro lado de la calle"- **Pronunció amablemente Riza, aun no había visto el rostro del hombre, pues él continuaba hincado estrechando al pequeño.

Roy alzo la mirada, deseando infinitamente que no se equivocara, y cuando vio de nuevo ese rostro sereno y amable, experimento unas enormes ansias de tomarlo entre sus manos y besarlo.

La pelota se deslizo en algún momento de las manos de la mujer. Cuando aquellos ojos negro se volvieron para verla, sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo se iba hasta sus pies. Su voz quedo apagada por el nudo que se formo en su garganta y las lagrimas acudieron sin remedio a sus ojos. Si comenzó a llorar o no, no lo supo, sus fuerzas la abandonaron sin previo avisó.

El alquimista reacciono apenas a tiempo para tomarla en sus brazos, y evitar que Riza cayera al suelo, la llamo un par de veces por su nombre pero antes de atraer la atención de las personas. La condujo a ella y Evan a su departamento.

Cuando la hubo recostado en su cama, telefoneo a su departamento e informo a Minna que posiblemente no llegaría esa noche, pero que Evan estaba bien. Después de darle un vaso de leche tibia al niño, se dirigió a la recamara de Riza.

Recobró lentamente el conocimiento, podía sentir como una cálida mano acariciaba su mejilla. Se incorporo a medias en la cama, lanzando sus brazos al cuello del hombre. **–"Creí que habías muerto aquella vez"- **Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de dejar libres sus lágrimas.

Roy la dejo llorar el tiempo necesario, limitándose solo a deslizar suavemente su mano por su cabello y susurrarle algunas palabras. Podía sentir como su propio corazón se desgarraba con tan solo verla, y se hubiera hecho participe de su llanto, si Evan no hubiera entrado en ese momento llamándolo.

**-"Padre, donde esta mamá. Tengo sueño"-**

Riza se separo en ese momento de Roy y miró confundida al niño. _"Padre". _Así lo había llamado. _–"Ok Riza, contrólate. Los niños no se hacen de la noche a la mañana, bueno si, pero no podría ser. Es decir, a de tener al menos 5 años y Roy solo había pasado 6 meses fuera de central, era biológicamente imposible que fuera su padre". _Afortunadamente antes de que su imaginación continuara haciendo conjeturas, escucho la explicación de Roy.

**-"Es el hijo de Minna y Arthur, es lindo"-**Esto último lo pronunció si darse cuenta.

Riza miro detenidamente al niño, y se sintió tonta con su pronta conjetura. **–"Ven aquí cariño"- **Pronunció con un tono tan maternal que sorprendió a Roy, el niño que continuaba en la puerta se acerco dubitativo hasta la joven, ella lo tomo en sus brazos y descubrió aliviada que las características físicas correspondían mas a Arthur que a Roy.

Ambos esperaron a que Evan se durmiera y después de que Riza lo arropara en su cama, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto seguida por Roy.

Ahora se que se encontraba mas relajada, Roy le contó todo lo que había pasado, y para su gran alivió Riza lo había tomado mejor de lo esperaba.

**-"Nada en nosotros ha cambiado¿Cierto Riza?"- **Pronuncio cuando termino con todo aquel embrollo.

Ella le dedico una amplia sonrisa antes de agregar **–"Nada. Aun sigo amándote como siempre"-** Para después sentir sus dulces labios, sobre los de ella.

**-"Gracias..."- **Fue lo último que pronuncio Roy, y Riza sabía a que se refería. Se acomodo en su pecho, continuaron hablando por mas tiempo hasta que ella se quedo dormida, y él como tantas veces había hecho esos últimos meses, permaneció despierto.

-----------------------------------------

**-"Creo que serás un buen padre algún día Roy"- **

Fueron las últimas palabras que Minna le dedico al alquimista, frente la estación de trenes, una semana mas tarde cuando se despedía de él y Riza.

Estrecho fuertemente la mano del hombre, mientras le agradecía una vez mas lo hecho por él, Minna lo abrazo reiterándole su amistad, en tanto que a Evan lo alzo una vez mas en brazos y dedico algunas palabras.

Riza lo miro sin decir nada, concordando con la mujer.

Cuando el tren se perdió de vista. Roy continuaba viendo en esa dirección. Riza alcanzo a preguntar, adivinando porque continuaba mirando hacía allá.

**-"Entonces... con que serás un buen padre, Coronel?"- **

El militar aparto la vista, para mirar con una encantadora y casanova sonrisa a Riza y agregar. **–"Eso dicen. Que dices te gustaría intentarlo, aun tenemos algunas horas antes de ir al cuartel"- **

La joven rubia solo arqueo la ceja y sin dejar de sonreír concluyó. –**"Tal vez mas tarde Roy, de momento llévame a tomar una buena taza de café"- **

Le dedico una radiante sonrisa, tomando como un placentero acuerdo las palabras de la rubia. Antes de encaminarse con ella a su lado a una cafetería. Ansiando que la noche cayera pronto.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Feliz por haber terminado mis dos historias mas largas, y saber que les gustaron. Les agradezco por sus reviews que dejaron y por la infinita paciencia que me tuvieron por las veces que demore tanto. Ustedes hacen que mi trabajo valga la pena. 

Así que sinceramente agradezco a: Hikari S.s, espiaplan, Unubium, The Hawk Eye, Sakura-chan, vale black, motoko asakura, Xris, beautifly92, Lady-Scorpio, y lucero. Fueron mis últimos reviews, pero a todas Gracias.

Por cierto. Lady-Scorpio, me pidió un epilogo, alguna idea acerca del último comentario de Roy, seguramente. Por si alguna de ustedes comparten la misma loca idea de Lady, por favor háganmelo saber, para no demorar tanto con dicho epilogo.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	14. Epilogo

**TRINIDAD**

**_EPILOGO_**

Había pasado poco mas de dos años, desde que Roy le propusiera matrimonio a Riza. Y finalmente el bebe que tanto habían deseado ambos había llegado, para alegría y ego de Roy, Riza había dado a luz a un varón.

Ahora mientras esperaban de nuevo en el anden que los vio partir. El matrimonio esperaba la llegada de Evan, desde el día que se marcho con sus padres, ellos habían accedido que su pequeño hijo, viajara durantes las vacaciones a casa de Roy, mismo que lo recibía como si fuera su propio hijo.

Arthur los saludo amablemente, como cada que los veía para despedir a su hijo. Evan los recibió con el mismo cariño que les profesaba a sus propios padres, aunque el pequeño dejo de celos al ver al nuevo bebe en brazos de Riza, no se hizo esperar. Aunque el pequeño puchero tan solo duro unos cuantos minutos, pues tanto Roy como Riza, lo seguían tratando como su primer bebe.

Aquellas vacaciones las iban a pasar en la mansión de la madre de Roy. Pues la madre de éste, quería pasar mas tiempo con sus nietos, aunque estos, no lo fueran tanto.

Ed y Al, habían sido puestos bajo la tutela de Mustang, y muchos gastaban bromas diciendo que eran sus propios hijos, tiempo después Winry se había unido a la familia. Al principio ambos alquimistas se habían visto renuentes: uno a aceptar la invitación para pasar juntos las vacacione sy el otro en acerla. Finalmente después de una pequeña discusión donde Riza salió victoriosa, ambos hombres acordaron verse las caras durante esas vacaciones.

Riza y Winry, tuvieron que intervenir después de 15 minutos de batalla campal, entre Ed y Roy, antes de hacerlos subir al carro.

-----------------------------------------

La mansión donde había crecido Roy, aun impresionaba a todos. Erigida en la ladera de un bonito pueblo y teniendo como limite un lago, seguía siendo el orgullo de los Mustang.

Apenas el auto entro en los limites de la propiedad, la madre de Roy los esperaba con una radiante sonrisa. Ansiosa por estrechar nuevamente a su nieto, Chris. Antes de que Evan, sintiera la falta de atención la mujer le prodigo todo tipo de atenciones y mimos, mismos que recibió en su momento los hermanos Elric y Winry. Roy solo sonrió ante esa sutil tortura, de su madre a Ed.

La primera parada fue un gran chapuzón en el lago, donde la mujer, les había contado que Roy había pasado gran parte de su infancia. Y donde llego el momento de la venganza de Ed.

**-"Padre, puedes hacer lo mismo que hizo Ed"-**Pregunto inocentemente Evan, al tiempo que le mostraba un bonito velero que el rubio había hecho valiéndose de su alquimia.

**-"Lo siento campeón, papá no tiene esa habilidad con la alquimia, pero en cambio puedo hacer esto"- **

Ed se encontraba en la orilla del lago, observando con una sonrisa burlona el aprieto en el que había metido a Mustang. Pero tuvo que correr rápidamente al ver la llama provocada por el hombre que se dirigía a él.

**-"Roy basta. Cuantas veces debo de decirte que no uses alquimia frente a los niños"- **Lo reprocho su esposa.

**-"¡Ey!, es injusto porque el enano si puede"-**

**-"Porque la alquimia de Ed es menos peligrosa que la tuya, y él la gasta para hacer feliz a tus hijos y no tratar de incinerarlos"- **Antes de que pudiera repelar, Riza se puso de pie **–"Me marcho, tu madre debe de estar esperándonos"- **

-----------------------------------------

Mientras Riza mantenía una amena charla con la madre de Roy, y daba un sándwich a Evan. Comenzaba a extrañarse que Ed y Roy llevaran tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar sin discutir, hasta que su madre de éste argumento orgullosa.

**-"Ed, en verdad te pareces tanto a mí Roy. Que si no supiera la verdad juraría que es tu verdadero padre"-**

**-"Te equivocas madre, Edward nunca podría ser nada mío. Ni siquiera nos parecemos en el físico"-**

**-"Eso es obvió, pero su físico bien podrían ser por Riza, es tan linda que sería posible y ese carácter tan voluble es todo tuyo"-**

Riza tuvo que hacer una mueca para no soltar una carcajada ante el rostro de ambos alquimistas.

**-"No, no, no. De ninguna manera, Riza puede ser la madre de Edward. Yo puedo quedarme con Alphonse y Winry"- **Dicho esto Roy se cruzo de brazos, tratando de parecer molesto.

**-"Lo prefiero a ser el hijo de un megalómano como Mustang"- **Apelo Ed indignado.

**-"Al menos si fueras mi hijo, no estarías tan enano"-**

**-"Narcisista"-**

**-"Habichuela"-**

**-"Pretencioso"-**

**-"Enano"-**

**-"Infeliz presumido"-**

Mientras su madre observaba la escena encantada. Al y Winry se desternillaban de la risa. Y Riza solo encañono su arma en la nuca de Roy antes de que continuara.

**-"Basta Roy, no permitiré que continúes agrediendo a mi hijo"-**

**-"Pero Ed no lo es"-**

**-"Aun así basta. Mejor vamos comencemos a desempacar las cosas"-**

**-"Riza, nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, estaremos de regreso para la cena"- **Sugirió Winry, mientras tomaba la mano la Ed, y el sentía sus mejillas enrojecer, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Roy.

**-"¡Ey! Fullmetal, ni siquiera lo pienses. Aléjate de Winry "- **

**-"¡Ja! olvídalo Mustang, porque he de acerté caso, nunca lo he hecho"-**

**-"Porque Winry, es mi hija y no quiero que ningún patán le ponga las manos encima"- **Grito exasperado como si la rubia efectivamente fuese hija de él.

**-"¡Oye!. Se supone que yo soy su madre, así que no es ningún patán"-**Ahora fue el turno de Riza para mostrarse indignada.

**-"Mayor razón para mantenerlo alejado, tu eres mi esposa y por lo tanto serían hermanos" –**Riza cerro los ojos tratando de no perder la cabeza y disparar contra su marido, suspiro resignada al tiempo que lo jalaba por la espalda para hacerlo entrar en la casa. **–"Fullmetal te estaré vigilando. ¡Ey! no la beses sin mi consentimiento"- **Alcanzo a escucharse, los tres amigos solo sonrieron mientras se encaminaban al pueblo. Y la madre de Roy llevaba a pasear a Evan y Chris.

-----------------------------------------

**-"Roy hasta cuando entenderás que Ed y Win, ya no son unos niños"-**

**-"Ya lo se, es solo que no quiero que salgan lastimados mutuamente"- **Confeso el alquimista, una vez que se encontraban a solas en su habitación.

**-"Cariño, no tiene caso que te preocupes por ellos, sabes tan bien como yo que eso nunca pasara. Mas bien creo que estas celoso de ellos"- **Explicaba tranquilamente Riza, mientras le daba la espalda sacando algunas cosas de las maletas.

**-"Lo que me recuerda..."-**Se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y murmurando con voz sensual **–"Mi madre quiere que le demos mas nietos, dice que desea su casa a rebosar de niños correteando por todos lados. ¡Que dices complacemos su capricho!"-** Su voz sugestiva hubiera logrado que Riza cediera a sus deseos. Se giró hasta quedar frente a él y sin inmutarse por esos ojos negros, respondió indignada.

**-"Lo siento amor, pero no pretendo complacerte de momento, olvida la idea... no mas niños y menos mientras estemos en casa de tu madre. ¿Qué crees que diría si se enterara?"- **

**-"No tiene que saberlo, llevo a los niños al pueblo y no regresara en un buen rato. Además no creo que le moleste"- **

Comenzó por besar sus labios, para ir descendiendo por su cuello y hombros, logrando que ella comenzara a deslizarse hasta quedar recostada en la cama. Las manos de Roy se deslizaban diestramente por todo el cuerpo de su mujer, lo conocía tan bien que le resultaba fácil hacer que ella respondiera placenteramente.

**-"Roy Mustang, aparta tus manos de ahí inmediatamente"- **Trato de sonar molesta, pero al instante tuvo que morderse el labio, para no complacerlo con el pequeño gemido que estuvo a punto de soltar, cuando Roy tomo entre sus labios uno de sus pechos.

**-"Basta tengo que bajar a preparar la cena"- **Era una excusa absurda, pero tenía que alejarse cuando aun tenía un poco de lucidez

**-"La servidumbre se hace cargo de eso"-**La desmintió mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

**-"En ese caso, tengo que alegarme de ti, antes de que sea tarde"- **Se puso de pie, arreglando su jersey mientras se alejaba de Roy.

-----------------------------------------

Riza recibió encantada de la vida a su hijo cuando su suegra regresaba. Desde el momento de su concepción la vida de la mujer había cambiado drásticamente. Decidió abandonar su trabajo, se había despedidos de sus compañeros diciéndoles que quería dedicar su completa atención a su embarazo y esposo. Mas allá de aquella verdad, Riza se alejo por unas horas de su paranoico marido, lo amaba como nada en el mundo pero había sobrepasado los limites de su tolerancia con su creciente cuidado y protección.

Subió sujetando con su mano libre a Eva, y mientras los bañaba el niño le relataba fascinado todas las cosas que había visto. Roy ayudo a vestir a Evan y cuando los cuatro bajaron al comedor ya todos los esperaban.

El alquimista tuvo que batallar algunos minutos, para tratar de convencer a Evan, sin éxito alguno que comiera. Hasta que Winry se ofreció gentilmente a tratar con el pequeño.

**-"Riza querida. Puedo preguntar hasta cuando llegara mi próximo nieto"- **Tragó con dificultad su bocado, al escuchar la pregunta de su suegra. Y solo atino a sonreírle.**-"Quiero verlos correteando por toda la casa"-**

**-"Vamos madre, de momento hemos decidido que no habrá mas niños"- **Intervino Roy, gozando con la escena de su esposa, pues sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas. Y la sonrisa que le dirigió a Riza significaba un _"Te lo dije"._

**-"Es una lastima, de cualquier forma esta noche mis queridos nietos dormirán conmigo. Así ustedes piensan las cosas" –**Les guiñó el ojo, para acentuar su comentario. En esa ocasión Riza estuvo a punto de escupirle a Roy la comida.

Espero hasta que Evan y Chris, se quedaran dormidos para volver a su habitación.

-----------------------------------------

**-"Embustero"- **Nombro a Roy cuando estuvieron a solas en su recamara. **–"Usar a tu madre, para lograr tus fines perversos"-**

Él solo se limito a mirarla con aquellos profundos y seductores ojos negros, mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Riza se coloco una bata y lo observo desde la cama.

**-"¡¡Oye!! yo no tuve nada que ver. Además te apoye con: tu no mas niños"- **Trato de defenderse.

Cuando el hombre se acerco hasta ella. Riza le hecho los brazos al cuello atrayéndolo a ella, y después del profundo beso que le dio murmuro en su oído. **–"Que no tenga intenciones de otro bebe. No significa que no me puedas hacer el amor"- **Le dedico una mirada candente que basto para que el alquimista, concluyera lo de esa tarde.

----------------------------------

**-"Olvida lo de querer otro hijo"-**Pronunció somnoliento Roy, mientras volvía a colocar su rostro en el abdomen de Riza. Cuando a la mañana siguiente escucho el llanto de Chris.

Cuando el llanto se encontraba ahora detrás de su puerta, Riza se puso de pie, se coloco una bata, mientras Roy se quejaba por haber perdido su calor.

**-Lo lamento amor, pero eso no podrá ser. Porque tu futuro hijo ya esta en camino"-** Beso sus labios, antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Riza agradeció a la chica que llevaba a Chris en brazos y Evan y volvió a la cama. Encantada por la expresión de su marido.

**-"Cuando paso Riz, porque no me lo habías dicho"- **La interrogo radiante como la primera vez que ella le había dado esa misma noticia.

**-"Apenas es un mes, y pensaba decírtelo alguno de estos días"-**Se acerco a ella para besarla, logrando que Chris comenzara de nuevo a llorar.

**-"Vamos Chris no llores despertaras a Ed, Al y Winry"-**Lo consolaba mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos.

**-"Y a papá Roy"-**Agrego Evan mientras se entretenía con sus carritos.

**-"No, a él puedes molestarlo todo lo que quieras. Anda amor ve con papá, a él no le importa, ni siquiera duerme en las noches, así que no le molestara"-**

Dejo al pequeño en sus manos, mientras que Evan se ponía de su lado. Roy tomo al pequeño no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero Riza no le dio tiempo de quejarse. **–"Roy Mustang mas vale que en la siguiente media hora no hagas llorar a tu hijo, si lo haces juro que no compartiré mi cama contigo en los próximos meses. Voy a bañarme"-**

Mientras Riza se encerraba en el baño, Roy trató por todos los medios que Chris no llorara. Una amenaza de ese tipo era bastante sería como para no prestarle atención.

La joven rubia planeaba recompensar gratamente a su marido por el esfuerzo. En todo ese tiempo no se había escuchado ningún ruido. Pero lo que encontró al salir, fue inaudito. Evan jugando con Chris, sin hacer ruido mientras que Roy dormía placidamente.

**-"Evan que paso"- **Quiso conocer los motivos antes de cumplir su amenaza.

**-"Mi padre, me prometió mostrarme juegos artificiales con su alquimia si mantenía al bebe en silencio"** –

Indignada la rubia, cargo a ambos niños **–"Vamos amores, su padre tendrá que aprender a dormir solo en los próximos meses. Dejemos que comience a practicar"-** Salió de cuarto empujando con el pie la puerta.

En las escaleras se topo con Winry y los Elric. Al le ayudo a cargar a Evan, en tanto que Ed se ocupaba de Chris.

**-"Les agradezco. En unos meses mas me será imposible cárgalos"- **

**-"Roy ya lo sabe"- **Quisieron saber los tres.

**-"Lo de su futuro hijo, si, se lo dije hace rato. Lo otro lo sabrá mas tarde"-**

**-"¿Lo otro?"- **Inquirió Al confundido.

**-"¡Oh! Una pequeña pero efectiva amenaza, por no saber cuidar de sus hijos"-**

**-"Y de que se trata"-**

**-"No mucho, digamos que Roy pasara al menos un mes disfrutando de su vida de soltero, como antes. Sin mujeres claro"-**

Los tres amigos se miraron con sendas gotas sobre sus frentes, imaginando a lo que se refería Riza mientras ella lo tomaba con calma.

* * *

Y aquí estoy por última vez. Prometí el epilogo y aquí esta. Enserio espero que les halla gustado. Sin nada mas que decir, agradezco a todas ustedes.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
